L'Héritier de Voldemort Partie 2
by Lune d'argent
Summary: Chap 29 en ligne : C'est la fin !
1. Resume de la premiere partie

L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT LA SUITE  
  
Désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps pour la mettre, mais j'ai énormément de boulot, et je manque cruellement d'inspiration. Toutefois, si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions à me faire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.  
  
Je précise qu'il faut impérativement avoir lu la première partie pour lire cette suite.  
  
Cependant, pour ceux qui l'auraient lu mais qui auraient besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement de leur mémoire, voici un résumé de la situation dans le premier chapitre. Et pour ceux qui voudraient relire la première partie sans avoir à la rechercher dans le site (ce que je déconseille vivement, vu le nombre de pages à parcourir), vous pouvez facilement la trouver sur le site de Lefumseck : www.multimania.com/potterbibliographie/  
  
J'espère que vous apprécierez autant cette suite que la première partie.  
  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Diana Anderson et Victoria Schell (que vous découvrirez à partir du deuxième chapitre).  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Lune d'argent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Résumé de la première partie  
  
  
  
Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient fini leurs études à Poudlard. Harry et Ron étaient entrés au Ministère de la Magie, tandis qu'Hermione enseignait les Métamorphoses à Poudlard.  
  
Voldemort avait été définitivement tué durant leur septième année et leur avenir s'annonçait sans nuages. Cependant. . . Tout commença une nuit dans un petit village de la banlieue de Londres. Cinq cent personnes avaient été tuées en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'Héritier de Voldemort venait de faire ses premières victimes. Peu à peu, le phénomène prit plus d'ampleur : il tua Dumbledore, alors à la retraite, les parents d'Hermione, la mère de Drago Malefoy, Molly Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ainsi que des anciens Serpentards et des professeurs de Poudlard, dont Minerva Mc Gonagall, alors directrice du collège.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de leur mieux pour arrêter cet Héritier, avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, nouveau Directeur, et Sirius Black, engagé par Minerva comme professeur de DCFM. Peu à peu, d'étroits liens unirent Hermione et Severus, tandis qu'une idylle naissait entre Harry et Ginny. Une nuit, l'Héritier attaqua Poudlard et révéla son identité : Ron Weasley. S'ensuivit un massacre : une grande partie des professeurs fut tuée, tandis qu'il blessait grièvement Harry et Severus. Drago, les ayant rejoints dans leur lutte, du fait de ses liens de parenté avec Hermione, s'enfuit avec sa s?ur, cible de Ron. Ils trouvèrent refuge chez une amie moldue d'Hermione, Diana Anderson, au courant de la véritable nature de son amie.  
  
Lors de l'affrontement final, il s'avéra que Ron était en fait possédé par une entité, plus puissante que Voldemort lui-même. Ron, désormais mort, ils allaient devoir affronter le nouvel Héritier.  
  
Une nouvelle vie commençait. Tous découvrirent que Diana était en fait une Cracmol, fille de sorcière mais n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique. Celle-ci tombe sous le charme de Drago, qui avait décidé de travailler au Ministère. Severus reconstitua l'équipe de Poudlard en engageant Harry et Ginny, ainsi que d'autres anciens élèves. A présent, Hermione restait Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directrice de Gryffondor. Ginny était Professeur d'Enchantements et Directrice de Serdaigle. Harry, lui, avait accepté de devenir Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et Directeur de Serpentard. Sirius était Professeur de DCFM et Severus restait Directeur de Poudlard et Professeur de Potions, et nomma Sirius Directeur Adjoint. Hemione et Severus se marièrent, et Harry et Ginny se fiancèrent, se jugeant trop jeunes pour s'engager.  
  
Une nouvelle année commence, avec le véritable Héritier qui veille, attendant son heure. . .  
  
C'était le résumé pour vous mettre en appétit pour la suite ! 


	2. La rentree scolaire

Je répète qu'il faut avoir lu la première partie intégralement pour lire ce fic !!! (et non pas le premier chapitre, qui n'est qu'un résumé, sauf si vous vous en contentez)  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : La rentrée scolaire  
  
  
  
Ginny soupira.  
  
- J'ignorais qu'une rentrée scolaire serait si difficile à préparer.  
  
- Tu n'es prof que depuis 15 jours et tu te plains déjà ! plaisanta Hermione.  
  
- Je me demande si je serais à la hauteur pour enseigner les Enchantements. Flitwick était un bon professeur.  
  
- Oui, mais il n'est plus là. Et tu es douée, tu sais. Severus t'a engagée alors que tu n'avais pas encore passé les examens.  
  
- Difficile de les passer. . . avec l'Héritier.  
  
Elles se turent. Il leur était douloureux de penser à Ron, ainsi qu'au meurtrier qui l'avait tué.  
  
Severus pénétra dans le bureau d'Hermiont où toutes deux se trouvaient. Hermione lui sourit.  
  
- Comment se passent les préparatifs ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Bien. La réunion des Professeurs aura lieu cet après-midi et nous accueillerons les élèves demain soir. Détends-toi Severus, tu es trop nerveux.  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
  
- On voit que tu n'es pas Directrice. Je suis venu vous dire que nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève de septième année demain.  
  
Il tendit un parchemin à Hermione.  
  
- Victoria Schell, transférée de Durmstrang. OK, elle passera le test du Choixpeau. Comment s'en sortent Sirius et Harry ?  
  
- Nerveux.  
  
- Je vois, rit Hermione. On dirait que les hommes sont encore plus stressés que les femmes ! Allons les voir.  
  
Ils trouvèrent Harry dans le bureau de Sirius, en train d'aménager le planning de l'année scolaire.  
  
- Salut vous deux, lança Hermione.  
  
- Que faites-vous ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- J'aide Sirius à s'arracher les cheveux sur le planning, entre Halloween, les matches de Quidditch, les vacances et les examens, répondit Harry.  
  
- Moquez-vous bien surtout ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as nommé Directeur Adjoint, Severus.  
  
- Par pur sadisme sans doute, répondit celui-ci.  
  
Ils rirent.  
  
On était le six septembre, la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Severus l'avait décalée d'une semaine à cause des événements. Les élèves avaient passé leurs examens finaux la deuxième quinzaine d'août, si bien que la remise des diplômes eut lieu pour les septième année le 31 août. Et malgré la menace de l'Héritier qui planait sur eux, ils gardaient la bonne humeur.  
  
Hermione et Harry furent heureux de retrouver Lavande Brown, engagée pour remplacer Trelawney, tuée par l'Héritier. Elle fut triste pour Ron, avec qui elle était sortie en sixième année. Mais elle prédit que l'avenir ne serait plus aussi sombre. En cela, elle ne ressemblait pas à son prédécesseur qui annonçait toujours la mort.  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent le 7 septembre au soir. Ce fut Hermione qui les accueillit bien que ce fut le rôle de Sirius. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves déjà présents détaillaient la nouvelle équipe d'enseignants, où certains reconnaissaient d'anciens élèves. Hermione procéda à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Puis Severus se leva.  
  
- Nous accueillons cette année une nouvelle élève de Durmstrang, Mlle Victoria Schell qui effectuera sa septième année parmi nous.  
  
Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus s'avança. Un murmure d'admiration s'éleva de tous les garçons présents. Victoria était d'une beauté extraordinaire : un visage fin, un teint de porcelaine, des cheveux roux et lisses qui tombaient au bas des reins, et un regard bleu nuit incroyablement profond.  
  
Certaines filles ressentirent un sentiment de jalousie en la voyant. Hermione lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Il fut long à se décider. Finalement, il cria :  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
Les professeurs s'y attendaient. Les Serpentards l'accueillirent dans une explosion de joie. Severus se leva de nouveau.  
  
- Cette année, il y a des changements dans l'équipe des Professeurs, eu égard aux événements. Je suis Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard et Professeur de Potions, se présenta-t-il aux premières années. A ce titre, je n'assume plus la responsabilité de Serpentard.  
  
Les Serpentards se turent stupéfaits. Qui allait être leur nouveau Directeur ?  
  
- A cet effet, le Professeur Harry Potter sera votre nouveau Directeur de Maison, et également Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Les Serpentards en furent horrifiés et Harry leur fit un grand sourire hypocrite.  
  
- De même, le Professeur Virginia Weasley sera le nouveau Professeur d'Enchantements et Directrice de Serdaigle.  
  
Les Serdaigles l'applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Ginny étaient appréciée de tous. Severus continua de présenter les professeurs nouveaux.  
  
- Enfin, cette année, le Professeur Sirius Black sera le Directeur Adjoint. Vous vous adresserez à lui pour tout problème administratif. De même, le Club de la Magie Etrangère est maintenu et est toujours sous la responsabilité du Professeur Hermione Granger-Rogue, Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directrice des Gryffondors.  
  
Un silence suivit son discours. Tous regardaient Hermione et Severus. Avaient-ils bien entendu le Professeur Rogue dire Professeur Hermione Granger-Rogue ? Cela semblait invraisemblable.  
  
- Je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit.  
  
Les Serpentards n'étaient pas très enthousiastes. Et on le comprenait. Les garçons observaient Victoria, leur nouvelle recrue. Elle se taisait et regardait autour d'elle avec attention, son regard fixant la table des Professeurs. Hermione surprit son regard. Elles s'affrontèrent puis Victoria haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Hemione se pencha vers Ginny, sa voisine de table.  
  
- Garde un ?il sur la nouvelle élève. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
  
- Tu as raison, elle me fait froid dans le dos.  
  
Après le repas, les préfets accompagnèrent les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, tandis que les professeurs regagnaient leurs appartements.  
  
- Alors, Severus, quelles sont tes impressions sur cette rentrée ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Elle est réussie. Je craignais des perturbations à propos de l'Héritier. . . et surtout le fait que Potter soit leur nouveau Directeur.  
  
- Harry avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Tu as vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ?  
  
- J'ai vu oui. C'était assez comique.  
  
- Et le reste des élèves se demandait s'ils avaient bien saisi mon nom.  
  
- Tu aurais dû garder Granger tout court.  
  
- Je suis ta femme Severus. Je tiens à prendre ton nom. Et Drago m'a fait remarquer à notre mariage que mon nom entier devrait être : Hermione Malefoy-Granger-Rogue. J'ai refusé.  
  
- C'était trop long pour toi je suppose.  
  
- Et disons que le nom de Malefoy ne m'inspire aucune sympathie. Je préfère Rogue.  
  
- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?  
  
- Non Severus. J'aime tout ce qui vient de toi.  
  
- Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que les Potions étaient ta matière préférée.  
  
Elle grimaça.  
  
- A qui la faute ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu as tout fait pour te rendre désagréable.  
  
- Tu m'en voies sincèrement contrit.  
  
- C'est ça, je te crois !  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
  
- Voyons, je n'oserais jamais ! s'écria-t-elle inocemment.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air menaçant. Elle recula, le sourire évanoui. Elle observa son mari, redevenu le Professeur Rogue de ses années d'étude : l'?il noir, menaçant, le visage froid et impassible.  
  
- Severus. . . Je plaisantais, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- On ne plaisante pas avec moi, rétorqua-t-il sombrement.  
  
-Mais. . .  
  
Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur le vaste lit. Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé.  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
- J'ai réussi à te faire peur, dit-il calmement.  
  
Hermione comprit. Elle se débattit et réussit à se dégager.  
  
- Comment as-tu pu ? J'ai cru. . .  
  
Elle se détourna pour cacher ses larmes. Severus comprit son erreur. Hermione avait été traumatisée par la perte de Ron, possédé par l'Héritier, et avait cru que lui aussi. . .  
  
- Je m'excuse, dit-il en lui effleurant l'épaule. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.  
  
Elle ne dit rien, le dos tourné. Il lui caressa les cheveux, s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna.  
  
- Ne refais jamais ça, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Je te le promets.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Un instant plus tard, Severus éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette magique.  
  
Les premiers cours eurent lieu le lendemain. Et tous les élèves se rendirent compte qu'Hermione s'appelait bien Granger-Rogue. Son premier cours fut avec les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. L'un des Gryffondor la connaissant lui posa la question.  
  
- Vous vous êtes mariée à Rogue ?  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Oui, je suis mariée avec le Professeur Rogue. Cela vous pose un problème ?  
  
- Non. . . mais. . .  
  
- Alors tout va bien. Bon, cette année encore va avoir lieu le Club de Magie Etrangère. Vous savez tous de quoi il s'agit. . . Sauf Mlle Schell. Victoria, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, Professeur ? En quoi consiste ce club ?  
  
- Comme son nom l'indique, il aborde toutes les magies autres que la magie anglaise, avec en outre l'enseignement d'une langue étrangère. Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même en assurons les cours ayant lieu les samedis de 14 h à 17 h. Les notes que vous obtenez sont ajoutés à la fin de l'année et donc peuvent aider à l'obtention du diplôme de sorcellerie.  
  
- Ça a l'air intéressant.  
  
- Vous pourrez vous renseigner auprès de vos camarades. Ceux qui sont intéressés peuvent s'inscrire à la fin de l'heure.  
  
Harry, lui, eut plus de mal à établir un contact avec les élèves de sa Propre maison. Si les Serdaigles, Pouffsouffles et les Gryffondors l'adoraient, il n'en allait pas de même avec les Serpentards. Ceux-ci se rebellaient ouvertement dans le premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Harry Potter, votre nouveau Professeur d'Histoire. . .  
  
- On sait, coupa Finleuy, un Serpentard de septième année.  
  
- M. Finley, évitez de m'interrompre quand je parle. Donc. . . je prends la place du Professeur Binns. Avec moi, vous étudierez autre chose que les révolutions des Gobelins.  
  
Les Serdaigles, qui avaient le cours en commun, sourirent. Il était vrai que le Professeur Binns avait tendance à râbacher les révoltes des Gobelins.  
  
Finley et quelques autres Serpentards se levèrent.  
  
- Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'est plus notre Directeur de Maison ?  
  
- Tout simplement car il est maintenant Directeur de Poudlard. Avez-vous une objection à formuler ?  
  
- Oui. Vous êtes Potter.  
  
- Je vois. Sachez, Finley, que je me suis proposé pour ce poste, histoire de vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas seuls au monde. . . et que Serpentard peut se lier d'amitié avec les autres Maisons.  
  
Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Tu rêves Potter !  
  
Harry soupira. Ça commençait bien.  
  
- Finley, vous venez de faire perdre 100 points à votre maison.  
  
Ils se turent instantanément.  
  
- Rogue n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
  
- Je ne suis pas Rogue. Et asseyez-vous, sinon j'enlève encore des points. Même à ma propre maison.  
  
Le cours se déroula à peu près calmement, avec des Serpentards furieux. 


	3. Victoria Schell

Merci à mes deux gentils reviewers : Yoann et SeveRogue qui suivent mon histoire avec assiduité. Je suis ravie que la suite vous plaise.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Victoria Schell  
  
  
  
Victoria s'intégrait bien. Elle trouvait Poudlard bien plus accueillant que Durmstrang. Et les professeurs bien plus intéressants. Surtout le professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue. Il se montrait froid et distant, mais il se conduisait d'une autre manière avec sa femme, Hermione Granger-Rogue. Il était plus prévenant et la couvait du regard. Quant à Harry Potter, le Survivant. . . Spécial. . . Mais c'était un bon professeur. Mais elle s'attendait à mieux de la part de celui qui avait défait Voldemort. Or, c'était un jeune garçon ordinaire, plutôt séduisant, dont le seul signe distinctif était la cicatrice. Ensuite venait le beau Sirius Black, le ténébreux professeur de DCFM. Elle avait entendu plusieurs filles de son dortoir s'extasier sur ce dieu vivant. Et elles avaient raison. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Black était le parrain de Potter et avait été reconnu coupable du meurtre de James et Lily Potter, avant d'être disculpé avec les aveux de Pettigrow, un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort. Elle trouvait les autres professeurs sympathiques, mais ordinairs. Ginny Weasley, la s?ur de Ronald Weasley, possédé puis tué par Voldemort, sortait de toute évidence avec Potter. Et Hermione. . . Victoria la détestait. Comment Severus Rogue avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cette femme sans intérêt ?  
  
Victoria était intelligente et très douée. Les Potions étaient sa matière favorite depuis Durmstrang. Severus l'avait vite remarquée. La réussite de sa potion lui avait valu 20 points de plus pour sa Maison. De plus, il fallait bien rattraper les 100 points perdus à cause de cet imbécile de Finley.  
  
Les professeurs l'aimaient bien. Sauf Hermione. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait des connaissances supérieures à son niveau. Et elle s'était inscrite au Club. Histoire de se perfectionner, et de voir Severus.  
  
Hermione se trouvait avec Harry et Ginny.  
  
- Alors, comment s'est déroulée votre première journée de cours ?  
  
- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Ginny. Les Serdaigles m'aiment bien.  
  
- Très mal, répondit sombrement Harry.  
  
- C'est toi qui as enlevé 100 points à ta propre Maison ?  
  
- Finley m'a prodigieusement agacé.  
  
- Je vois, l'élément perturbateur, rit Hermione. Au fait, tous les deux, soyez gentils avec 3 Serpentards : Parker, Tooley et O'Neil. Ce sont des membres du Club et leur comportement s'est amélioré. A tel point qu'ils n'ont plus le profil-type de Serpentard.  
  
- Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas fait changer de Maison ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Ils ont été à Serpentard. Quelle autre Maison les acceptera de bon c?ur ? Si tu étais à Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor, tu pourrais changer sans problème. La preuve, Severus était à Gryffondor avant d'être Serdaigle. Mais Serpentard. . .  
  
- Oui, approuva Harry. Ça risque d'être difficile.  
  
- Dites, que pensez-vous de Victoria Schell ? demanda brusquement Ginny.  
  
- Elle est intelligente, admit Hermione.  
  
- Elle a d'incroyables potentialités, renchérit Harry. Et elle est très belle.  
  
Cette dernière remarque lui valut les regards meurtriers de sa fiancée et son amie.  
  
- Laissez-moi finir toutes les deux, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. Victoria est très belle, mais moins que toi Ginny, et je suis sûr que tu es plus intelligente qu'elle, Hermione.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Fais attention à tes paroles, Harry. Sinon, Ginny risque de t'arracher les yeux un de ces jours !  
  
Sirius vint les rejoindre.  
  
- Salut vous trois !  
  
- Bonjour Sirius ! s'exclamèrent-ils en ch?ur.  
  
- Alors, comment se déroulent tes cours ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Bien. La nouvelle est très douée. Elle sait faire un Patronus parfait.  
  
Ginny soupira.  
  
- Décidément cette Victoria a énormément de ressources.  
  
Victoria frappa à la porte du bureau du Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci avait gardé son ancien bureau, laissant celui du Professeur Dumbledore inoccupé.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
Severus parut surpris de la voir.  
  
- Mlle Schell, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
  
- Eh bien. . .  
  
Elle semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
- Oui ? encouragea Severus.  
  
- Les Potions n'étaient pas mon fort à Durmstrang. . . et j'aimerais que vous. . .  
  
- Que je vous donne des cours particuliers c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pourtant, la Potion que vous avez faite ce matin. . .  
  
- Je l'ai réussie uniquement parce que je l'avais déjà étudiée l'année dernière. Mais ce devoir à faire pour la semaine prochaine. . . A savoir la potion pour rendre un vampire inoffensif. . . je ne la connais pas.  
  
- Il suffit juste d'en trouver les ingrédients. Nous l'élaborerons en classe.  
  
- Je ne réussis aucune potion si je ne l'ai pas travaillée avant.  
  
- Bon très bien. Venez donc me voir ce soir à 18 heures dans le laboratoire de Potions.  
  
- Merci Professeur.  
  
- De rien, Mlle Schell.  
  
En sortant du bureau, elle croisa Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Granger-Rogue.  
  
- Bonjour Victoria.  
  
Hermione pénétra dans le bureau.  
  
- J'ai croisé Victoria qui sortait d'ici. Que voulait-elle ?  
  
- Des cours particuliers de potions.  
  
- Pour quoi faire ? Elle est douée, non ?  
  
- Elle prétend que non. Et mon rôle est d'aider les étudiants, non ?  
  
- Severus Rogue aide les étudiants ! C'est nouveau, ça ?  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Bon, bon, j'arrête. Avoue tout de même que tu ne nous a jamais aidés lors de notre scolarité, Harry, Ron et moi !  
  
- Toi, tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Tu es d'ailleurs plus douée que Schell.  
  
- Ravie de te l'entendre dire. Bon, je suis venue te voir pour le Club. Que penses-tu d'aborder la mythologie égyptienne ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour leur enseigner les hiéroglyphes !  
  
- J'ai quelques bases, je m'en chargerai.  
  
- Toi, tu connais les hiéroglyphes ?  
  
- Je me suis renseignée dessus.  
  
- Tu es d'une incroyable curiosité intellectuelle !  
  
- Que veux-tu ? J'ai soif de connaissances !  
  
- Et moi, j'ai soif de toi !  
  
Il l'embrassa longuement. Elle finit par s'écarter.  
  
- Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. . . Que vas- tu faire pour Victoria ?  
  
- Je vais la prendre en cours particulier pendant quelque temps, le temps qu'elle rattrape son retard.  
  
- C'est une solution. Elle s'est inscrite au Club. Elle veut progresser. C'est un bon point.  
  
- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait.  
  
- Je la trouve un peu froide et très sûre d'elle. Comme si notre enseignement était moins bon que celui de Durmstrang.  
  
- Tu te fais des idées.  
  
- Sans doute, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Victoria frappa à la porte du laboratoire de Potions. Sur l'invitation du Professeur, elle entra.  
  
- Je vous remercie Professeur de l'attention que vous portez à ma requête.  
  
- Je suis Directeur de cette école, il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte que les étudiants réussissent.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Installez-vous. Nous allons commencer par la potion qui vous pose problème.  
  
Pendant une heure et demie, ils travaillèrent ensemble, Severus debout à côté d'elle, énonçant les différentes propriété des ingrédients de la Potion. Victoria avait délibérément menti sur ses capacités en Potions. Elle était loin d'être en retard, elle était même largement en avance sur son niveau. Elle observait discrètement son Professeur. Elle regrettait qu'il ne soit plus Directeur de Serpentard comme elle avait cru le comprendre. La voix de Severus la tira de ses réflexions.  
  
- Nous en resterons là pour ce soir si vous le voulez bien. Nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.  
  
- Merci Professeur.  
  
Il lui fit un bref sourire, à peine esquissé. Elle sortit de la pièce.  
  
- Un jour, pensa-t-elle, je l'aurai. 


	4. Le drame

Merci à mes quelques reviewers dont quelques nouveaux. Et je remercie également Mymye-Potter, ta review m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
En ce moment, la fréquence de upload est un peu lente, mais je manque cruellement de temps et d'inspiration. Mais l'approche de Noël va me permettre d'avancer un peu. Je ne suis pas très en avance sur l'histoire au brouillon, de plus je travaille sur une autre fic, que je publierai bientôt. Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec celle-là. Et je suis plus inspirée par la nouvelle que par l'Héritier. Mais je m'efforce de vous donner satisfaction. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le drame  
  
Les cours se terminaient le vendredi à 16 heures. Hermione terminait avec les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. En sortant de sa salle de classe, elle vit qu'on l'attendait.  
  
- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, chère s?ur, dit-il ironiquement.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais. . . il s'est passé quelque chose ? Diana va bien ?  
  
- Tout va bien. Deborah nous invite tous à dîner chez elle demain soir.  
  
Deborah était la mère de Diana Anderson, la meilleure amie cracmol d'Hermione.  
  
- Tous à dîner ? répéta Hermione.  
  
- Toi, Rogue, Potter, Black et Weasley.  
  
- Allons leur demander alors.  
  
Tous deux ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre qui les suivit discrètement.  
  
Severus leva les yeux de ses papiers et parut surpris de voir Drago.  
  
- Tiens Malefoy. Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Rien, Severus. Deborah nous invite à dîner demain soir, répondit Hermione.  
  
- C'est bien elle ça ! Nous inviter alors qu'on est en pleine rentrée ! grommela Severus.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Elle a toujours été comme ça. La mère de Diana a toujours été impulsive et de bonne humeur. Je l'aimais bien quand j'étais petite.  
  
- Bon, acceptons le dîner alors.  
  
- Sage décision, approuva Drago. Deborah a menacé de vous harceler si vous n'acceptiez pas.  
  
- Elle n'aurait pas osé !  
  
- Deborah était Gryffondor, Severus, rappela Hermione. Et toi aussi. Tu devrais la connaître.  
  
- Gryffondor puis Serdaigle, corrigea Severus.  
  
- Ça revient au même, répliqua Hermione.  
  
Harry, Ginny et Sirius acceptèrent l'invitation avec joie. Ils convinrent de se retrouver chez Diana à 18 h 30 samedi soir.  
  
  
  
Hermione pénétra dans sa salle de classe le lendemain à 14 heures précises.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, et merci à ceux qui montrent de l'intérêt à ce Club.  
  
Elle scruta les visages. Elle reconnut les mêmes étudiants que l'année précédente et quelques nouvelles têtes, des Premières Années, ainsi que Victoria Schell, au fond de la classe.  
  
- Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le Professeur Rogue n'assistera pas à la leçon aujourd'hui.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda un Serdaigle.  
  
- Tout simplement parce que nous aborderons la magie égyptienne et qu'il n'y connaît rien en hiéroglyphes !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Victoria. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Le Professeur Rogue s'y tenait, le visage glacia. Mais une étincelle dans son regard indiqua à Hermione qu'il était toujours lui-même, même s'il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque. Hermione se risqua à le taquiner un peu.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, quelle surprise ! Vous venez apprendre les hiéroglyphes avec vos élèves ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'enseignerai pas que je n'assisterai pas à ce cours, Professeur Granger.  
  
Il omit délibérément de mentionner son nom complet, reprenant les distances professionnelles qui convenaient dans une relation supérieur- employé.  
  
- Et puis, il faut que je m'assure que je ne vous paie pas pour rien.  
  
Un Serpentard lança insolemment :  
  
- De toute manière, elle se contente d'un paiement en nature !  
  
Hermione et Severus lui lancèrent un regard glacial. Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle, tandis que Severus se jurait de lui mener la vie dure en Potions.  
  
- Brewley, sortez de ce cours, ordonna Hermione. Et ne revenez pas.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Nous sommes ici pour apprendre, le coupa-t-elle.  
  
- J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard, ajouta Severus.  
  
- Je proteste, se leva un autre Serpentard. Ce Club n'est pas censé enlever. . .  
  
- L'insulte que votre ami a faite à ma femme n'entre pas dans le cadre de ce Club. A présent, libre à vous de suivre votre ami dehors.  
  
Le Serpentard se rassit.  
  
Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.  
  
- Je vais te laisser enseigner.  
  
- Merci, Severus, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Il lui sourit en retour.  
  
- N'oublie pas pour ce soir.  
  
- Ne crains rien, à tout à l'heure.  
  
Il sortit. Les élèves le fixèrent médusés. Depuis la rentrée, ils n'avaient jamais vu Rogue se comporter envers Hermione autrement que comme le Directeur envers un des Professeurs. Or la scène qui venait de se dérouler changeait de registre : c'était une relation mari amoureux fou de sa femme-femme heureuse.  
  
Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, commença son cours. Victoria avait regardé le couple, jalouse. Comment un homme tel que Severus Rogue avait-il pu tomber amoureux de cette femme insipide, faible et fragile, et incapable de se défendre seule ? S'il avait été autre chose que Professeur de Potions, elle aurait pu croire à un philtre d'amour. Or, Severus devait tout connaître sur les Potions. Il n'était sans doute pas facile de lui faire avaler une potion sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mais elle était décidée à le conquérir. Sans potion.  
  
Hermione termina son cours, annonça le sujet de la semaine suivante - Mythologie grecque - et donna congé à ses étudiants. Elle alla retrouver son mari. Severus se trouvait avec Harry et Sirius. Hermione pénétra dans le bureau.  
  
- Que faites-vous ?  
  
- On s'occupe du Tournoi de Quidditch, répondit Harry.  
  
- Oh. . . Il va falloir que je trouve des joueurs pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, se rappela Hermione.  
  
- Pareil pour moi, acquiesça Harry.  
  
- Ça va me faire drôle d'assister à un Tournoi de Quidditch avec une nouvelle équipe.  
  
- L'équipe de Gryffondor ne sera plus jamais aussi bonne sans moi, annonça Harry.  
  
- On voit que la modestie t'étouffe, remarqua Hermione sarcastique.  
  
- Que veux-tu, soupira théâtralement Harry, j'étais le meilleur attrapeur. . . Hé !  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Sirius et Hermione en même temps.  
  
- J'ai une idée : que diriez-vous de constituer une équipe de professeurs ? Qui jouerait contre les vainqueurs ?  
  
- Vous plaisantez, Potter ? coupa Severus.  
  
- Non, Professeur Rogue, répondit Harry.  
  
- C'est une super idée, approuva Sirius.  
  
- Toutes les idées de ton filleul sont super, Black. Même les plus mauvaises, répliqua Severus.  
  
- Non, Severus, intervint Hermione. Harry, tu as eu une excellente idée !  
  
- Admettons que j'accepte, déclara Severus. De qui l'équipe sera-t-elle composée ?  
  
- Et bien, moi pour commencer comme Attrapeur. Ginny, Hermione et Lavande Brown comme Poursuiveuses. Toi Sirius et vous Professeur comme Batteurs et Mme Bibine comme Gardien.  
  
- En supposant que je ne vous envoie pas un cognard sur la tête avant, grogna Severus.  
  
- Severus, reprocha Hermione. Accepte donc, ce sera amusant.  
  
- Il faudrait d'abord que Weasley, Brown et Bibine soient d'accord.  
  
- Allons leur demander ! s'exclama Harry, tout joyeux.  
  
Il se précipita hors du bureau, suivi par Sirius. Hermione sourit, amusée. Severus gardait le visage impassible. Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Ne fais donc pas cette tête ! Le Quidditch sera pour nous une occasion de nous défouler. Je ne crois pas que faire un match contre les élèves. . .  
  
- Severus, cela ne fera que nous renforcer contre l'adversité. Quand des Professeurs s'impliquent dans un sujet avec des élèves, ils gagnent leur respect. En restant en dehors de leurs activités, nous risquons d'être divisés quand surgira l'Héritier.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Tu as raison, comme d'habitude.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'?il sur sa montre et s'affola.  
  
- Il est déjà 18 h ? Il faut se préparer !  
  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent chez Diana avec 15 minutes de retard. . . et en se chamaillant. Surtout Harry et Severus. Madame Bibine avait refusé d'être gardien prétextant qu'elle devait arbitrer le match. Le équipe était quasiment au comples, étant donné que Ginny et Lavande avaient accepté avec joie.  
  
- Votre idée ne marchera pas Potter.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Il ne manque qu'un gardien. Et les élèves se rendront compte que vous n'êtes plus un vieux croûton.  
  
Sirius et Hermione furent pris de fou rire. Severus se rembrunit.  
  
- Potter, je vous préviens. . .  
  
- Quoi ? Vous allez me virer peut-être ?  
  
- Vous. . .  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas frappé. Drago se tenait sur le seuil.  
  
- Bonsoir Drago, salua Hermione.  
  
- On vous entend de l'intérieur. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Essaie donc de les faire taire, dit Hermione en désignant Severus et Harry.  
  
- Juste un petit désaccord, précisa Ginny.  
  
Ginny, Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Diana arriva à son tour.  
  
- Nous vous attendions. . . Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Pendant le trajet, Harry et Severus ne se parlèrent plus, tandis que Sirius expliquait l'idée d'Harry. Drago reconnut que c'était une bonne idée, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Severus. Diana s'efforça de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
- Allons Professeur Rogue, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette idée vous gêne tant. Ce n'est qu'un sport après tout.  
  
- Bon ! intervint Hermione. Si nous laissions ce sujet sensible de côté ?  
  
- Hermione, je te charge de convaincre ton mari, déclara Harry.  
  
- Compte sur moi, dit Hermione en riant.  
  
- Tu ne m'auras pas, coupa Severus.  
  
- On verra, répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Et si nous demandions l'avis de Deborah ? proposa Sirius.  
  
- Je ne vous conseille pas de mêler ma mère à votre histoire, conseilla Diana. Elle risque de s'enflammer pour le sujet, et on en aura pour toute la nuit.  
  
Le petit groupe arriva en vue de la maison. Diana fronça les sourcils. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, la maison était silencieuse. Tout le monde fut intrigué.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Diana. Jamais elle n'aurait oublié ce dîner.  
  
- D'autant que c'est elle qui nous a invités, ajouta Drago.  
  
- Etrange, murmura Diana.  
  
Elle alla sonner. Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa à la porte.  
  
- Papa ? Maman ?  
  
Drago tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.  
  
- Là, je suis franchement inquiète, avoua Diana.  
  
Hermione s'avança, la baguette à la main.  
  
- Alohomora !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, souffla Diana.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de raison. Tes parents ont dû oublier, tenta de rassurer Hermione.  
  
Severus, Harry, Sirius, Ginny et Drago sortirent leurs baguettes.  
  
- Allons à l'intérieur, proposa Severus.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule. Il ne régnait aucun bruit. Diana alluma la lumière.  
  
- Papa ? Maman ? Vous êtes là ?  
  
- Je n'aime pas ça, avoua Drago.  
  
Diana s'avança résolument vers le séjour. . . et poussa un cri d'horreur. Les autres se précipitérent.  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Hermione.  
  
Il n'y avait plus de doute. L'Héritier venait de frapper. Mais cette fois-ci, le comble de l'horreur avait été atteint. Diana se recula et se précipita dehors, prise d'une violente nausée. L'odeur du sang était si forte que tout le monde faillit tourner de l'?il.  
  
L'Héritier avait effectué une mise en scène macabre : il avait disposé les corps des Anderson, figés dans la mort, autour de la table déjà mise. Deborah et Richard, les yeux ouverts, le visage barbouillé de sang, étaient assis à leurs places. Les couverts n'avaient pas été déplacés, mais les verres étaient remplis de sang tandis que des masses informes et rouges reposaient dans les assiettes de porcelaine.  
  
Severus, s'efforçant de garder son sang-froid, s'avança.  
  
- Malefoy, prévenez d'urgence le Ministère et les Aurors.  
  
- C'est déjà fait.  
  
Il effleura le bras nu de Deborah. Il était froid, mais il perçut un reste de tiédeur.  
  
- Ça a eu lieu très récemment.  
  
- Ça s'est passé entre 17 h 45 et 18 h 30, précisa Drago.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Diana a appelé sa mère à 17 h 30, et elle lui a parlé pendant un quart d'heure. Je me rappelle avoir regardé l'heure quand elle a raccroché. Il était 17 h 44. Il est 19 h. En restant logique, l'Héritier a commis son crime aux environs de 18 h 15. Il les a d'abord tué, puis disposés de cette manière.  
  
Il se tut.  
  
- Allons à l'extérieur, suggéra Sirius. Inutile de rester ici.  
  
Hermione et Ginny entouraient Diana en état de choc. Drago s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Hermione et Ginny s'approchèrent de Severus et Harry. Ginny se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
- Comment a-t-il su ? demanda-t-elle, bouleversée.  
  
Hermione releva la tête.  
  
- Ginny a raison. Comment l'Héritier a-t-il su pour ce dîner ce soir ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, dit Severus. Quand l'Héritier possédait le corps de Weasley, il a fait la connaissance de Diana Anderson. Il a du être facile pour lui de remonter jusqu'aux Anderson, sachant que vous ne vous quittiez pas quand vous étiez enfants.  
  
- Sans doute, mais pour le dîner ?  
  
- Je ne vois qu'une possibilité, avoua Severus, sombre. Il y a un espion parmi nous.  
  
- Certainement à Poudlard, ajouta Harry.  
  
- Ou encore une personne à nouveau possédée, conclut Ginny.  
  
Le silence tomba.  
  
- Je ne veux pas qu'une telle situation se reproduise, craqua Hermione.  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots et Severus la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Les premiers Aurors arrivèrent, un homme et deux femmes. Sirius leur désigna la maison et rejoignit Severus.  
  
- Le reste arrive.  
  
Les Aurors pénétrèrent dans la maison. Les deux femmes ressortirent au bout de quelques secondes, livides. L'homme resta plus longtemps mais finit par sortir aussi, très pâle. Il se dirigea vers Severus.  
  
- C'est pas croyable. Même du temps de Voldemort, on n'a jamais vu de tels carnages.  
  
Un cri retentit. Les têtes se tournèrent vers Diana et Drago. Diana craquait.  
  
- Non ! Papa ! Maman !  
  
Drago tentait vainement de la calmer.  
  
- Diana. . .  
  
- Laisse-moi !  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la maison. Hermione s'interposa.  
  
- Non, Diana. Tu ne peux plus rien faire.  
  
- Je peux toujours les rejoindre.  
  
- Diana. . . J'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand mes parents sont morts.  
  
- Laisse-moi passer Hermione.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Laisse-moi !  
  
Diana la fixa, et soudain, Hermione fut violemment projetée en arrière. Tout le monde regarda Diana avec des yeux ronds. Severus accourut vers Hermione. Hermione regarda Diana. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle- même semblait stupéfaite.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
Elle s'effondra en pleurs. Hermione se releva, aidée par Severus.  
  
- Ça ira ?  
  
- Oui, merci. Les pouvoirs de Diana viennent de se réveiller. Le choc émotionnel a été violent pour elle.  
  
- En tout cas, elle ne peut pas rester ici.  
  
- Non, elle va intégrer Poudlard. Elle a besoin d'aide pour ses pouvoirs.  
  
- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse.  
  
- Si, je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Il existe des sorciers dont les pouvoirs se déclarent plus tardivement. La moyenne d'âge est à 11 ans, mais regarde Diana. Elle a 19 ans, comme moi, et durant tout ce temps, sa mère était persuadée qu'elle était cracmol. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle entrera à Poudlard, et fera 7 ans d'étude comme tout le monde. Il y a deux avantages : elle sera protégée et de plus, elle suivra une éducation.  
  
Severus regarda Hermione pensivement. Même dans les moments critiques, elle gardait la tête froide. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fois où il l'avait vue désemparée : l'assassinat des Granger. Il finit par hocher la tête.  
  
- C'est d'accord. Parlons-en à Malefoy et proposons-le à ton amie.  
  
  
  
Ce chapitre-là marque le retour de l'Héritier. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
Je suis allée voir le film Harry Potter et la chambre des Secrets, et franchement, j'ai ADORE !!!!!! Ce film est meilleur que le premier, et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, foncez le regarder !!! 


	5. L'arrivee de Diana a Poudlard

Bon, après quelques jours d'attente intolérable, voici enfin le chap 5 !!  
  
Merci aux reviewers, et je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Diana Anderson et Victoria Schell.  
  
Résumé : Les parents de Diana ont été assassinés par l'Héritier, et les pouvoirs de Diana se sont réveillés. Hermione propose alors de l'accueillir à Poudlard.  
  
Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée de Diana à Poudlard  
  
  
  
Hermione prit Diana à part, tandis que Severus parlait à Drago. Drago ne put qu'approuver l'idée de sa s?ur. Diana fut plus réticente.  
  
- Ton offre est généreuse, mais je ne peux pas quitter Londres. Il faut que j'organise les funérailles, et mes études d'infirmière sont loin d'être finies.  
  
- Tu es en danger ici. Et tu as besoin d'aide pour la magie.  
  
- Je ne quitterai pas cette vie pour entrer à Poudlard !  
  
- C'est pourtant la meilleure chose à faire, intervint Drago.  
  
- Reste en dehors de ça Drago ! le rabroua Diana.  
  
Hermione s'énerva.  
  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à suivre tes parents Diana ? Tu penses à nous ? Nous aussi sommes tous affectés par leur perte, mais la vie continue ! Que crois- tu que j'ai ressenti quand l'Héritier à tué mes parents, et Ron ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu viendras à Poudlard, parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre toi aussi !  
  
- Oh Hermione. . . Je suis désolée !  
  
Elles s'étreignirent en pleurant.  
  
Il fut convenu que Diana rejoindrait Poudlard une semaine après avoir fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour ses parents, l'hôpital et son appartement. Drago l'amena à Poudlard le dimanche suivant, une semaine après le drame.  
  
Hermione accueillit son amie, totalement désorientée.  
  
- Tu suivras une étude normale. Tu subiras la Répartition et intégrera la Première Année. Tu seras plus âgée qu'eux, et compte tenu des circonstances, tu ne partageras pas les dortoirs. Je t'ai fait attribuer une chambre particulière. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander. J'ai déjà informé tous les professeurs. Cependant, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'adresser soit à moi, Severus, Sirius, Harry ou Ginny.  
  
- Je te remercie Hermione.  
  
- Demain matin, nous annoncerons ton arrivée et tu subiras la Répartition, pour savoir quelle Maison tu. . .  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Je t'en ai déjà parlé. Chaque élève est affecté à une Maison selon son caractère et ses aptitudes : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et Serpentard.  
  
- Oh. . . oui. Tu étais à Gryffondor avec Harry et Ginny. Drago était à Serpentard, tandis que le Professeur Rogue a fait Gryffondor puis Serdaigle.  
  
- C'est ça. Je suis directrice de Gryffondor, Harry de Serpentard, Ginny de Serdaigle et le Professeur Chourave de Pouffsouffle. Et vu ton caractère, tu seras soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serdaigle. Le Choixpeau en décidera.  
  
- Le quoi ?  
  
- Le Choixpeau. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras demain.  
  
Hermione montra sa chambre à Diana. Les élèves la regardèrent avec curiosité. Cette femme était trop âgée pour être une nouvelle élève. Mais elle ne semblait pas être professeur pour autant. . .  
  
  
  
La Grande Salle résonnait des conversations joyeuses des élèves qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Severus se leva et réclama le silence.  
  
- Je dois vous annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Ses pouvoirs ne sont révélés que très récemment. Je vous demande d'accueillir Diana Anderson.  
  
Il y eut un brouhaha épouvantable. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, s'interrogeant sur Diana, certains reconnaissant la femme de la veille. Severus attendit que le silence revienne.  
  
- Ses pouvoirs ne se sont réveillés que dernièrement, mais elle suivra une parcours normal parmi nous.  
  
Hermione se leva.  
  
- Suivez-moi Mlle Anderson.  
  
Elle fit asseoir Diana sur le tabouret et posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Gryffondor !  
  
De joie, Diana se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione. Des questions se posaient autour d'elles. Les élèves se demandaient si cette Diana Anderson avait quelque lien avec leur professeur. Il était évident que oui.  
  
- Je suis si heureuse d'être dans ta maison, Hermione.  
  
- Oui, et à présent, tu es mon élève.  
  
  
  
Diana découvrait avec émerveillement Poudlard et son enseignement hors du commun, et ne regrettait pas son ancienne existence. Les élèves l'avaient bien accueillie et ils apprirent qu'elle était la meilleure amie du Professeur Granger-Rogue. Elle s'était inscrite au Club d'Hermione et s'était fait de nouveaux amis mais n'apprécia pas l'air froid de Victoria, ce qui était réciproque. Elle se confia à Hermione après la première semaine.  
  
- Je n'aime pas beaucoup la fille rousse assise au fond de la classe pendant le Club.  
  
- Il s'agit de Victoria Schell, une Serpentard. Elle vient de Durmstrang, une école de sorcellerie quelque part dans le nord de l'Europe.  
  
- Il existe des écoles en Europe ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Beauxbâtons en France et Durmstrang. Ce sont les trois grandes écoles européennes. En Amérique, le plus célèbre est l'institut des Sorcières de Salem.  
  
- C'est étonnant. J'ignorais que le monde sorcier était si développé.  
  
- Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre, Diana.  
  
Drago vint lui rendre visite ce même week-end. Hermione l'intercepta avant qu'il n'aille voir Diana.  
  
- As-tu des nouvelles sur l'Héritier ?  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- Les Aurors mènent l'enquête. Mais rien. Il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle attaque.  
  
- Etrange.  
  
- Je commence à croire qu'il nous vise personnellement. Ce qui signifierait qu'il n'a pas possédé l'un d'entre nous.  
  
- J'y ai réfléchi. Le soir de l'attaque, nous avions tous un alibi, et nous étions tous ensemble. Moi avec Severus, Harry avec Ginny et Sirius et toi avec Diana. Nous sommes espionnés, reste à savoir qui et comment.  
  
- Je persiste à penser qu'il est ici, à Poudlard.  
  
- Drago, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Un inconnu ne peut pénétrer à Poudlard !  
  
- Et s'il possédait l'un des Professeurs ? Hermione, il faut être très vigilante. Parles-en à Rogue, Potter et Black.  
  
- Je le ferai.  
  
  
  
Harry tentait une fois de plus de convaincre Severus concernant l'équipe de Quidditch de Professeurs, quand Hermione dans le bureau. Severus lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry.  
  
- Tu devais convaincre ton mari, reprocha Harry.  
  
- Désolée, j'ai oublié. Severus, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ?  
  
- Tu te ligues contre moi ?  
  
- Non, c'est juste que je trouve que c'est une excellente idée de renforcer nos liens.  
  
- Potter, dès que vous aurez trouvé un gardien digne de ce nom, j'accepterai.  
  
- Comptez là-dessus.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.  
  
Ils rirent tous les trois. Mais Hermione redevint grave. Severus s'en aperçut.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Je viens de voir Drago.  
  
Elle leur rapporta la conversation.  
  
- Si cet Héritier est effectivement parmi nous, possédé ou pas, il va falloir faire très attention, approuva Harry.  
  
- C'est évident.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Drago entra avec Diana. Il souriait. Hermione remarqua qu'il tenait un parchemin dans la main.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle ?  
  
- Une lettre du Ministère, que je viens de recevoir. On vient de me dire de mener mon enquête ici à Poudlard. En tant que Professeur.  
  
Il tendit la lettre à Severus qui la parcourut rapidement. Il réfléchit un moment.  
  
- Très bien. Dès lundi, vous serez le nouveau Professeur de Potions. Cela me déchargera. Et je crois me rappeler que les Potions était le seul domaine où vous étiez excellent.  
  
- Grâce au Professeur que j'ai eu, rétorqua Drago avec un grand sourire.  
  
Diana cria de joie et sauta au cou de Drago. Harry sourit.  
  
- Drago, veux-tu être gardien de notre équipe de Quidditch ?  
  
Severus murmura un juron, ce qui provoqua le fou rire d'Hermione et Harry.  
  
  
  
Les différents éléments se mettent en place. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	6. Scene de menage

Chapitre 6 : Scène de ménage  
  
  
  
Harry, ayant eu gain de cause, organisa les séances d'entraînement. Les élèves furent mis au courant et se réjouirent. Du coup, ils furent tous motivés pour gagner la Coupe pour avoir le privilège de jouer contre les Professeurs. Les Serpentards furent contents d'apprendre la nomination de Drago Malefoy, même n'étant pas leur Directeur de Maison. Il ne manquerait pas de les favoriser même si Potter s'acharnait sur eux. Diana était aux anges chaque fois qu'elle avait Potions, et bientôt, tous surent que Diana et Drago sortaient ensemble, et par la même occasion que Drago et Hermione étaient frère et s?ur, ce qui refroidit l'enthousiasme des Serpentards. Severus le remarqua.  
  
- Il comptent sur Malefoy pour remonter leurs points enlevés par Potter.  
  
- Je sais, répondit Hermione. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs. Mais Drago sait à quoi s'attendre. Il ne se laissera pas faire.  
  
- J'espère bien.  
  
  
  
Victoria savait que le nouveau Professeur de Potions était le frère d'Hermione Granger. Elle se demanda comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient être jumeaux. Drago, ex-Serpentard, blond au regard gris et professeur intéressant, frère d'Hermione, ex-Gryffondor, brune au regard noisette ? Complètement irrationnel. Mais elle concentra son attention sur Severus Rogue. Noël approchait, et le ténébreux Professeur lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de cours après les vacances. En effet, Severus n'étant plus le professeur de Potions avait tenu à achever les cours de soutien jusqu'à Noël. Le dernier cours aurait lieu la veille de Noël. Elle agirait à ce moment-là.  
  
  
  
Sirius supervisait la décoration du château pour Noël quand Harry et Hermione le trouvèrent.  
  
- Salut Harry ! Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius. Je dois t'exposer une nouvelle stratégie pour le Quidditch.  
  
- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Severus ?  
  
- Pour qu'il m'envoie sur les roses ? Non merci, rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Harry ! protesta Hermione. Severus n'est pas ainsi. Il a accepté ton idée. . .  
  
- Avec réticence.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux à vos discussions. J'ai rendez-vous avec Diana et Ginny pour aller faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
- Tu n'as pas encore fait les achats de Noël ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Moi si, mais Diana non. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps avec les études.  
  
  
  
Une grande partie des étudiants avaient déserté l'Ecole pour Noël. Mais Victoria était restée. On était le 24 décembre, et Severus avait proposé cette dernière séance pour réviser quelques potions. Elle était assise devant lui pendant qu'il énumérait les différents ingrédients d'une Potion, mais elle le regardait sans écouter.  
  
- Vous m'entendez Mlle Schell ?  
  
- Je vous écoute Professeur. Je peux vous poser une question ? Pourquoi ne continuez-vous pas à m'enseigner les Potions après Noël ? J'ai envie d'approfondissement.  
  
- Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. Je ne suis plus Professeur de Potions depuis deux mois, et si j'ai continué depuis, c'est uniquement parce que je ne pouvais vous abandonner après avoir commencé. Mais vous pouvez toujours demander au Professeur Malefoy de. . .  
  
- Non !  
  
Elle se leva.  
  
- J'aime beaucoup votre cours, et le Professeur Malefoy est moins agréable que vous.  
  
Severus haussa un sourcil. A part Hermione, personne ne l'avait trouvé agréable, et encore moins pour ses cours. Et Hermione le trouvait agréable dans un autre domaine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les Potions. Victoria continuait.  
  
- J'ai une grande estime pour vous, Professeur. Et. . . je crois que je me suis attachée à vous.  
  
- Mlle Schell. . .  
  
- Je sais. Le règlement interdit toutes relations Professeur-élève, et vous êtes marié. Mais. . . je ne peux m'empêcher de vous aimer. S'il vous plaît, ne me rejetez pas ! Je vous en supplie. . .  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Décontenancé, Severus ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, faute d'un autre endroit pour les poser, et s'apprêta à la repousser.  
  
Et le malheur fut qu'Hermione entra juste à ce moment-là.  
  
  
  
Hermione avait passé l'après-midi à la Bibliothèque, essayant de trouver un sujet pour le Club de Magie étrangère. Elle finit par trouver un livre intéressant et l'emprunta. En consultant sa montre, elle constata que Severus n'allait pas tarder à finir son cours avec Victoria, et se dirigea vers le Laboratoire de Potions. En route, elle croisa Harry et Ginny, et discuta un peu avec eux avant de les quitter. Pensant que Severus se trouvait seul dans le Laboratoire, elle entra sans frapper et se figea sur le seuil, découvrant Victoria et Severus enlacés, elle, les mains autour de son cou, et lui, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle lâcha le livre.  
  
Severus grommela un juron, repoussa durement Victoria et se dirigea vers sa femme. Celle-ci et s'enfuit dans le couloir.  
  
- Hermione ! cria Severus.  
  
Il la suivit, sans un regard en arrière.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Victoria. Elle aurait Severus, coûte que coûte, et elle éliminerait tous les obstacles. Et Hermione Granger en était un.  
  
  
  
Hermione se réfugia dans son ancienne chambre et verrouilla derrière elle. C'était compter sans Severus, qui força sa porte avec un « Alohomora ! » impatient. Hermione l'affronta, le regard brillant de colère.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta Severus.  
  
- Etrange, ce sont les mots que tous les coupables prononcent quand on les prend sur le fait ! railla Hermione.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Tais-toi ! Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire que tu me resterais fidèle ? D'ailleurs venant de toi, cela ne m'étonne pas !  
  
Severus se raidit.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Cela veut dire tout simplement que tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Il y a encore des tas de choses que j'ignore sur toi. Retourne donc avec Victoria si ça te chante, mais ne m'approche plus.  
  
- Hermione, tu te trompes !  
  
- J'ai l'habitude de croire ce que je vois. Et ce que j'ai vu à l'instant ne portait pas à confusion. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !  
  
- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.  
  
On frappa à la porte, restée ouverte. C'était Harry, l'air inquiet.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? On vous entend à l'autre bout du château.  
  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Hermione. . . intervint Severus.  
  
- La ferme !  
  
Et sans prévenir, elle brandit sa baguette sur Severus.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
Severus se figea, un masque de stupeur sur le visage. Hermione se précipita hors de la pièce, devant Harry complètement éberlué. Puis, il se reprit et se dirigea vers Severus.  
  
- Enervatum !  
  
Severus revint à lui. Harry s'adressa à lui.  
  
- Vous allez tout me raconter maintenant. Et je vous préviens que si vous avez fait du mal à Hermione, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas.  
  
Severus soupira et s'exécuta.  
  
  
  
Hermione s'était réfugiée chez Diana et avait éclaté en pleurs dans ses bras. Diana l'avait laissée se calmer et l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre. Mais elle tremblait d'indignation quand Hermione eût terminé.  
  
- Comment a-t-il osé te faire ça ?  
  
- Oh Diana. . . J'ai si mal ! Il m'a trahie.  
  
- Je te comprends. . .  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Si c'est lui. . .  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Diana alla ouvrir. Drago se tenait derrière la porte avec Harry. Elle sortit de la chambre et referma derrière elle.  
  
- Hermione est avec toi ? demanda Drago.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Elle souffre.  
  
- Severus m'a tout raconté, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas fautif, expliqua Harry.  
  
Diana poussa un soupir excédé.  
  
- Les mecs ! Ce n'est jamais de leur faute évidemment. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé réellement, mais Hermione est bouleversée, et telle que je la connais, elle refusera d'adresser la parole à Severus à partir de maintenant.  
  
- Mais. . . commença Harry.  
  
- Inutile d'essayer de la convaincre, coupa Diana.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
- Elle est têtue. Elle se calmera bien.  
  
Hermione reprit ses appartements de Gryffondor. Severus ne se montra pas. Ginny et Sirius furent mis au courant. Ginny prit le parti d'Hermione, tandis que Sirius penchait pour Severus.  
  
Le jour de Noël arriva le lendemain. Avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres, Hermione offrit ses cadeaux à tous ses amis, sauf à Severus. Mais quand elle se retira dans sa chambre, son sourire s'évanouit, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une boîte sur sa table de chevet. Une longue boîte rectangulaire en velours bleu nuit. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était une fine chaîne avec un diamant taillé en forme de c?ur, dans un cercle d'or. Une carte accompagnait le cadeau : « Avec tout mon amour, Severus ». La colère reprit ses droits. Quel bel hypocrite !  
  
Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Severus, où elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil, le regard vide. Elle lui lança la boîte au visage, qu'il reçut à la tempe.  
  
- Reprends donc ton cadeau ! Je n'en veux pas !  
  
Elle repartit en claquant la porte.  
  
Severus ouvrit la boîte. Il avait acheté ce pendentif deux semaines auparavant comme cadeau de Noël pour Hermione, qu'il avait tenu à lui offrir, malgré les événements de la veille. Il porta les doigts à la tempe. Il saignait, mais son c?ur seul était douloureux et vide, sans l'être aimé à ses côtés.  
  
Un coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir. Victoria se tenait sur le seuil.  
  
- Joyeux Noël Professeur Rogue. . . Mais vous êtes blessé !  
  
- Mlle Schell, je vous conseille dès à présent de rester à votre place si vous ne voulez pas que je vous expulse de Poudlard. Est-ce clair ?  
  
Et sans attendre la réponse, il lui claqua la porte au nez.  
  
Victoria était furieuse. Il fallait qu'il oublie sa femme et vite.  
  
  
  
Que pensez-vous de cette petite dispute entre Hermione et Severus ? 


	7. Entre la vie et la mort

Chapitre 7 : Entre la vie et la mort  
  
  
  
Tous les élèves apprirent bien vite la discorde qui régnait entre Hermione et Severus. Hermione avait en effet annoncé à ses élèves qu'elle reprenait son nom de jeune fille sans le « Rogue ». Cela, ajouté au fait que les deux Professeurs ne s'adressaient même plus un regard les conforta dans leurs hypothèses : il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les vacances de Noël. Mais personne ne sut l'exacte vérité.  
  
Diana, Ginny, Drago et Harry s'inquiétaient pour Hermione. Elle ne mangeait presque rien et des cernes ombraient ses yeux, ajoutant à la pâleur de son visage. Quant à Severus, cela n'allait guère mieux. Diana et Ginny savaient qu'Hermione pleurait souvent le soir dans la solitude de sa chambre, pour la bonne raison qu'elles l'avaient entendu un soir qu'elles venaient la voir, mais n'avaient osé la déranger.  
  
Elles s'en ouvrirent à Drago et Harry.  
  
- Il faut faire quelque chose, déclara Diana. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi.  
  
- Moi non plus, dit Harry. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?  
  
- Hermione et Severus sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Aucun ne fera le premier pas, constata Drago.  
  
- D'autant que c'est Severus qui est en faute, ajouta Ginny. Même si c'est Victoria qui a commencé.  
  
- Seulement, Hermione ne le croit pas, soupira Diana.  
  
- Que manigancez-vous tous les quatre ? intervint Hermione d'une voix faible.  
  
- Hermione, dit Diana, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Tu es d'une pâleur à faire peur, et tu as affreusement maigri.  
  
- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Diana. En attendant, j'ai un service à te demander, Ginny.  
  
- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
  
Hermione lui tendit une liasse de parchemin.  
  
- Ce sont mes cours pour le Club de Magie Etrangère, pour les quatre prochaines séances. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper ?  
  
- Oui, bien évidemment.  
  
Tous les quatre la comprenaient parfaitement : comment aurait-elle pu se retrouver dans la même salle que Victoria et Severus durant trois heures, et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Néanmoins, Ginny se décida à aller trouver le Professeur Rogue ?  
  
  
  
- Professeur, puis-je vous voir un instant ?  
  
- Que voulez-vous Weasley ? demanda Severus, sèchement.  
  
- Il faut que je vous parle d'Hermione. Elle vient de me confier ses quatre prochains cours pour le Club, me demandant de la remplacer.  
  
Severus se raidit. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il avait pensé profiter du Club pour la voir en tête-en-tête, et n'avait pas pensé qu'elle l'éviterait ainsi.  
  
- Allez la voir, et forcez-la à vous écouter.  
  
- Elle le refuse. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, elle m'a stupéfixé.  
  
- Mais plus vous tardez, et plus votre mariage se détruit peu à peu.  
  
Ginny se tut, une idée lui traversant l'esprit.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution.  
  
Severus la regarda, plein d'espoir.  
  
- Avez-vous du Veritaserum ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Allez la voir avec du Veritaserum et buvez-le devant elle. Ensuite, dites- lui ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé. Elle se rendra compte de son erreur.  
  
- Rappelez-moi d'augmenter votre salaire, Professeur Weasley, dit-il en se précipitant hors du bureau.  
  
Dans le couloir, il croisa Harry.  
  
- Potter, où est Hermione ?  
  
- Elle est à l'extérieur, au bord du lac.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Ginny rejoignit Harry, tandis que Severus s'éloignait vivement.  
  
- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je lui ai fourni le moyen de reconquérir Hermione.  
  
  
  
Hermione fixait les eaux noires du lac, plongée dans ses pensées, le vent glacé de l'hiver, faisant virevolter sa cape autour d'elle. Severus lui manquait terriblement, et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Mais, à chaque fois, elle détournait le regard et l'ignorait.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Elle sentit son c?ur s'arrêter de battre. Une silhouette vêtue de noir, la capuche sur la tête, de manière à masquer le visage.  
  
- L'Héritier, souffla Hermione.  
  
Elle chercha sa baguette, mais le sorcier leva la sienne.  
  
- Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Tu vas mourir, dit-il d'une voix basse et profonde.  
  
Hermione savait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Son seul regret serait de ne pas avoir dit une dernière fois à Severus qu'elle l'aimait, à cause de cette stupide dispute. . .  
  
- Stupéfix ! lança-t-elle.  
  
Un bouclier absorba le sort.  
  
Hermione reconnut le Bouclier que Ron avait utilisé, lorsqu'il avait été possédé par l'Héritier.  
  
- Tu n'as aucune chance. . . Avada. . .  
  
- Hermione !  
  
C'était Severus.  
  
- . . . Kedavra !  
  
Hermione se jeta à terre, évitant le Sortilège.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Le sort était dirigé sur Severus.  
  
- Non Severus ! cria Hermione.  
  
Elle se tourna vers l'Héritier. Elle se força à garder son sang-froid et se confectionna un Bouclier de Défense. Mais l'Héritier rit et lança à nouveau son Sortilège de la Mort. Hermione maintint son Bouclier, mais celui-ci ne put résister à la puissance du sort et vola en éclats. La dernière pensée d'Hermione avant que le sort ne l'atteigne fut pour Severus.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Severus.  
  
L'Héritier vit les professeurs du Château accourir et disparut promptement.  
  
Harry et Sirius arrivèrent les premiers. Severus souleva Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Harry s'agenouilla dans l'herbe.  
  
- Il s'agissait du Sortilège Impardonnable, nous avons vu l'éclair vert.  
  
- Elle est vivante ! murmura Severus.  
  
Sirius l'examina. Son pouls était faible, mais il battait.  
  
- Emmenons-la vite à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry comprit ce qui avait dû se passer.  
  
- Son Bouclier a du absorber une partie du Sortilège et filtré les effets meurtriers.  
  
- C'est un miracle, souffla Severus.  
  
Madame Pomfresh s'empressa auprès d'Hermione. Drago, Ginny et Diana furent affligés de voir Hermione dans cet état. L'infirmière se prononça sur son état.  
  
- Elle est dans le coma. Il faut laisser faire le temps.  
  
Severus n'étant pas en mesure d'assurer son rôle de Directeur, Sirius prit les choses en main. Il avertit les élèves. Quant à Harry, Drago, Ginny et Diana, ils tenaient conseil.  
  
- Mes intuitions étaient fondées. Il nous en veut personnellement, déclara Drago.  
  
- Et il a agi personnellement, ce qui veut dire qu'il est parmi nous, déduisit Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Il nous surveille : sinon comment aurait-il su pour les Anderson ? Et il savait qu'Hermione était seule à l'extérieur.  
  
- Cela voudrait dire que l'Héritier est ici, entre les murs de Poudlard ? s'effraya Diana.  
  
Harry et Drago hochèrent sombrement la tête.  
  
- Restons vigilants, conclut Drago.  
  
Ils rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Severus était au chevet d'Hermione, serrant sa main inerte sur son c?ur.  
  
- Professeur Rogue, appela doucement Ginny.  
  
- Laissez-moi.  
  
Ils échangèrent un regard atterré. Severus se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé.  
  
- La meilleure chose à faire maintenant est d'attendre et la veiller à tour de rôle, annonça Drage. Car l'Héritier risque de venir achever ce qu'il a commencé.  
  
- Qu'il vienne, murmura Severus. Je l'attends de pied ferme.  
  
- Nous la veillerons à tour de rôle, décida Harry. Professeur, vous commencerez cette nuit.  
  
Il hocha la tête. Sirius entra à ce moment-là.  
  
- Les élèves sont au courant, la plupart ayant assisté à la scène. Mais il faut quelqu'un pour assurer ses cours.  
  
- Je le ferai, intervint Severus.  
  
Ainsi fut fait. Tous furent d'accord, et ils se retirèrent pour la nuit, laissant Severus seul à l'infirmerie avec Hermione.  
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Hermione. . . ne me laisse pas . . . Si seulement j'avais été plus vigilant. J'aurais dû me méfier de Victoria. Mais je te jure qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi. Jamais je ne t'aurais trahie. Tu es celle que j'aime le plus au monde. Quant au fait que te ne saches rien de moi. . . je ne me confie pas facilement. Ma vie et mon enfance n'ont pas été roses, mais je les raconterai. Je suis prêt à tout accepter pour que tu me souriens. Oh, Hermione, puisses-tu m'entendre !  
  
  
  
Sirius Black leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, bien que certains savaient déjà de quoi il retournait : Hermione avait été attaquée par l'Héritier. Et Victoria s'en réjouissait. Elle était enfin hors du coup. Pas tout à fait cependant. Elle était seulement dans le coma. Il faudrait que l'Héritier achève son travail, et enfin Severus serait à elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort avait tenu à le tuer. Severus était puissant et était d'une séduction à couper le souffle. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hermione était tombée sous le charme. Mais pourquoi Severus était tombé sous son charme à elle, restait encore un mystère à déterminer.  
  
  
  
Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
Je remercie tous les reviewers ! Par vos encouragements, je trouve le courage de continuer, et j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration !  
  
A lasy de lys : Diana ayant le même âge qu'Hermione, à savoir 19 ans, elle sortira de Poudlard à 26 ans ! Mais tu sais que ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés plutôt tard.  
  
A tous les autres : tout le monde déteste Victoria. Je me suis amusée à faire ce personnage, et je lui réserve quelques tours à ma façon. Je ne peux pas me la voir moi non plus. Mais pour en savoir plus, lisez les prochains chapitres que je mettrais on line !  
  
A bientôt, lune d'argent. 


	8. Visions

Chapitre 8 : Visions  
  
  
  
Voilà un mois qu'Hermione était dans le coma, veillée le plus souvent par Severus, mais aussi Harry, Ginny, Diana, Drago et Sirius. Harry refusait de perdre le moral, et continuait les entraînements de Quidditch, sans Hermione et Severus. Lavande Brown, professeur de Divination, proposa de tirer les cartes pour Hermione. Harry resta sceptique, mais Diana et Ginny acceptèrent.  
  
Lavande était concentrée sur ses cartes.  
  
- L'Héritier n'est pas loin. . . La mort plane sur Hermione, mais elle lutte pour sa vie. Des. . . élèves vont mourir !!  
  
Elle poussa un cri aigu et sursauta. Harry, resté à l'écart, se rapprocha.  
  
- As-tu vu de qui il s'agissait ?  
  
Lavande secoua la tête, sous le choc.  
  
- Non. . . Mais le danger est proche. Et je pense qu'Hermione vivra.  
  
Elle se força à sourire.  
  
- J'apprécie Hermione moi aussi. J'espère qu'elle se réveillera bientôt.  
  
- Merci Lavande, dit Harry. En attendant, nous mettrons en place les mesures de sécurité pour prévenir le danger. Si l'Héritier est parmi nous, nous devrons faire face.  
  
- Harry, j'ai vu une ombre sur les cartes. C'est mauvais signe.  
  
En le voyant se renfrogner, elle ajouta :  
  
- Je ne suis pas comme le Professeur Trelawney. Ma mère avait un don de Divination, qu'elle m'a transmis. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et cette ombre existe bien. J'ai le pressentiment que l'Héritier est parmi nous, peut-être même parmi nos élèves.  
  
- C'est insensé. Aucun n'a assez de puissance pour. . .  
  
- Tu oublies ce qui est arrivé à Ron, intervint Ginny. Un de nos élèves est peut-être possédé par l'Héritier.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Lavande, essaye de découvrir qui c'est.  
  
- Je te promets de faire mon possible.  
  
  
  
Severus était de nouveau au chevet d'Hermione, sa main dans la sienne. Il réfléchissait. L'Héritier ne s'était pas manifesté, et Victoria s'était calmée. Hélas, elle ne faisait rien qui put enlever des points à Serpentard. Toujours parfaite, alors que Severus aurait bien aimé se défouler sur elle. Elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il parlait à Hermione, lui racontait la vie du Collège, le déroulement du Club, où Ginny la remplaçait avec efficacité.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Hermione l'entendait. Elle entendait les voix de Severus, Drago, Diana, Harry, Ginny et parfois Sirius. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit où tout était blanc autour d'elle. Une immensité blanche. Elle souhaitait les retrouver mais ignorait comment faire. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle était arrivée là, et depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cet endroit.  
  
Elle écoutait Severus lui raconter la vie de Poudlard.  
  
- J'aimerai tant te rejoindre, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Mais tu peux, intervint une voix.  
  
Elle regarda dans la direction de la voix et se jeta dans les bras de l'arrivant.  
  
- Ron !!! Je suis si heureuse de te voir !  
  
- Moi aussi Hermione.  
  
- Je suis morte ?  
  
- Non. Cela fait longtemps que tu es là. Il est temps que tu retournes chez les vivants. Mais auparavant. . . Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Je vais aussi bien que possible. Après un combat contre l'Héritier.  
  
- L'Héritier. . . Il est redoutable.  
  
- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?  
  
- Non, c'était seulement une voix dans ma tête, me contrôlant totalement, sans aucune révolte possible. Encore pire que l'Imperium.  
  
- Oh Ron. . .  
  
- Ne le laisse pas faire. Il finira par anéantir le monde. Il est pire même que Voldemort, car il agit dans l'ombre. Nul ne sait quand et où il frappera. Et personne ne sait de qui il s'agit. Mais il peut être vaincu. L'Union fait la Force.  
  
- Je sais. Tu nous manques énormément.  
  
- On dirait pas, répliqua Ron avec un sourire malicieux. Harry et Ginny ne se quittent plus, tandis que Malefoy et Diana. . . Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Sans compter que tu es mariée à présent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que toi et Rogue. . .  
  
- Severus. . . Il me manque. . .  
  
- Tu as toujours su au fond de toi qu'il était innocent. Mais méfie-toi de Victoria. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur ton cher Severus.  
  
- Je la tiendrai à l'?il.  
  
- S'il te plaît, veille aussi sur Ginny.  
  
- Ginny a beaucoup souffert de ta disparition. Mais elle est chouchoutée par Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Je sais que Harry prend soin d'elle. Il l'aime profondément. Mais elle a besoin d'une présence féminine, surtout depuis que j'ai tué notre mère.  
  
Il serra les poings. Hermione l'apaisa.  
  
- Ce n'est nullement de ta faute. Mais tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
- Vous me manquez énormément tous les deux, Harry et toi. Le trio inséparable de Poudlard est à jamais dissous.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça. Nous nous retrouverons.  
  
- Espérons alors que ce sera dans très longtemps.  
  
- Je l'espère aussi.  
  
- Je te souhaite une longue vie de bonheur avec Severus. Et dis à Harry et Ginny qu'ils me manquent et que je les aime tous les deux.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ses larmes coulèrent.  
  
- A bientôt Ronald Weasley.  
  
- A bientôt belle Hermione. Le monde des vivants te réclame.  
  
Il l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres d'un baiser plein de tendresse comme un frère pour sa s?ur. Une vive lumière éblouit Hermione, ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit le visage de Severus, rayonnant de bonheur.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Severus. . . Je t'aime. . .  
  
Madame Pomfresh avertit les professeurs qui accoururent.  
  
- Bienvenue parmi nous, Hermione, souhaita Ginny.  
  
- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, renchérit Harry.  
  
- Merci tous les deux. Ron vous embrasse tous les deux. Vous lui manquez beaucoup.  
  
- Tu as vu Ron, souffla Ginny.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- Il m'a aidée à revenir.  
  
- Nous l'en remercions, remercia Drago.  
  
Malgré leur joie de la revoir, ils ne s'attardèrent pas, laissant Severus et Hermione en tête-à-tête.  
  
- Je m'excuse pour tout, Hermione.  
  
- C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai été stupide. J'ai toujours été très têtue. Et j'avais promis de ne plus te juger à la hâte. Oh Severus ! Je ne mérite pas ton amour !  
  
- Chut ! Si tu dis encore une bêtise de ce genre, je serais en colère.  
  
- Je t'aime tellement !  
  
Ils échangèrent un long baiser.  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai promis une augmentation à Ginny Weasley ? Elle m'a suggéré de prendre du Veritaserum et de te dire la vérité.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Ginny est intelligente !  
  
- Maintenant repose-toi. Je te fatigue avec toutes ces histoires.  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu ne me fatigueras jamais Severus, dit-elle avec un clin d'?il malicieux.  
  
Severus saisit l'allusion et rougit comme un jeune étudiant.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mais l'infirmière survint et obligea Hermione à dormir pour récupérer ses forces. Elle obéit, et s'endormit avec Severus lui tenant la main.  
  
  
  
La peste soit de cette Hermione Granger ! Victoria était furieuse. Hermione avait eu une excellente occasion de mourir et elle l'avait laissée échapper. Mais elle était déterminée à avoir Severus. Et si elle ne l'avait pas, personne ne l'aurait. Elle irait jusqu'à le tuer si nécessaire. Restait à espérer que l'Héritier passe de nouveau à l'attaque.  
  
  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre !!! C'est beau l'amour !  
  
Merci aux reviewers, et surtout à Sailor Digitale, ma plus fervente supporter, et ennemie de Victoria.  
  
A bientôt ! 


	9. Bon accueil a Poudlard

Chapitre 9 : Bon accueil à Poudlard  
  
  
  
Hermione se rétablit rapidement grâce aux soins de l'infirmière et de la présence constante de ses amis et de son mari. Une semaine plus tard, elle reprenait ses cours. Severus l'avait remplacée quatre semaines durant pour les cours de Métamorphoses, tandis que Ginny s'était chargée du Club avec l'aide de Severus.  
  
Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de classe avec Severus, le lundi matin, elle fut applaudie par les Gryffondors.  
  
- Que me vaut cet accueil enthousiaste ?  
  
- Vous avez résisté à l'Héritier et triomphé du Sortilège de la Mort, Professeur, répondit un élève.  
  
- Merci. Mais je dois surtout ma guérison au Professeur Rogue.  
  
Victoria ne put en supporter davantage. Elle se leva. Hermione la fixa.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Schell ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
  
- Je me demande comment vous avez pu échapper à l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Un Bouclier de Défense tout simplement. Il est étonnant que vous ne connaissiez pas cette défense, que le Professeur Black vous a pourtant enseignée.  
  
- Je connais cette défense. Mais une sorcière de faible niveau. . .  
  
- Schell, je sais que vous souhaitez ma mort. Et je sais aussi que vous avez décidé de séduire mon mari. Et je suis décidée à me battre jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Vous ne le méritez pas, répliqua Victoria.  
  
Severus intervint.  
  
- Je sais mieux que quiconque qui choisir. Et j'ai choisi Hermione Granger, tenez-vous le pour dit Schell, ou quittez cette école. Je ne vous retiens pas le moins du monde.  
  
Les yeux de Victoria flamboyèrent de colère. Elle sortit de la salle et claqua la porte.  
  
- Bon débarras, murmura Hermione.  
  
- Je te laisse, dit Severus en sortant.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et sourit. Elle s'adressa à ses élèves.  
  
- Me voilà de retour parmi vous. J'espère que le Professeur Rogue ne vous a pas trop. . . mené la vie dure.  
  
- Oh non, il n'a pas été difficile, répondit un élève, contrairement aux années précédentes en Potions.  
  
Ils rirent.  
  
- Nous devons vous remercier, Professeur Granger-Rogue.  
  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi, Warren ? demanda Hermione, surprise.  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue a changé, et ce, depuis votre mariage.  
  
- Le Professeur n'a jamais été. . .mauvais. . . Il favorisait Serpentard, ce qui était dans l'esprit de compétition entre les quatre Maisons. Mais quand il était étudiant dans ce Collège, il était à Gryffondor.  
  
Les élèves en restèrent bouche bée devant la révélation.  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue était à Gryffondor ? s'écria le dénommé Warren.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête, amusée.  
  
- Gryffondor puis Serdaigle. Mais n'allez pas lui dire que je vous ai raconté cela, car sinon, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
- Ça risque pas ! Il est trop content que vous soyez enfin remise.  
  
  
  
Victoria attendait Severus devant la porte de son bureau. Il soupira en la voyant.  
  
- Que voulez-vous Schell ?  
  
- Je dois vous parler Professeur.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi.  
  
- De ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant avec votre femme. Comment pouvez- vous la laisser. . .  
  
- Je vous conseille de vous taire si vous vous apprêtez à insulter Hermione.  
  
- Elle n'a aucun droit de me traiter de la sorte !  
  
- Vous l'avez cherchée. Et je ne vais pas prendre votre défense.  
  
- Vous êtes trop inquiet de la perdre à nouveau. Vous me faites penser à un chien obéissant derrière son maître.  
  
Severus blêmit.  
  
- Vous allez trop loin Schell.  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Libre à vous de m'expulser. J'irai rejoindre l'Héritier.  
  
- Il n'accepte pas d'alliés.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on verra.  
  
- Alors bonne chance à vous, vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Poudlard.  
  
- Très bien.  
  
Elle sortit du bureau, folle de rage.  
  
Personne ne revit Victoria de la matinée.  
  
  
  
Hermione vint retrouver Severus à midi, un paquet à la main.  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
- Victoria a été renvoyée ce matin.  
  
- Renvoyée ?  
  
- Elle est venue me trouver et t'a pratiquement insultée, et moi avec. Elle voulait rejoindre l'Héritier.  
  
- Elle va se faire massacrer. Il n'accepte pas d'alliés. Mais je ne vais pas m'inquiéter de son sort.  
  
Elle tendit le paquet à Severus.  
  
- C'est pour toi. Ton cadeau de Noël. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te l'offrir. . .  
  
Il lui sourit et ouvrit le paquet. C'était une cape de velours noir, bordée de bleu marine, et doublée de laine.  
  
- Elle est très belle.  
  
- Je me disais que tu risquais d'attraper froid dans tes cachots que tu t'obstines à garder pour bureau.  
  
- Je te remercie Hermione.  
  
Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.  
  
- Consentiras-tu à accepter mon cadeau ?  
  
C'était la chaîne et le pendentif. Elle s'approcha et passa son doigt sur la fine cicatrice que Severus avait à la tempe lorsque l'écrin lui avait heurté la tête, après qu'elle l'ait jeté.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment trop impulsive.  
  
Il lui prit la main.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le méritais.  
  
Elle rit doucement.  
  
- Tu es incorrigible.  
  
Severus la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et lui mit le collier. Elle se retourna et lui prit le visage entre les mains.  
  
- Je t'aime. Jamais plus je ne douterai de toi.  
  
Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Severus la serra dans ses bras plus étroitement.  
  
Un raclement de gorge discret se fit entendre. Hermione et Severus tournèrent la tête. Diana et Drago se tenaient sur le seuil, amusés.  
  
- J'ai frappé mais ça ne répondait pas, expliqua Diana.  
  
- Que veux-tu Diana ? demanda Hermione, sans s'écarter des genoux de son mari.  
  
- La totalité des élèves de Poudlard te réclame, répondit son amie. Mais nous pouvons leur dire de patienter, si ça t'arrange. Mais permets-moi une suggestion. . . Ce serait plus confortable dans un lit, non ?  
  
Hermione et Severus s'empourprèrent violemment, tandis que Drago et Diana furent pris de fou rire. Hermione se redressa.  
  
- Si tu n'étais pas mon amie, Diana, je t'aurais déjà enlevé 100 Points, grommela Hermione, embarrassée.  
  
- Allons Mione ! Ne le prends pas comme ça. Vous êtes mignons tout plein, le Professeur Rogue et toi !  
  
- Severus Rogue, mignon ? répéta Drago, le fou rire le reprenant.  
  
- La ferme Malefoy, gronda Severus.  
  
- Drago, je t'en prie ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
Mais elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Hermione éclata de rire. Severus l'imita peu après. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que tous les quatre rejoignirent la Grande Salle.  
  
Une surprise attendait Hermione. Une grande bannière comportant le blason de Poudlard avec « Bon retour Hermione Granger-Rogue ! » était accrochée au-dessus de la table des Professeurs. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, tout le monde l'applaudit, même les Serpentards, qui de toute évidence avaient été forcés par Harry.  
  
Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Merci. . .Merci à tous !  
  
- On voit que tu es très appréciée, glissa Severus à son oreille.  
  
- Et vive le Professeur Rogue qui a veillé sur elle ! lança Harry, avec un grand sourire à l'attention de Severus.  
  
Les cris et les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, les élèves hurlant le nom de Rogue. Severus lança un regard meurtrier à Harry.  
  
- Potter, vous êtes un homme mort, murmura-t-il.  
  
Hermione l'entendit.  
  
- Laisse-le donc tranquille ! Harry a raison.  
  
Le silence revint. Hermione, Severus et Drago rejoignirent la table des Professeurs, tandis que Diana regagnait la table de Gryffondor. Hermione resta debout.  
  
- Merci à tous de cet accueil chaleureux. Tout cela me donne la conviction que nous viendrons à bout de l'Héritier sans mal. Restons unis et rien ne nous arrivera !  
  
Les cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de nouveau. Hermione s'assit entre Severus et Harry.  
  
- Harry, qu'as-tu dit aux Serpentards pour qu'ils participent ?  
  
- Je les ai juste menacés de retirer 500 Points.  
  
- Tu n'es pas sérieux !  
  
- Si pourquoi ? Seulement trois élèves étaient d'accord pour le faire.  
  
- Parker, Tooley et O'Neil ?  
  
- Oui, tes trois prodiges du Club.  
  
- J'envisage sérieusement de les changer de Maison. Ils ne sont qu'en troisième Année et l'idée qu'ils doivent encore passer quatre ans chez Serpentard. . .  
  
- Parles-en à Severus.  
  
- J'ai entendu, intervint Severus. Je les convoquerai cet après-midi dans mon bureau. Ils auront droit à une nouvelle Répartition.  
  
- Merci Severus, dit Hermione.  
  
- De rien, je le fais pour toi. Quant à vous Potter, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.  
  
- Allons Professeur Rogue, ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça ! Si ?  
  
- Severus ! Harry ! Arrêtez donc de vous chamailler comme des enfants !  
  
- Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! déclara malicieusement Drago. Harry, si tu avais vu ces deux-là se bécotter tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Rogue. . .  
  
- Drago ! coupa Hermione, rouge de honte.  
  
- Ils étaient prêts à rouler par terre, continua Drago sans se soucier de l'interruption.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Vos retrouvailles ce week-end n'étaient pas suffisantes ? demanda Harry, en enfonçant le clou.  
  
- Potter, je vous conseille de la fermer ! menaça Severus.  
  
Hermione était affreusement gênée.  
  
- Surtout que la moitié du château a dû les entendre, ajouta Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, pas toi !! s'indigna Hermione.  
  
Severus se leva.  
  
- Hermione, allons-y. Puisqu'ils adorent disserter sur notre vie privée, nous allons leur donner une bonne raison pour continuer, déclara-t-il en souriant.  
  
Hermione se détendit et rit.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en prenant la main tendue.  
  
Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle et la quittèrent.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall.  
  
Hermione et Severus se figèrent brusquement, le sang se glaça dans leurs veines, leurs sourires s'évanouirent. L'Héritier se tenait devant eux, la baguette à la main, un sort prêt à être lancé. . .  
  
  
  
Terminé !!!!!! A la prochaine ! 


	10. Tragiques pertes

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf Diana Anderson, Victoria Schell et l'Héritier.  
  
Petit résumé : L'Héritier a attaqué Hermione mais n'a pas réussi à la tuer. Revenue de son coma avec l'aide de Ron, elle a été accueillie chaleureusement par les élèves de Poudlard. De son côté, Severus a expulsé Victoria de l'école. . .  
  
Chapitre 10 : Tragiques pertes  
  
  
  
- Oh non ! murmura Severus.  
  
Hermione fit demi-tour pour prévenir les élèves.  
  
- Pas si vite ! lança l'Héritier.  
  
- Attention ! hurla Hermione, priant pour que ses amis l'entendent.  
  
Son souhait fut exaucé. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Harry, Drago, Ginny, Sirius et les autres Professeurs accouraient.  
  
- Tous les Professeurs ? Quel honneur ! se moqua l'Héritier.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? défia Severus.  
  
- Hermione. . . Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir de ton coma. J'achèverai ma tâche en ce jour.  
  
Hermione frissonna.  
  
- Tu n'achèveras rien du tout, répliqua Severus en se plaçant devant elle, la baguette levée.  
  
- Et tu crois pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi ? gronda l'Héritier.  
  
Il fit un geste avec sa baguette. Severus plaqua soudainement sa main gauche sur son bras droit.  
  
- Severus, ta marque ! comprit Hermione.  
  
Severus serra les dents en réprimant un juron.  
  
Des élèves commençaient à arriver, attirés par le cri d'Hermione.  
  
- Ne restez pas là ! ordonna Hermione en les voyant.  
  
- Au contraire ! intervint l'Héritier. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.  
  
- Le seul fou ici, c'est toi, rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Harry Potter, tu regretteras tes paroles.  
  
Une exclamation retentit. Les professeurs levèrent la tête. Victoria se tenait sur l'un des escaliers, une valise à ses pieds.  
  
- Voici la belle Victoria, ennemie jurée d'Hermione Granger. Approche belle enfant.  
  
Comme hypnotisée, elle s'avança vers lui. « Imperium », comprirent les Professeurs. Derrière les Professeurs, Ginny, aidée des quatre Préfets, rassemblait les élèves dans la Grande Salle avec interdiction d'en sortir. Les quatre Préfets insistèrent pour assister à l'affrontement, mais elle refusa. Mais ils insistèrent tant et tant qu'elle capitula, mais ils resteraient en arrièren, sans prendre de risques inutiles.  
  
- Assez parlé ! Endoloris !  
  
Drago s'effondra à terre. Hermione jeta un contre-sort, qui transforma le Doloris en sortilège d'Allégresse.  
  
- Stupéfix ! lança l'Héritier en visant Sirius.  
  
Celui-ci évita le sort.  
  
La bataille s'engagea à 10 contre un. Mais l'Héritier avait nettement le dessus. Le Bouclier était toujours en place, le protégeant efficacement. De cette façon, il neutralisa Drago, Sirius et Ginny avec respectivement un sortilège de Stupéfixion contre Drago, et deux Doloris contre Sirius et Ginny. Harry, son attention détournée par Ginny, reçut un Doloris. Severus souffrait à cause de sa marque, mais il luttait contre sa douleur. Les quatre Préfets s'engagèrent dans la bataille, ne supportant pas de voir leurs Professeurs en mauvaise posture. Hermione, les voyant, leur cria de rester en retrait, mais ils l'ignorèrent.  
  
- Avada Kedavra ! lança l'Héritier sur les quatre jeunes élèves.  
  
- NOOOOOOON ! hurla Hermione.  
  
L'Héritier se tourna vers elle.  
  
- A ton tour ! Avada. . .  
  
Severus se plaça devant elle et créa un Bouclier.  
  
- Kedavra !  
  
Le Bouclier, bien plus puissant que celui d'Hermione, rejeta le sort.  
  
L'Héritier, voyant son sort échouer, lança un Sortilège d'Entrave et se prépara à lancer un sortilège de mort sur Severus.  
  
- Avada. . .  
  
- Non, Professeur ! hurla Victoria en se jetant devant lui.  
  
- Kedavra !  
  
L'éclair vert toucha Victoria dans le dos qui s'effondra à terre, morte, dans les bras de Severus.  
  
- Incendio ! rugit l'Héritier.  
  
Les corps morts, c'est-à-dire les quatre Préfets et Victoria s'embrasèrent et en un rien de temps, une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva, suffoquant toutes les personnes. Les corps furent des cendres, sans que les Professeurs n'aient rien pu faire.  
  
- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Hermione Granger. Je t'épargne cette fois, mais tu n'échapperas pas longtemps à la mort ! tonna l'Héritier en disparaissant.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu ! gémit Hermione, en s'agenouillant auprès de Severus.  
  
- Quelle horreur. . . murmura celui-ci.  
  
Les élèves de la Grande Salle, surpris par le calme soudain, sortirent, craignant le pire. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant tous les professeurs vivants, mais déchantèrent vite en voyant les cendres et en sentant l'odeur.  
  
- Drago ! s'exclama Diana.  
  
- Enervatum ! lança Hermione à distance.  
  
Celui-ci reprit conscience.  
  
- Seigneur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Diana, en promenant son regard autour d'elle.  
  
- A ton avis ? répondit Hermione.  
  
Un élève revint avec l'infirmière. Madame Pomfresh administra des Potions contre la douleur pour les professeurs ayant subi le Doloris, dont Harry, Ginny et Sirius, et soigna les autres blessés légers. Tous apprirent bien vite que l'Héritier avait fait cinq victimes. Drago avertit le Ministère et deux Aurors vinrent pour prendre les dépositions.  
  
Ils repartirent, ébranlés par la sauvagerie de l'Héritier.  
  
Deux jours après ce funeste événement, Severus réclama une minute de silence.  
  
- En l'honneur de vos camarades, qui par leur courage exemplaire, sont morts, il y a deux jours, je demande une minute de silence.  
  
Après la minute, il reprit.  
  
- Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. En hommage à Susannah Moore, Préfète-en-Chef de Pouffsouffle, Drew Millian, Préfet-en-Chef de Serdaigle, Roger Simpson, Préfet de Gryffondor et Daniel Boyd, Préfet de Serpentard, ainsi que Victoria Schell, élève de Serpentard.  
  
Sirius nomma les quatre nouveaux Préfets.  
  
- Clémentine Harlow, Préfète de Pouffsouffle. Connor Vance, Préfet de Serdaigle. Sarah Robinson, Préfète de Gryffondor, et Richard Halloran, Préfet de Serpentard. Sarah Robinson et Richard Halloran seront les Préfets- en-Chef.  
  
Severus se leva.  
  
- Vous serez à présent chargés de veiller au bon ordre et au respect du règlement de Poudlard de la part de chacune de vos Maisons.  
  
Les quatre Préfets hochèrent la tête.  
  
- A présent, trois élèves de Serpentard vont subir une nouvelle Répartition, suite à la demande du Professeur Granger-Rogue.  
  
James Parker fut envoyé à Gryffondor, tandis que Brian O'Neil et Peter Tooley furent envoyés à Serdaigle.  
  
On les applaudit poliment, mais le c?ur n'y était pas.  
  
  
  
Severus, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Drago et Diana se retrouvèrent le soir-même dans le bureau de Severus. Leurs visages étaient graves.  
  
- C'est de ma faute, commença Ginny. Ils ont insisté. . .  
  
- C'est de notre faute à tous, coupa Harry.  
  
- Comment l'Héritier a-t-il pu s'introduire ici ? se demanda Hermione à voix haute.  
  
- Le Professeur Brown le savait, intervint Diana. Quand ut étais dans le coma, Hermione, elle a tiré les cartes. Elle a dit que l'Héritier était parmi nous, que c'était peut-être un élève.  
  
- Non, c'est illogique, raisonna Drago. Tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Non pas tous, déclara Harry. Il manquait Victoria et Finley, cloué au lit depuis une semaine par la grippe.  
  
- Or Victoria est morte. . . et Finley . . . raisonna Severus.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était Richard Halloran, le nouveau Préfet de Serpentard, et Préfet-en-Chef.  
  
- Oui, Richard ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Il y a un problème. Un élève de Serpentard a disparu depuis deux jours. . .depuis l'attaque.  
  
- Qui ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il s'agit de Lester Finley, Professeur Potter. Il n'est nulle part, et ses affaires ont disparu.  
  
- Merci de nous avoir prévenus, Richard, dit Hermione.  
  
Il hocha la tête et partit.  
  
- On tient le coupable. . . Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, intervint Hermione.  
  
- Oui, c'est trop simple, renchérit Severus.  
  
- Mais comment expliquer autrement cette disparition ? questionna Ginny. Finley détestait Hermione et en voulait à mort à Harry.  
  
- Tu as raison, Ginny, approuva Drago. Ce ne peut-être que Finley.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Severus, je lui ferai payer ses crimes.  
  
  
  
Que pensez-vous de la tournure que prennent les événements ? 


	11. La vie continue

Merci à tous les reviewers qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un petit mot.  
  
Un grand merci à Sailor Digitale qui met une review à presque tous les chapitres.  
  
Elanor : Ta review me fait très plaisir. Et vu la suite des événements, tu ne vas pas tarder à souhaiter que je sois vraiment le diable.  
  
Anonyme : est-ce qu'est c'est vraiment ton pseudo, ou as-tu omis de me donner ton véritable pseudo. J'espère que tu vas te reconnaître en lisant ces lignes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois te dire que j'y ai déjà pensé concernant l'entraînement intensif des professeurs. Pour ce qui est de mettre l'accent sur Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment le but premier de ce fic. M'enfin bon, vu que j'ai pas terminé ce fic, je ne sais pas encore comment la situation va évoluer, mais j'ai ma petite idée sur la fin, bien évidemment.  
  
Mystikal : Tu as raison, il faut penser à Finley, même si c'est trop simple. Pour tout te dire, je me suis creusé le cerveau pour trouver ça. Mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler.  
  
Nico : C'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça ! C'est vrai que ce serait marrant que JKR me rachète les droits, mais c'est juste un beau rêve irréalisable !  
  
Lisez plutôt la suite ! Etant donné que ma connexion Internet est limitée, je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre beaucoup de chapitres pour la fin du mois de décembre, et je vous présente mes excuses. En attendant, bonnes fêtes à tous, et bonne année et bonne santé à tous les lecteurs de Fanfiction.net ! Que cette nouvelle année voie plein de nouveaux fics sur Harry Potter (et les autres domaines aussi) !  
  
Chapitre 11 : La vie continue  
  
« Ces imbéciles paieront bientôt. Et surtout cette chienne d'Hermione Granger. Oui, très bientôt. . . »  
  
  
  
La vie continuait son cours à Poudlard. On oubliait difficilement les récentes disparitions et les élèves avaient tiré leurs propres conclusions sur la disparition de Lester Finley, septième année de Serpentard. La tristesse régnait sur les cours, et tous déploraient la perte des leurs.  
  
Ginny n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment de culpabilité, malgré les protestations d'Harry. Une nuit, elle fit un violent cauchemar, et se réveilla en sursaut, en pleurs, bercée par Harry, réveillé par ses cris.  
  
- Chut. . .  
  
- Oh Harry. . . J'ai vu. . . que je les avait tués de mes mains. . .  
  
- Calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
- C'est terrible ! J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. . .  
  
Il lui prit le visage et la regarda gravement.  
  
- Ecoute-moi bien, mon amour. Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. C'était sans doute leur destin. C'est cruel mais c'est ainsi. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité là-dedans, alors arrête de te tourmenter.  
  
Ginny sanglotait. Elle hocha doucement la tête et se réfugia dans ses bras.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
Harry l'embrassa doucement. Elle se renversa sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de réconfort et d'amour. . .  
  
  
  
Hermione était à la Bibliothèque, penchée sur un livre. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.  
  
- Devine qui c'est ? s'exclama une voix joyeuse.  
  
- Diana. . .  
  
- Gagné !  
  
- Chut ! gronda Mme Pince, la biblithécaire.  
  
- Désolée.  
  
Elle s'assit en face de son amie.  
  
- Que lis-tu ?  
  
- Je cherche un nouveau sujet d'étude pour le Club. Et accessoirement pour contrer l'Héritier, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Finley.  
  
- Mmm. . . oui. Le sort que vous avez utilisé l'année dernière ne conviendrait pas ?  
  
- La magie de Merlin. . . J'y ai pensé. Mais il est puissant et nos seules forces ne suffiraient pas.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez réussi l'année dernière ?  
  
- Oui. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ron était possédé et protégé par un Bouclier. Il a fallu d'abord détruire le Bouclier à l'aide de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et ensuite lancer Avalonia. Mais Ron n'est pas mort. L'Héritier l'a tué juste avant de rompre la connexion. Cette fois-ci c'est différent. L'Héritier sera présent en personne. Sa magie sera plus puissante qu'auparavant, à travers Ron. Le sortilège lancé par Severus et Sirius a épuisé leur énergie. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le lancer deux fois. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser le même truc avec l'épée, il se méfiera de nous. Enfin, le sort n'a pas tué Ron, alors tu imagines l'Héritier. . .  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Alors je cherche une solution pour le Bouclier. . .et l'Héritier.  
  
- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas le Sortilège de la Mort ? demanda Diana innocemment. Il l'utilise bien lui.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- On voit que tu n'as pas eu de cours concernant les Sortilèges Impardonnables avec Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- L'Avada Kedavra, avec l'Imperium et le Doloris, sont trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Des Sorciers n'ont pas le droit de les lancer, sous peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, une horrible prison pour sorciers. Pour cette raison, les Mangemorts jugés et reconnus coupables ont tous été enfermés, à la suite de la chute de Voldemort, il y a 1 an et demie.  
  
- Azkaban. . .  
  
- Un lieu à éviter. Demande à Sirius, il y est resté 13 ans.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Hermione lui narra ce qu'elle savait, et lui décrivit les Détraqueurs et leur pouvoir. Diana frissonna.  
  
- C'est horrible. Chaque jour, je découvre de nouvelles choses sur le monde des sorciers, et certaines ne me plaisent pas du tout.  
  
Hermione hausssa les épaules.  
  
- Tout monde a des côtés positifs et négatifs Diana.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Je ne trouve absolument rien sur la magie inca ! C'est pourtant de là que vient ce satané Bouclier !  
  
- La magie inca ?  
  
- Oui, Ron ns l'a révélé l'année dernière. Mais je ne trouve rien, pas le moindre indice sur un quelconque Bouclier.  
  
- Attends, l'Héritier est du genre tordu. Il a dicté ses paroles à Ron. Si le Bouclier était issu d'une autre magie ?  
  
- C'est possible. Mais les seuls Boucliers de Défense que je trouve sont d'origine anglaise et celui de l'Héritier n'a rien à voir.  
  
- Et si tu cherchais du côté de Voldemort lui-même ? suggéra Diana.  
  
Hermione devint pensive.  
  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci Diana.  
  
- Bon, je te laisse à tes recherches. Bonne chance.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Hermione se rendit à la Réserve où elle savait trouver des livres sur la Magie Noire. Un livre attira son attention : l'?uvre de Voldemort.  
  
En le feuilletant, elle découvrit une biographie du Sorcier, ainsi que celle d'Harry. Elle sourit, amusée. Elle emprunta le livre, qu'elle emporta dans son bureau pour l'étudier plus en détail. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch où ils s'entraînaient, en prévision du match élèves-professeurs.  
  
- Hermione ! Nous t'attendions ! lança Sirius.  
  
- Désolée pour le retard. J'étais à la Bibliothèque.  
  
- Comme d'habitude ! répliqua Harry, en passant devant elle.  
  
- Enfourche un balai et rejoins-nous ! suggéra Drago.  
  
Elle obéit. Pendant une heure, ils s'entraînèrent à fond, oubliant leurs tracas pour se concentrer sur le sport.  
  
  
  
Hermione était allongée à plat ventre sur son lit et lisait le livre sur Voldemort. Severus vint la rejoindre.  
  
- Que lis-tu ?  
  
- L'?uvre de Voldemort.  
  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?  
  
- Non. Severus, est-ce que Sirius et toi vous sentez prêts à recommencer le Sortilège Avalonia ?  
  
- Je pense que oui. Mais je propose autre chose. Cette fois, Harry et Drago se joindront à nous. Ils ont tous les deux assez de potentiel magique pour nous aider efficacement. Mais crois-tu que ce sera suffisant ? L'Héritier y a survécu la dernière fois. Et avec le Bouclier. . .  
  
- Je sais, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.  
  
- Mais l'Héritier saura à quoi s'attendre. Il n'y aura pas d'effet surprise.  
  
- J'ai passé toute l'après-midi dans la Bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen, mais rien. Je me sens si inutile !  
  
Severus la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Non, tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es un réconfort pour nous tous. Et un maillon dans la chaîne qui nous permettra de vaincre. Et sûrement la seule personne dans ce Collège qui se donne la peine de faire des recherches. Ne l'oublie jamais.  
  
Hermione releva la tête.  
  
- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? Ta Marque te fait-elle souffrir ?  
  
- C'est plutôt diffus. La douleur s'est apaisée quelque peu.  
  
- Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai l'impression que tout recommence comme l'année dernière. Ta douleur, les meurtres. . . J'ai peur, Severus. . .  
  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras, au bord des larmes. Severus la laissa faire en silence. Il avait menti à Hermione, alors qu'il avait juré de ne jamais le faire. Sa Marque lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hermione plus que nécessaire. Toutes les Potions contre la douleur qu'il prenait étaient inefficaces. Harry était venu le voir. Il souffrait du même mal, mais lui aussi n'avait pas averti Ginny. Severus avait eu l'impression qu'Harry et lui étaient liés par cette lueur verte qui émanait de leurs Marques. Etait-ce un signe de leur mort prochaine ? L'année précédente, ces deux Marque avaient failli les tuer. Cela recommençait.  
  
- Severus ? intervint Hermione. Tu as l'air bien songeur. Tout va bien ?  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
- Bien sûr que tout va bien. . . Enfin, aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Ne te fais donc pas autant de souci.  
  
- Je suis comme ça. Il faudrait que toi, Harry, Sirius et Drago commenciez dès demain à vous entaîner afin de développer votre puissance.  
  
- A vos ordres, Professeur !  
  
Elle rit.  
  
- Suis-je aussi sévère ?  
  
- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es née pour commander. Quelle dommage que tu ne sois pas mon Adjointe.  
  
- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai refusé. Et puis, Sirius fait un très bon Directeur Adjoint.  
  
- Ne parlons plus de ça. J'ai une occupation bien plus intéressante, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Harry reçut un hibou des autorités. Il pâlit en lisant le parchemin.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Les Dursley ont été assassinés, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Il faut que j'y aille. Préviens Severus que je ne pourrais pas assurer mes cours pendant un temps indéterminé.  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Harry s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un lion franchissait les Portes de Poudlard et se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Ginny descendit dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers Severus.  
  
- Ça va Ginny ? demanda Hermione. Tu es toute pâle. Où est Harry ?  
  
- Parti pour Londres. Il me fait dire qu'il ne pourra pas assurer ses cours pendant un certain temps.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Les Dursley ont été tués cette nuit.  
  
Hermione sursauta.  
  
- L'Héritier s'en est pris aux Dursley. . . 


	12. Excursion dans l'antre du Diable

Chapitre 12 : Excursion dans l'antre du Diable  
  
  
  
Harry revint une semaine plus tard, décomposé. Ginny courut vers lui.  
  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Mal. C'était un véritable carnage. Les Aurors n'ont aucune piste, l'Héritier est insaisissable. J'ai procédé aux démarches administratives, rien de plus.  
  
Il s'effondra.  
  
- Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir ainsi. Même s'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, ils m'ont tout de même procuré un toit, au lieu de m'abandonner.  
  
- Harry. . .  
  
Ce fut à elle de le réconforter.  
  
On frappa à la porte. C'était Hermione. Quand elle vit Harry, elle s'approcha et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
Harry se redressa.  
  
- Ce n'est rien.  
  
Soudain, il porta la main à sa cicatrice et cria de douleur.  
  
- Harry ! s'écria Ginny.  
  
- Sa cicatrice ! comprit Hermione.  
  
Elle brillait fortement.  
  
- Severus. . . murmura Hermione.  
  
Elle se précipita dans le bureau de son mari. Celui-ci était blême, la douleur déformant ses traits, sa main plaquée sur son autre bras.  
  
- Severus ! cria Hermione.  
  
Il releva sa manche. Elle brillait elle aussi d'une forte lumière verte. Ce qu'elle craignait se produisait. L'Héritier avait décidé de les tuer et rapidement. Si personne n'agissait, ils seraient bientôt morts. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre Harry et Severus.  
  
- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
  
Ils retrouvèrent Ginny et Harry. Hermione expliqua rapidement la situation à l'infirmière, qui connaissait un moyen.  
  
- Il faut isoler la douleur. Elle sera toujours présente mais ne pourra pas se développer. Cela nous laissera du temps pour trouver un remède approprié.  
  
- Vous avez leurs vies entre vos mains, Mme Pomfresh ;  
  
Hermione alla trouver Drago et Sirius et les mit au courant.  
  
- Je vais prendre en main la direction de Poudlard, décida Sirius.  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Ginny t'aidera. Drago, tu viens avec moi.  
  
- Où ?  
  
- A Hangleton, répondit-elle résolument.  
  
Drago sursauta.  
  
- Tu es folle ?  
  
- Non. C'était l'ancien QG de Voldemort. Il doit rester quelque chose sur ses ?uvres concernant les marques maléfiques.  
  
- Hermione ! Sois réaliste ! Quand des Aurors se sont rendus là-bas l'année dernière, ils se sont faits massacrer ! tenta de raisonner Drago.  
  
- Parce que l'Héritier dans le corps de Ron savait ! Maintenant, il n'est pas au courant !  
  
- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien ! Peut-être nous espionne-t-il en ce moment !  
  
- Je ne peux pas rester ici à regarder mon mari et mon ami se faire tuer sans rien tenter pour les sauver ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Soit tu m'accompagnes, soit tu restes ici. Tu as le choix.  
  
Sirius et Drago se regardèrent. Drago soupira. Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné.  
  
- Quand veux-tu partir ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Tout de suite. Sirius, suspends nos cours.  
  
- Compte sur moi.  
  
  
  
Hermione et Drago s'envolèrent pour Pré-au-Lard sous leur forme d'Animagus, une chouette et un faucon. De là, ils transplanèrent pour Hangleton.  
  
Le manoir se dressait, imposant, désert et abandonné.  
  
- Restons prudents, conseilla Drago. On ne sait pas quels pièges nous attendent.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sans efforts. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall sombre, où il régnait une odeur de renfermé. Il y avait des traces de pas légèrement recouvertes de poussière : les traces de pas des Aurors assassinés l'année précédente, et des gens du Ministère venus récupérer les corps. Plus personne n'était venu depuis.  
  
- Le bureau de Voldemort est au fond du couloir, chuchota Drago, sans raison.  
  
- Tu es déjà venu, constata Hermione.  
  
- Oui, quand Père a voulu m'initier au service de Voldemort. Il m'a présenté à lui.  
  
Hermione le fixa.  
  
- Je ne le savais pas.  
  
- Nous étions en 5e année, peu après son retour à la vie. Voldemort voulait un espion de plus de Rogue car il n'avait pas confiance en lui.  
  
Hermione frissonna. Elle se souvenait cette année-là. Severus avait bien failli mourir quand Voldemort avait découvert sa trahison. A l'époque, elle n'aurait pas pleuré sa mort, elle n'avait éprouvé qu'un intense soulagement quand Voldemort avait échoué dans sa tentative de meurtre contre Harry et Severus. Et voici que cet Héritier était près de réussir à la place de son maître !  
  
- Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.  
  
- Cette mission était mon initiation. Je n'en étais pas enchanté, car je commençais à douter. Douter de Voldemort, sur la légitimité de le servir. Quand je me suis révolté en 7e année, je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié.  
  
- Tu veux dire que cette nuit-là. . . se souvint Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Hermione faisait allusion à la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans Poudlard. Ils étaient tous les deux en 7e année, et elle était Préfète-en- Chef. Suite aux attaques répétées de Voldemort sur Harry, Dumbledore avait décidé d'instaurer des rondes du château toutes les nuits par les Professeurs et les Préfets. Cela se passait pendant les vacances de Noël. Un soir, la veille de Noël, elle patrouillait quand au détour d'un couloir. . .  
  
* Flash-back *  
  
- Que fais-tu là Malefoy ? Tu devrais être chez toi.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
  
- Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
  
Hermione avait remarqué qu'il était blessé, son uniformé était déchiré par endroits. Il semblait épuisé, et se tenait au mur d'une main, comme pour se soutenir. Sa main était couverte de sang.  
  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Granger.  
  
Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.  
  
- C'est mon rôle de veiller sur les élèves. Et tu en fais partie. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie !  
  
- Pas question.  
  
- Soit tu acceptes, soit j'informe Rogue et Dumbledore.  
  
Il sourit, moqueur.  
  
- Tu irais voir Rogue ? Toi, une Gryffondor ?  
  
- Rogue est un professeur comme les autres, et c'est ton Directeur de Maison. A présent, choisis.  
  
Il hésita, puis s'inclina.  
  
- Bien, allons à l'infirmerie. Mais tu gardes le secret.  
  
- Je n'ai encore trahi personne.  
  
* Fin du flash-back *  
  
Drago resta silencieux. A l'époque, il commençait à se demander si le sang pur était vraiment un facteur d'excellence dans la magie. Il avait découvert ensuite qu'Hermione était sa s?ur, ce qui en faisait une sang- pure. Puis Diana, d'abord considérée comme moldue, puis cracmol, et enfin sorcière par sa mère. Cette nuit-là, contre toute attente, après l'avoir accompagné à l'infirmerie, Hermione lui avait souhaité Joyeux Noël en souriant.  
  
- A quoi songes-tu Drago ? demanda Hermione. A cette nuit-là ?  
  
- Oui. Tu m'as souhait Joyeux Noël, alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. . .  
  
- J'avais deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose chez toi au moment où je t'ai vu. Pensant que tu avais besoin de réconfort, je t'ai souhaité Joyeux Noël. Pour les Moldus, Noël est l'époque du pardon et des trêves. Je voulais faire la paix avec toi. Nous nous étions déchirés pendant sept ans, et je ne voulais pas que cela continue.  
  
- Je te comprends. Mais j'ai changé.  
  
- J'ai remarqué. Tu es beaucoup plus tolérant envers les Moldus. La preuve avec Diana, qui est à moitié moldue.  
  
- Nous sommes arrivés, dit brutalement Drago.  
  
Elle sursauta. Ils étaient devant le bureau de Voldemort. Respirant un grand coup, elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Ils virent tout de suite que la pièce avait été fouillée. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. Des papiers jonchaient le sol.  
  
- Mais. . . c'est impossible, murmura Hermione.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Les traces dans l'entrée. . .  
  
- C'est vrai, les traces de l'entrée remontent à un an, et il n'y en a pas d'autres. Les fenêtres sont condamnées. . . On est venu ici en transplanant. Un Mangemorte. . .  
  
- Drago, tous les Mangemorts sont enfermés ou morts. . .  
  
- L'Héritier alors. . . ce qui signifie qu'il est un ancien Mangemort.  
  
- Alors. . . ce n'est pas Finley. Il n'a jamais été Mangemort.  
  
En effet, seul un Mangemort pouvait transplaner directement dans le bureau de Voldemort. Donc un Mangemort avait fouillé ce bureau. . . Or, ils étaient tous hors d'état de nuire, il ne restait que l'Héritier. . . Hermione secoua la tête, embrouillée.  
  
- Crois-tu que la barrière de transplanage. . .  
  
- Non, elle est toujours active. Je la sens.  
  
- Alors, l'Héritier n'est pas Finley.  
  
- Qui alors ? Et où serait passé Finley ?  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- Je dois avouer que là, je suis complètement dépassée. Je ne sais plus que penser, ni quoi déduire.  
  
- Le mystère s'épaissit. Mais je dois dire que cet Héritier suscite l'admiration. Il nous manipule d'une main de maître, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard susceptible de nous mener à lui, dit Drago.  
  
- J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais tu as raison, approuva Hermione.  
  
Ils contemplèrent le désordre.  
  
- Bon, au travail ! lança Hermione.  
  
- A supposer que l'Héritier nous ait laissé quelque chose, ajouta Drago.  
  
Pendant un moment, ils trièrent les papiers et les livres, les lisant soigneusement, et décidant d'un commun accord de tout ranger. Les papiers furent classés et les livres rangés sur les étagères par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. Certains auteurs étaient totalement inconnus d'Hermione que Drago identifia comme des sorciers spécialisés en magie noire. Comme Hermione lui jetait un regard surpris, il s'expliqua en disant que son père avait les mêmes livres que lui-même avait étudiés.  
  
- Tu as étudié la magie noire ?  
  
- Oui. Cela te surprend-il, chère s?ur ?  
  
- Un peu. . . Mais nous avons peut-être la solution à notre problème. Tes connaissances en magie noire peuvent nous être utiles. Quel est ton niveau ?  
  
- Je maîtrise quelques petits sorts.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
- J'ai le niveau d'un sorcier de septième année de Durmstrang, se décida-t- il à avouer.  
  
Hermione le regarda bouche bée.  
  
- Tant que ça ? C'est ça que tu appelles quelques petits sorts ?  
  
- Mon père tenait à ce que je sois prêt à servir Voldemort. Dès la quatrième année, il a commencé à m'enseigner la magie noire à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison. Il a aussi engagé un précepteur pendant les étés. Je ne me suis pas ennuyé.  
  
Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir une vie normale comme tous les sorciers de son âge, il avait étudié sous la coupe d'un père fou.  
  
- Tu as au moins un avantage sur nous, fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
- Pour ce que c'est. . .  
  
Hermione regarda le livre qu'elle venait de ramasser. Un livre noir, d'une cinquantaine de pages, à la reliure de cuir. Elle cria de stupéfaction en lisant le titre : L'Empreinte du Mal, par Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Drago, regarde !  
  
- Voilà qui pourrait nous être utile.  
  
Hermione le feuilleta. Les feuilles étaient couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée, aussi ne fut-il pas facile de le déchiffrer. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire publier. Hermione s'installa sur le canapé et Drago s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Il parle de la Marque des Ténèbres. . . des Sortilèges Impardonnables et. . .des cicatrices porteuses de mort. . .  
  
Hermione croisa le regard de son frère et se remit à lire à haute voix.  
  
- J'ai pris la décision de marquer mes Adeptes, les Mangemorts. Par cette Marque des Ténèbres apposée sur leur bras, je les contrôlerai totalement. J'aurai le droit de vie et de mort sur eux. Ils l'ignorent, mais cette Marque me permet de les tuer à distance si je suis dans l'incapacité de les ramener à moi. Si l'un d'eux me déçoit, son effigie recevra un Sortilège de Mort, et le Mangemort ressentira alors une intense douleur irradier de sa Marque. Le traître mourra lentement dans d'atroces souffrances, pénitence de sa trahison. Le seul moyen d'arrêter le sortilège serait de détruire l'effigie. J'ai fait la même chose pour le jeune Potter, lui qui a osé me défier. Sa cicatrice sera sa Marque. Cependant, j'ai décidé de lui accorder quelque répit. J'ai encore besoin de lui. . .  
  
Hermione interrompit sa lecture.  
  
- Il faut retrouver ces effigies !  
  
- C'est l'Héritier qui les a. Voldemort a utilisé la magie vaudoue. J'aurais dû y penser.  
  
- Drago ! Nous avons besoin des effigies ! Sinon Severus et Harry. . .  
  
Drago sourit.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un moyen. La magie vaudoue faisait partie de mon apprentissage. Et je connais un moyen de stopper le sortilège. Fais-moi confiance.  
  
- Mais Voldemort. . .  
  
- C'est un détournement du Sortilège. Je ne vais pas m'y attaquer directement.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- Je m'en remets entièrement à toi.  
  
- Rentrons à Poudlard. Et amenons ce livre. Il nous sera peut-être utile.  
  
  
  
Je suis persuadée que vous vous posez plein de questions. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose concernant le raisonnement d'Hermione et Drago, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je vous éclairerais, sauf si ça a un rapport sur le dénouement de l'histoire.  
  
Je me disais justement que je vous embrouillais autant que mes personnages. J'adore ça ! Je sais, j'ai des tendances sadiques ! 


	13. Detournement et entrainement

Chapitre 13 : Détournement et entraînement  
  
  
  
Une fois revenus à Poudlard, Drago et Hermione allèrent voir directement Severus et Harry. Ceux-ci étaient toujours inconscients et Ginny veillait sur Harry. Sirius leur jeta un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Nous avons peut-être un moyen, répondit Hermione.  
  
- J'aurai besoin d'une mèche de cheveux de chacun, dit Drago. Ensuite, Hermione, tu m'accompagneras dans le Laboratoire de Potions.  
  
Hermione coupa une mèche de cheveux de Severus et Harry et suivit son frère.  
  
- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard.  
  
  
  
Drago prit dans l'armoire plusieurs ingrédients dont il avait besoin et ordonna à Hermione de faire chauffer de l'eau. Il étala les divers ingrédients sur la table.  
  
- Tiens, coupe ces feuilles de mandragore et fines lamelles et jette-les dans l'eau bouillante. Ensuite, ajoute le lait de dragonne et le sang de vampire. Mélange jusqu'à obtention d'un liquide épais.  
  
Hermione fit ce qu'il dit, tandis que lui-même faisait fondre dans un autre chaudron de la cire pour bougie.  
  
- Ça y est, dit-elle.  
  
- Ajoute les pattes d'araignée et la peau de serpent et laisse refroidir.  
  
De son côté, Drago avait commencé à modeler la cire en deux formes vaguement humaines. Il prit une plume à la pointe acérée, la trempa dans de l'encre verte et dessina avec précision un petit éclair sur le front d'une des poupées et une tête de mort sur le bras droit de l'autre. Ensuite, il attacha au moyen d'une ficelle rouge les cheveux d'Harry sur la poupée de le représentant et ceux de Severus sur l'autre poupée.  
  
- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je vais transférer le maléfice sur ces deux poupées que je détruirai ensuite en les jetant dans la Potion que tu viens de faire.  
  
- Comment veux-tu transférer le Sortilège de la Mort ? voulut savoir Hermione, perplexe. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'on pouvait. . .  
  
- Ne sois donc pas si curieuse ! taquina Drago. Regarde-moi donc.  
  
- Très bien, je me tais.  
  
Drago respira un grand coup. Il se concentra.  
  
- Par l'esprit des morts et du Royaume des Ombres, que la magie soit écartée de deux âmes souffrantes, que le Souffle de la Mort se déplace sur ces deux effigies et que la malédiction soit achevée !  
  
Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione, les deux poupées se mirent à luire d'une lumière verte. Drago planta un clou dans la cicatrice et la Marque, et d'un geste les lança dans le chaudron contenant la Potion. Le liquide s'embrasa sans raison apparente, et en moins d'une minute, il n'y eut plus une goutte de la Potion dans le chaudron, ni trace des deux effigies de cire.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait ?  
  
- C'est de la magie, Hermione.  
  
Ginny déboula dans la pièce.  
  
- Ils sont réveillés ! Et ils n'ont plus rien !  
  
Ils se précipitèrent. Severus et Harry s'étaient redressés et se regardaient, perplexes, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Severus.  
  
- Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse ! Merci, merci infiniment Drago !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a à voir là-dedans ?  
  
Hermione et Drago racontèrent à tour de rôle leur excursion et leur trouvaille à Hangleton. Hermione dut subir la colère de Severus devant une telle imprudence, mais elle lui répliqua que sans ça, ils seraient toujours dans le coma. Puis Drago expliqua comment il les avait ramené à la vie.  
  
- J'ignorais que Voldemort utilisait la magie vaudoue, avoua Severus.  
  
- Nous l'ignorions tous, c'est pour cela que l'Héritier a pu si facilement nous déstabiliser, réalisa Sirius.  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Severus, vous n'auriez pas dû risquer votre vie tous les deux.  
  
- Oh tais-toi donc Severus ! rétorqua Hermione. Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'en veuille pas pour ton mensonge.  
  
- Mon mensonge ?  
  
- Tu m'as affirmé que tu ne souffrais plus, alors que c'était faux. Voldemort a écrit noir sur blanc, que le sortilège faisait souffrir continuellement la personne atteinte. Et toi aussi, Harry, tu n'as rien dit.  
  
- Nous ne voulions pas vous causer plus d'ennuis.  
  
- Bon, peu importe. Maintenant, il faut reprendre l'entraînement pour le sortilège Avalonia. Drago, Harry, Severus et Sirius, à vous de jouer.  
  
Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête.  
  
  
  
Les élèves acceuillirent chaleureusement le rétablissement de leurs professeurs, Severus et Harry. Ils eurent connaissance des intentions de l'Héritier et presque tous se portèrent volontaires pour les aider, que ce soit dans l'entraînement ou dans les recherches sur les sortilèges inca. Hermione accepta leur aide. C'est ainsi qu'un dimanche après-midi, la Bibliothèque fut prise d'assaut par des étudiants de tous âges. Hermione autorisa Diana et des étudiants de 7e année à chercher dans la Réserve. Ginny se joignit aux recherches. Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre hommes s'entraînaient dans la Grande Salle.  
  
L'après-midi passa dans une atmosphère studieuse. Vers seize heures, une jeune étudiante timide vint voir Hermione avec un livre bien plus gros qu'elle.  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
- Oui Lara ?  
  
- Je crois que ceci devrait vous intéresser.  
  
Lara était une jeune sorcière timide de 11 ans qui rougissait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Ses fins cheveux blonds cachaient son visage quand elle tendit le livre à Hermione. Celle-ci sourit à la jeune Serdaigle.  
  
- Merci Lara.  
  
Hermione parcourut la page. Le livre traitait des incantations inca utilisés dans le monde vaudou et dans le domaine de la magie noire. L'un des Sortilèges était justement un Bouclier de Défense si puissant qu'il était pratiquement impossible de le détruire, sauf avec une épee magique ou avec le sort approprié. Suivait une description du Bouclier et le moyen de le neutraliser. Hermione reconnut le Bouclier de l'Héritier.  
  
- Seigneur. . .  
  
Elle regarda le titre et comprit pourquoi elle était passée à côté de ce livre pendant ses précédentes recherches : les Duels Magiques. En effet, Hermione ne s'était pas intéressée aux Duels Magiques, sans penser que les Boucliers étaient souvent utilisés dans ce genre de sorcellerie.  
  
- Bravo Lara, 150 points pour Serdaigle.  
  
Lara leva la tête et lui fit un sourire radieux.  
  
- Merci professeur.  
  
- Dis-moi, tu as trouvé par hasard ou. . .  
  
- Oh, non. Mon père était professeur de Duel à Beauxbâtons. Il nous parlait souvent de Duels et de la défense. . .et. . . j'ai quelques connaissances en duel, alors. . .  
  
- Et où se trouve ton père actuellement ?  
  
- Il a été tué par. . . Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
- Oh, je suis désolée. Bon, retourne dans ta Salle Commune.  
  
Hermione se leva.  
  
- Bien, je remerci tout le monde pour son dévouement, mais sachez que la solution a été trouvée par cette jeune personne. Serdaigle vient de gagner 150 points, et je donne aussi 20 points pour Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle et Serpentard pour votre aide.  
  
Les Serdaigles bondirent de joie et se précipitèrent pour remercier Lara qui rougit comme une pivoine.  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
- Eh bien ! Nous venons de prendre la tête de la Coupe des 4 Maisons.  
  
- Je sais. Mais Lara a trouvé ce que nous cherchons.  
  
- Lara est pleine de potentiel. Elle veut devenir médecin sorcier.  
  
- Et elle y arrivera. Allons trouver nos hommes.  
  
Avec Diana, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
Harry, Severus, Drago et Sirius se lançaient des sorts et contre- sorts, sans pour autant se blesser. Au moment où elles entrèrent, Hermione évita de peu un Stupéfix lancé par Severus, qui visait Sirius.  
  
- Désolé, Hermione ! lança Sirius.  
  
Hermione secoua la tête.  
  
- C'est de notre faute, nous sommes arrivées sans prévenir.  
  
- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Severus.  
  
Elles hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Nous avons honte, avoua Ginny. C'est une élève de première année qui a trouvé.  
  
Les hommes les fixèrent.  
  
- Qui donc ? finit par questionner Drago.  
  
- Une élève de Serdaigle, Lara. Elle a gagné 150 points, annonça Hermione.  
  
- Je vois qui c'est, dit Harry. Elle est d'une timidité maladive. Mais quand elle veut bien s'y mettre, elle est douée.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête. Elle tendit le livre à Severus. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant le titre.  
  
- Les Duels Magiques ?  
  
- Oui, je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé. Mais regarde la page marquée.  
  
Severus obéit et fronça les sourcils. Intrigués, Harry, Drago et Sirius s'approchèrent.  
  
- Parfait, annonça Severus. Demain, nous commencerons l'entraînement pour ce sort.  
  
- Non, objecta Hermione.  
  
- Quoi, non ? s'étonna Severus.  
  
- Tous les quatre, vous vous occupez de la magie de Merlin. Pour le Bouclier, je m'entraînerai avec Ginny et les autres professeurs.  
  
- Hors de question que vous risquiez votre vie toutes les deux ! s'opposa Harry.  
  
- Harry, Hermione a raison. Lorsque l'Héritier viendra, il faudra d'abord s'occuper du Bouclier, puis lancer Avalonia. Or Avalonia est un sort puissant, il faudra canaliser et concentrer toute votre énergie pour le lancer. Si en plus, vous vous occupez du Bouclier, il ne vous restera peut- être pas assez d'énergie pour. . .  
  
- Toutes les deux, seules contre l'Héritier, intervint Drago, c'est du suicide.  
  
- Nous ne serons pas seules, Drago, répliqua Hermione. Les autres professeurs seront là. Et nous préviendront le Ministère. Ils nous enverront des Aurors qui resteront ici, jusqu'à ce que l'Héritier intervienne. Et nous avons aussi l'effet de surprise.  
  
Elle s'interrompit et regarda Harry et son mari.  
  
- Nous allons lui faire croire qu'Harry et Severus sont morts suite à son Sortilège. De cette façon, il ne se méfiera pas et viendra en croyant qu'il nous tuera facilement. Pour l'instant, seuls les élèves sont au courant de votre rétablissement. Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, on ne doit plus vous voir dans les couloirs.  
  
- Tu veux que nous nous cachions ? comprit Harry.  
  
- Exactement. Vous resterez dans vos appartements. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que vous serez au chômage. Toi, Harry, tu prépareras tes cours que je distribuerai aux élèves. Et toi Severus, tu t'entraîneras et augmenteras ta puissance. De plus, tu pourras même gérer Poudlard et donner des directives à Sirius. Est-ce que ça vous va ?  
  
- Que fais-tu de l'hypothèse que l'Héritier soit un des élèves ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Impossible. Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là, et ceux qui n'y étaient pas sont morts ou ont disparu. Donc aucune personne extérieure ne connaît l'état de santé d'Harry et Severus. Le Ministère sera informé de vos disparitions. Et l'Héritier ne tardera pas.  
  
Tous regardèrent Hermione, bouche bée. Même Severus ne trouvait rien à y redire.  
  
- Tu sais que tu me fais peur parfois, ma chérie ? demanda ce dernier.  
  
- Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ainsi fut fait. Hermione informa les élèves de son plan. Elle leur faisait totalement confiance et même les Serpentards commençaient à avoir peur de cet Héritier insaisissable et solitaire. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais ils appréciaient de plus en plus les Professeurs car ils étaient justes, loyaux et leurs cours étaient intéressants.  
  
Sirius envoya une lettre au Ministère pour les informer de la « mort » d'Harry Potter et de Severus Rogue et pria qu'on lui envoie des Aurors pour assurer la défense des élèves. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon vouloir de l'Héritier. 


	14. Margaret White et Shanna Glory

Chapitre 14 : Margaret White et Shanna Glory  
  
  
Deux femmes Aurors arrivèrent un samedi après-midi juste avant le Club d'Hermione. Sirius les accueillit.  
  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Black, répondit la plus âgée.  
  
Celle-ci avait environ 40 ans et les cheveux bruns striés de gris. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids mais elle devait être efficace et redoutable.  
  
- Je suis Margaret White, et voici Shanna Glory, mon apprentie.  
  
Shanna Glory était âgée d'environ 25 ans avec des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts. Elle sourit.  
  
- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Professeur Black.  
  
- Voici les professeurs Hermione Granger-Rogue, Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Drago Malefoy ? répéta Margaret. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?  
  
- Exact, répondit Drago, sur la défensive.  
  
- J'ai participé à l'arrestation de ce scélérat. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que celui-ci suive les traces de son père, dit-elle en désignant Drago.  
  
Celui-ci serra les poings.  
  
- Surveillez vos paroles, White, répliqua-t-il froidement.  
  
- Je t'en prie, Drago, murmura Hermione.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Shanna.  
  
- On s'est déjà vues, non ?  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'étais en septième année quand vous êtes entrés à Poudlard. Je me souviens parfaitement de vous trois : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Quelle tragédie !  
  
Hermione prit l'air triste.  
  
- Harry était le seul ami qui me restait. Et maintenant. . . lui, et Severus. . .  
  
Ginny baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. Hermione jouait bien la comédie.  
  
- Le Survivant. . . dit White. Il n'a pas survécu bien longtemps.  
  
Hermione et Ginny la fixèrent, choquées. Mais d'où sortait cette Auror ?  
  
- Excusez-moi, dit Hermione, j'ai un cours.  
  
- Le samedi après-midi ? s'étonna Shanna.  
  
- C'est un Club que j'ai créé. Tu peux venir si tu veux.  
  
- Volontiers.  
  
  
  
Shanna resta au fond de la classe.  
  
- Bien, comme vous le savez, le Professeur Rogue. . . n'est plus de ce monde. . . il n'y aura donc pas de cours de langue. Je tiens néanmoins à continuer à étudier la magie étrangère avec vous.  
  
Des applaudissements accueillirent ses paroles. " Bien ", pensa Hermione, " ils jouent le jeu ".  
  
Hermione entama son cours sur la magie indonésienne. Le cours se termina sans encombre.  
  
- Bravo Hermione. Quel dommage que ce Club n'ait pas existé de mon temps.  
  
- J'en ai eu l'idée peu après ma nomination à ce poste. Severus enseignait les langues.  
  
- Ton mariage avec le Professeur Rogue a surpris beaucoup de monde. Qui aurait pensé que le froid Professeur de Potions. . .  
  
- Severus est différent quand on le connaît mieux.  
  
- Je me souviens surtout qu'il s'amusait à maltraiter les Serdaigles, Pouffsouffles ou Gryffondors. J'étais à Serdaigle. Et je dois dire que nous avons eu droit à quelques remarques bien senties du Professeur Rogue !  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu devenue Auror ? Margaret White ne doit pas être facile à vivre.  
  
- En sortant de Poudlard, je suis allée faire des études aux USA, à Salem. Quatre ans après, j'en ressortais diplômée. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre-temps, c'est que Voldemort est revenu à la vie. Lorsque je suis revenue ici, ma famille n'était plus. J'ai retrouvé ma maison en ruines, ma famille avait été tuée. J'ai surmonté ma douleur, et j'ai décidé de devenir Auror. Voilà deux ans et demi que je suis en apprentissage. J'ai assisté de loin à sa mort. Toi, Harry et Ron aviez enfin neutralisé ce monstre. Ensuite, j'ai commencé la chasse aux Mangemorts. Et l'Héritier est arrivé.  
  
- Je suis désolée pour ta famille.  
  
- J'ai surmonté leur perte. Il m'a fallu 6 mois. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ait succombé. Harry Potter est mort.  
  
- Il était courageux, et totalement inconscient. Parle-moi de ton métier, dit Hermione en déviant la conversation.  
  
- Etre Auror, c'est poursuivre les sorciers criminels, et pas seulement les Mangemorts. Margaret est une Auror expérimentée, même si elle est un peu froide. A certains égards, elle est pire que le Professeur Rogue. Elle a aussi vécu son drame personnel. Voldemort a tué son fiancé quelques jours avant leur mariage.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
  
  
Hermione relata à Severus sa conversation avec Shanna.  
  
- Cette Margaret White ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
  
- Moi non plus. En tout cas, tout le monde joue le jeu et White et Shanna ne mettent pas notre parole en doute. White déteste Harry. Elle a eu l'air contente qu'il soit enfin mort.  
  
- Serait-ce elle l'Héritier ?  
  
- Impossible. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, comment aurait-elle pu nous espionner,  
  
- Cet Héritier commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.  
  
- Tu perds ton sang-froid, remarqua Hermione, amusée.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Je reste ici toute la journée sans rien faire. Je ne supporte pas l'inaction.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était seulement Sirius, avec Ginny, Drago et Diana.  
  
- J'ai tout raconté à Harry, annonça Ginny, dès qu'ils furent entrés. Il n'aime pas cette Margaret White.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes ! rit Diana. Et Drago lui en veut aussi.  
  
- Cette vieille peau ne perd rien pour attendre ! affirma Drago.  
  
- Hé ! calma Sirius. Elles sont là pour nous aider.  
  
- Et nous provoquer, coupa Drago.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Shanna a dit qu'elle était pire que toi, Severus. C'est une ex-Serdaigle. Elle était en septième année quand nous sommes entrés en première année. Shanna Glory.  
  
- Je vois qui c'est. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle était à Serdaigle. Elle était turbulente, en moins pire que les Maraudeurs. Gryffondor aurait convenu.  
  
- Le Choixpeau n'est pas toujours clair dans ses choix, énonça sagement Ginny.  
  
- Weasley aurait dû aller chez Serdaigle, grogna Severus.  
  
Ils rirent.  
  
- En attendant, reprit Ginny, Harry s'impatiente. Il a horreur de rester à ne rien faire.  
  
- Comme Severus, constata Hermione. Ah, Ginny, soupira-t-elle, qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter des hommes pareils ?  
  
Ginny rit.  
  
- Il enrage de ne plus pouvoir s'entraîner au Quidditch.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'on a ce match, se rappela Hermione.  
  
- Peu importe, intervint Drago. L'Héritier est plus important.  
  
- Bon, il se fait tard, se leva Diana. Allons dormir.  
  
- Oui. Tout le monde au lit.  
  
Une fois tout le monde parti, Hermione se tourna vers Severus.  
  
- Alors ? As-tu travaillé sur Avalonia ?  
  
- Oui, mais j'ai aussi examiné ton livre sur le Bouclier. Ce n'est pas évident.  
  
- Je sais. Et j'ai eu du mal à comprendre moi aussi en quoi ça consiste.  
  
- C'est du suicide.  
  
- J'en parlerai demain à White et Shanna. Elles devraient y arriver.  
  
- Je ne suis pas convaincu.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, sourit Hermione.  
  
- J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience.  
  
- Je te promets d'être prudente.  
  
Severus attira Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Hermione. . . murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. . .  
  
  
  
Sirius rejoignait son bureau quand il rencontra Shanna dans les couloirs.  
  
- Melle Glory ? Que faites-vous encore debout ?  
  
- Je me promène dans les couloirs. Ils me rappellent de bons souvenirs.  
  
- Il est tard et il n'est pas très recommandé de se promener seule.  
  
- Alors accompagnez-moi.  
  
Il hésita, puis accepta. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.  
  
- Vous êtes Sirius Black, le présumé assassin de James et Lily Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Mon innocence a été établie. James et Lily étaient mes meilleurs amis.  
  
- Je sais, ne vous mettez pas en colère. Je me suis renseignée avant de venir. 12 ans à Azkaban, puis vous vous êtes évadé pour retrouver le jeune Potter pour tout lui expliquer. Dumbledore avait confiance en vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, sa mort est une perte tragique pour le monde sorcier. L'enquête avance-t-elle sur l'Héritier ?  
  
- Nous sommes au point mort. Aucune trace, aucun indice. A croire que c'est un fantôme. Tout le monde en parle mais personne ne le voit.  
  
- Il s'agit là d'une habile manipulation. Il joue avec nous dans l'ombre. Mais maintenant qu'il a tué Harry et Severus, il va sans doute intervenir. Il veut la mort d'Hermione.  
  
- Son but serait-il de tuer les principaux responsables de la défaite de Voldemort ? se demanda Shanna.  
  
- C'est son but ultime, je pense. Il a commencé par Dumbledore, et il y a eu Ron, Harry et Severus. Il vise Hermione. Et pour mieux y arriver, il s'en prendà notre entourage : les Granger, les Weasley, la mère de Malefoy, les Dursley. . . Je ne compte même plus les victimes.  
  
- C'est un fou dangereux.  
  
- A qui le dites-vous ?  
  
- Bon, il se fait tard.  
  
- Allons dormir. La journée de demain sera longue. Hermione doit vous montrer le système de destruction du Bouclier.  
  
Shanna hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent. 


	15. Bouclier et premonition

Chapitre 15 : Bouclier et prémonition  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, les Préfets vinrent trouver Hermione à la table du petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Nous sollicitons votre autorisation pour vous aider à vaincre l'Héritier, commença Sarah, Préfète-en-Chef.  
  
- Inutile de risquer vos vies, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Professeur, nous voulons venger nos condisciples et nos Professeurs, plaida Richard.  
  
Ginny intervint.  
  
- Il y a eu déjà trop de victimes. Il ne sert à rien d'allonger la liste.  
  
- Mais nous pouvons vous aider à détruire le Bouclier ! Un peu d'énergie supplémentaire ne peut être que bénéfique.  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Drago finit par prendre la parole.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas tort. L'Héritier est puissant, et plus nous aurons de. . .  
  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de civils, coupa une voix sèche.  
  
C'était l'Auror White.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire, que Glory et moi nous occuperons seules de cet Héritier.  
  
- C'est de la folie ! s'exclama Sirius. Il va vous massacrer !  
  
- Nous sommes des Aurors, Professeur Black !  
  
- Mais Shanna n'est qu'une apprentie ! objecta Hermione.  
  
- Nous sommes ici pour mener une mission à bien, et je ne tolérerai pas que vous nous mettiez des bâtons dans les roues. A moins que vous ne soyiez des partisans.  
  
Hermione, Sirius et Drago bondirent. Ginny se leva plus calmement, mais on voyait qu'elle bouillonnait de colère contenue.  
  
- Vous êtes totalement inconscient, Auror White, déclara-t-elle calmement.  
  
- Comment osez-vous ?  
  
- Nous avons assisté à ses méfaits. Il est d'une violence inimaginable. Pire encore que Voldemort.  
  
- Il est hors de question que. . .  
  
- Si vous n'êtes pas contente, coupa Sirius, vous pouvez quitter Poudlard, mais nous n'abandonnerons pas la lutte, tout ça parce qu'une folle inconsciente s'est mis en tête de tuer seule l'Héritier !  
  
Sur ces paroles, il quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur, suivi de près par Drago. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. L'Auror tremblait de fureur.  
  
- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle, avant de se ruer à l'extérieur.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Cela va être plus difficile que prévu, dit-elle.  
  
Diana les rejoignit.  
  
- Elle est complètement frappée celle-là !  
  
- Allons retrouver Sev. . . Sirius et Drago, suggéra Hermione.  
  
Elle avait failli dire Severus et Harry, mais Shanna était là. Celle-ci leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et courut rejoindre White.  
  
  
  
Harry s'était rendu chez Severus avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils discutaient ensemble de la stratégie à adopter contre l'Héritier quand Hermione, Ginny et Diana entrèrent.  
  
- Où sont Sirius et Drago ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont furieux contre White, annonça Ginny.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
Elles leur racontèrent la scène.  
  
- Complètement dingue, murmura Harry quand elles eurent fini.  
  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Diana.  
  
Severus s'approcha d'Hermione et remarqua son air soucieux.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Tout cela ne nous facilite pas les choses. White joue à celle qui sait tout, alors que l'Héritier peut attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer.  
  
- Il n'y a pas que ça qui te tracasse.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. J'ai un doute permanent depuis notre retour d'Hangleton. Ça doit concernet Voldemort, mais quoi ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu trouveras bien.  
  
Drago et Sirius entrèrent sans frapper. Sirius était encore furieux.  
  
- De mauvaise humeur, Black ? plaisanta Severus.  
  
Sirius lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas le moment Rogue !  
  
- STOP ! s'exclama Hermione. Restons unis au lieu de nous déchirer. Sirius, calme-toi. Et toi Severus, ne l'énerve pas davantage.  
  
Sirius se détendit quelque peu.  
  
- J'ai envoyé un hibou au Ministère. S'ils ne nous envoient pas quelqu'un rapidement pour remplacer l'autre, je crise.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- C'est la première fois que je te vois dans un tel état, Sirius.  
  
- Elle est insupportable. Risquer ainsi sa vie, celle de Shanna et les nôtres, elle va trop loin. Nous avons demandé de l'aide au Ministère, pas une enquiquineuse de première.  
  
- Allons Sirius, intervint Ginny, oublie-la un moment, et concentrons-nous sur ce Bouclier.  
  
- Tu as raison Ginny. Tu es la sagesse incarnée. Harry, ne la laisse pas s'échapper.  
  
Harry rit et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Hermione alla chercher le livre.  
  
- Bon d'après ce qui est écrit ici, ce Bouclier a un point faible. Il faut trouver le point de jonction des deux panneaux du Bouclier et du dôme protecteur.  
  
Elle leva les yeux et vit les regards perplexes de ses amis.  
  
- Tu peux traduire ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Je pourrais faire une démonstration mais je n'ai pas le niveau nécessaire. A moins que. . . Drago, connais-tu le Catarax ?  
  
- Le Catarax ? C'est ça le Bouclier de l'Héritier ? s'étonna Drago.  
  
- Oui. Il est d'origine inca, mais a été transposé à la magie noire anglaise. D'après ce livre, c'est le Bouclier qu'utilise l'Héritier.  
  
- Oui, je connais ce sort de défense, mais il faut une puissance magique. . .  
  
- Ça vous ennuierait de nous expliquer ? intervint Harry.  
  
- Désolée. Le Catarax est le sort utilisé par notre ennemi. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, pour le détruire, il faut viser le point de jonction des panneaux et du dôme, et lancer tout simplement Finite Incantatem.  
  
- Le seul problème, continua Drago, c'est que le Bouclier est invisible.  
  
- Si on résolvait d'abord le problème du point de jonction ? suggéra Severus.  
  
Hermione regarda Drago et lui laissa la parole.  
  
- Quand tu lances le Catarax, un rectangle lumineux se crée devant toi et t'enveloppe, tandis qu'un dôme se déploie au-dessus de ta tête. Ils se rejoignent ensuite derrière toi et devient invisible.  
  
- Génial, murmura Harry. Et comment veux-tu trouver ce point ? Il faudrait voir l'invisible, et jusqu'à présent, aucun Sortilège, ni Potion n'a permis cela.  
  
- Voir l'invisible, murmura songeusement Hermione.  
  
Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, la manipula dans tous les sens et s'y enveloppa même. Ses amis la regardèrent sans rien dire, ils avaient deviné qu'elle était sur le point de trouver. Finalement, Hermione reposa la cape.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Attendez-moi, je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce en courant.  
  
- Ça, c'est bien Hermione, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
Elle revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant un petit sachet.  
  
- Harry, mets ta cape. Pas la peine de t'envelopper entièrement.  
  
Il obéit, laissant flotter sa tête.  
  
- Pas besoin de magie, déclara Hermione.  
  
Elle vida le contenu du sachet dans sa main et souffla la fine poudre blanche sur Harry. La cape redevint visible.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Je crois que c'était de la farine, supposa Ginny.  
  
- Et Ginny a raison, triompha Hermione. Nous avons trouvé la solution !  
  
- Non, intervint Severus. TU as trouvé la solution, et nous t'en remercions, Hermione.  
  
- Avec ça, l'Héritier peut faire ses prières, conclut Drago.  
  
Hermione décida finalement de ne pas montrer sa trouvaille à White et Shanna. Elle attendrait que la réponse du Ministère leur revienne.  
  
  
  
Hermione s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Severus, Drago, Sirius, Ginny, Harry et Diana gisaient par terre dans leur sang. Elle était la seule survivante, mais elle était blessée, et l'Héritier se tenait, devant elle, silhouette sombre.  
  
- Tu vas enfin mourir. . .  
  
- Jamais !!  
  
- Quel courage. . .  
  
Il rejeta sa capuche, elle ne vit qu'un éclair roux, juste avant qu'un rayon vert ne l'atteigne.  
  
Elle se réveilla en hurlant, et dans les bras de Severus.  
  
- Oh, Severus, tu es vivant ! Severus. . .  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.  
  
- Ce rêve. . . non, ce cauchemar était si réel. . . Vous étiez tous morts, et l'Héritier se tenait devant moi. Il a rejeté sa capuche. . . des cheveux roux. . . et je suis morte. . .  
  
- Dans ton esprit, l'Héritier est encore Ron Weasley.  
  
- Non, j'ai l'intuition que j'ai vu le futur, Severus. Nous allons tous mourir !  
  
- Le futur se fait en fonction de nos actes, Hermione. Nous combattrons l'Héritier et nous vaincrons. Tu as toi-même déterminé notre stratégie, et nous bénéficions de l'effet de surprise.  
  
Elle se redressa brusquement.  
  
- J'ai trouvé ce qui me dérangeait depuis quelque temps. Je trouve bizarre que l'Héritier qui a fouillé Hangleton ait laissé ce livre de Voldemort. Franchement, il était évident que ce livre nous aiderait à vous sauver, toi et Harry ! L'Héritier sait que vous êtes vivants, Severus. Le piège ne fonctionnera pas.  
  
- Hermione, ne t'emballe pas. Il est trois heures du matin, et nous en parlerons aux autres tout à l'heure.  
  
- Ce rêve, c'était le futur, Severus. Et l'Héritier est roux.  
  
- Un Weasley ?  
  
- Arthur, Percy, Bill, Charlie et Ginny. Mais c'est illogique ! Ils n'auraient jamais tué Molly, Fred et George. Ron lui-même était possédé quand il les a tués. Et Ginny est hors de cause. Elle était avec nous à chaque fois. La seule autre personne rousse que je connais est morte.  
  
- Victoria ?  
  
- Oui. Oh. . .  
  
- Hermione, ce n'était pas le futur. Tu es stressée et surmenée, ton esprit est fatigué.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Tu as sans doute raison, admit-elle. Dormons. Je parlerais aux autres demain concernant mes doutes.  
  
- Te voilà raisonnable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le mystère s'épaissit, mais rassurez-vous, je pense arriver bientôt à la fin. Il y aura la résolution d'une énigme dans le prochain chapitre, alors ne le ratez pas ! 


	16. Horreur et joli coeur

Chapitre 16 : Horreur et joli cœur  
  
  
- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Drago.  
  
Hermione venait de leur faire part de sa théorie.  
  
- Il est plus malin que je ne le pensais, dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est la catastrophe ! réalisa Diana.  
  
- Ce type est encore plus dangereux que cinq Voldemort réunis, déclara Hermione.  
  
- Il a un esprit noir et tortueux. Le Diable en personne, murmura Ginny en frissonnant.  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, au lendemain du cauchemar d'Hermione. Le courrier arriva. Un hibou grand-duc se posa devant Sirius qui détacha la lettre. Le hibou s'envola.  
  
- C'est le Ministère, annonça-t-il en souriant. Shanna a été nommée Auror officielle et ils nous envoient un autre Auror cet après-midi.  
  
- C'est scandaleux !  
  
Margaret White se tenait sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, un parchemin à la main, suivie de Shanna embarrassée.  
  
- Miss White. . .  
  
- Tais-toi petite insolente !  
  
Elle s'avança à grandes enjambées vers Sirius.  
  
- C'est de votre faute, Black !  
  
Shanna s'approcha discrètement d'Hermione.  
  
- Elle a été renvoyée et j'ai été nommée Auror à sa place.  
  
- Je suis au courant. Un Auror vient cet après-midi.  
  
Margaret White avait braqué sa baguette sur Sirius.  
  
- Je sais depuis le début que vous êtes l'Héritier.  
  
- Vous êtes folle à lier White. Je n'ai pas commis ces meurtres.  
  
- On verra si vous direz la même chose quand vous serez à Azkaban !  
  
- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas !  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
- Non ! cria Shanna.  
  
- Stupéfix ! lança Drago sur White.  
  
Sirius fut instantanément délivré. Shanna l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Elle est devenue comme folle quand elle a reçu le parchemin.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable, déclara Ginny.  
  
- Comment a-t-elle pu ? Elle n'a pas le droit. . . commença Shanna.  
  
Drago s'approcha d'elle et releva sa manche droite. Un cri d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres des personnes présentes. La Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
- Une Mangemorte. . . murmura Shanna. C'est impossible. . .   
  
- Voilà pourquoi elle était si acharnée à défendre l'Héritier, comprit Hermione. Elle a cherché à accuser Sirius pour le protéger.  
  
- Interrogeons-la, décida Sirius. Elle nous apprendra peut-être quelque chose.  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle va parler ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Hermione, te reste-t-il du Veritaserum ?  
  
  
  
Drago et Sirius ligotèrent White sur une chaise et la ranimèrent.  
  
- Vous crèverez tous ! L'Héritier ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous !  
  
Sirius soupira et la força à avaler le Veritaserum. Elle se calma, ses yeux se voilèrent.  
  
- Parlez-nous de vous.  
  
- Je suis Auror au service de Voldemort. Après sa mort, j'ai contribué à arrêter d'autres Mangemorts qui étaient mes condisciples, pour ne pas être soupçonnée. Et l'Héritier est intervenu. J'ai tout fait pour le trouver mais rien à faire. J'ai même fouillé son bureau à Hangleton. En vain. J'ai alors décidé de vous tuer tous, pour le forcer à se montrer.  
  
- Cette Marque vous fait-elle souffrir ?  
  
- Elle me fait mal depuis bientôt un mois. Mais il n'y a plus cette lueur verte qui en émane.  
  
Hermione, Drago et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils comprenaient. White était sûrement l'une des dernières Mangemorts en vie et en liberté. Et c'était elle qui avait fouillé le bureau de Voldemort à Hangleton.  
  
Sur un regard d'Hermione, Ginny et Diana s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour aller prévenir Harry et Severus. White continuait de parler.  
  
- Mais Potter et Rogue sont morts et je m'en réjouis !  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique qui se mua en hurlement de douleur. Ils tressaillirent. La Marque s'étendait et lui dévorait le bras, pourrissant la chair et les os. Le sang jaillissait, noir et bouillonnant. Ils s'écartèrent en hâte. En moins d'une minute, il ne restait qu'un vieux corps putréfié, dégageant une odeur écoeurante, le sang s'étalant lentement autour de lui.  
  
- Seigneur. . . murmura Shanna, horrifiée.  
  
- Ne restons pas là, articula Sirius.  
  
Ils sortirent précipitamment.  
  
- C'était horrible, et dire que Harry et Severus. . . commença Hermione.  
  
Drago la fit taire. Heureusement, Shanna était trop choquée pour avoir entendu.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant, avoua Drago. J'ai peut-être étudié la magie noire, mais rien ne m'a préparé à subir ce carnage.  
  
- Heureusement que Ginny et Diana n'y ont pas assisté, soupira Hermione.  
  
- Elles auraient tourné de l'œil, approuva Drago.  
  
- Shanna, intervint Sirius, allez donc vous reposer, vous devez être épuisée après ce nous venons de subir.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Ils allèrent trouver Harry, Severus, Ginny et Diana. Hermione se réfugia instantanément dans les bras de Severus, en cachant son visage contre son torse, et se mit à sangloter. Quand Ginny et Diana virent la pâleur de Sirius et Drago, elles devinèrent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Diana serra Drago dans ses bras.  
  
- White ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Elle est morte, annonça Sirius.  
  
- Comment. . . Nous vous avons quittés il y a à peine quelques minutes.  
  
- C'est une chance que vous n'ayiez pas assisté à ce. . . massacre, dit Drago.  
  
- Mais Hermione y a eu droit, dit Severus en consolant Hermione.  
  
- Severus, c'était horrible. Toi et Harry auriez pu mourir de cette manière, dit Hermione, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
  
- Une chance que j'ai pu neutraliser le sort, approuva Drago.  
  
- Nous sommes tous bouleversés, dit Sirius.  
  
- Ainsi White était une Mangemorte. Et la Marque l'a tuée, comprit Harry.  
  
Drago hocha la tête.  
  
- Et apparemment, ce n'était pas agréable, acheva Severus.  
  
- Encore pire que ça, annonça lugubrement Sirius.  
  
- Quel doux euphémisme ! ironisa Drago.  
  
Et il entreprit de raconter la scène. Ginny et Diana furent horrifiées, tandis que Severus et Harry pâlissaient à vue d'œil.  
  
- Seigneur, Hermione, et il a fallu que tu assistes à ça ? murmura Severus en serrant Hermione plus étroitement contre lui.  
  
- Et dire que nous aurions pu mourir de cette façon, dit Harry. On ne peut pas dire que Voldemort soit un adepte de la mort douce.  
  
- Harry, comment peux-tu plaisanter sur ce sujet ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais nous ne sommes pas morts ! La façon dont cette femme est morte est atroce, certes, mais on ne peut pas rester là à se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu arriver. Hermione, reprends-toi.  
  
Celle-ci se redressa.  
  
- Tu as raison Harry. L'Héritier n'est toujours pas au courant pour vous deux, comme je le craignais.  
  
- Attends, je ne suis pas tranquille, intervint Drago. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que les élèves n'ont rien révélé ? A leurs parents par exemple ?  
  
- J'y ai déjà pensé, rassure-toi. Je leur ai demandé, à toutes les classes depuis la semaine dernière si aucun n'avait révélé à ses proches qu'Harry et Severus étaient rétablis. Ils m'ont tous assuré que non.  
  
- Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle, je veux bien, mais Serpentard ? insista Drago.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Pour eux, je suis mon intuition féminine. C'est vrai qu'ils sont menteurs et traîtres pour la plupart, mais des détails me laissent à penser qu'ils ont changé dans l'ensemble.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
  
- Ils ne perturbent plus les cours. Ils se sont calmés, et certains se montrent même excellents élèves. Plusieurs Serpentards se sont inscrits au Club cette année. Et la caractéristique principale de cette Maison est l'ambition, non la fourberie et la traîtrise. Nous avons peut-être réussi à réconcilier Serpentard avec le reste de l'école, Drago !  
  
- Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu, mais je te fais confiance.  
  
- Retournons à nos cours. Il est 10 heures, et nous avons déjà fait sauter la moitié de la matinée, fit remarquer Ginny.  
  
- Tu as raison, Ginny, acquiesça Hermione. Severus, Harry, entraînez-vous ensemble.  
  
  
  
A 16 heures, Shanna alla accueillir son collègue Auror à Pré-au-Lard et l'informa des événements. Elle le présenta dès qu'ils revinrent à Poudlard.  
  
- Voici Orion Tales. Orion, je te présente les Professeurs Sirius Black, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger-Rogue et Ginny Weasley.  
  
Orion Tales avait environ 30 ans, il avait d'épais cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux bleu clair.  
  
- Enchanté de vous connaître. Je vous présente mes hommages, Mlle Granger-Rogue.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle sourit intérieurement, en reconnaissant qu'il était très séduisant.  
  
- Merci. Et je reste fidèle à mon mari. Alors, appelez-moi Madame ou Professeur, si vous préférez.  
  
- Même s'il. . .  
  
- Même s'il n'est plus de ce monde, oui, acheva Hermione.  
  
- Tant pis pour moi. Et Mlle Weasley ! Votre père demande de vos nouvelles. J'ignorais qu'il avait une fille aussi charmante !  
  
- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou dès que possible, pour donner de nos nouvelles.  
  
- Quel regret d'avoir perdu Harry Potter et Severus Rogue ! continuait Tales.  
  
- Orion, calme-toi s'il te plaît, coupa Shanna. Pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu avec Hermione et Ginny, tu sais.  
  
- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? devina Hermione.  
  
- Nous étions à Poudlard en même temps. Lui en 6e Année quand je suis entrée en première. A Gryffondor. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés à Salem, où il était l'assistant d'un Professeur de Sciences Magiques à l'Institut.  
  
- Et je suis revenu ici pour devenir Auror ! Quel bonheur de constater que ce vieux château n'a pas changé d'une brique ! A part l'équipe enseignant, bien sûr. Poudlard n'est plus pareil sans Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est bien vrai, reconnut Siriuss.  
  
- Le célèbre Sirius Black, connu. . .  
  
- Orion. . . coupa Shanna.  
  
- Oh ! Désolé. Et vous êtes Drago Malefoy. . .  
  
- Le fils de Lucius Malefoy, oui. Pas de commentaires.  
  
Diana vint trouver Hermione.  
  
- Qui est cette adorable demoiselle ?  
  
- Diana Anderson.  
  
- Orion Tales, le nouvel Auror. Et quelle fonction occupez-vous ici ?  
  
- N'y pense même pas, grommela Drago en enserrant Diana à la taille.  
  
- Heu. . . Hermione. . . Tu peux venir ? Il y a un petit problème avec ton cours sur Merlin.  
  
Hermione comprit que cela concernait Severus et Harry.  
  
- Excusez-moi. Une urgence.  
  
Ginny et Drago l'accompagnèrent, laissant Sirius seul avec Shanna et Tales.  
  
  
Que pensez-vous de ces rebondissements ? 


	17. Avalonia

Dans ce chapitre, il se passera un événement capital pour la suite de l'histoire. . .  
  
  
Chapitre 17 : Avalonia  
  
  
- Après une Mangemorte, on a un joli coeur plus occupé à sourire aux filles qu'à traquer les criminels, déclara Drago, furieux.  
  
- A croire qu'ils n'ont aucune personne compétente au Ministère, renchérit Ginny.  
  
- Il met une bonne ambiance, il est drôle, objecta Diana.  
  
- Qu'arrive-t-il avec Harry et Severus ?  
  
- C'est Avalonia. Il se passe quelque chose de très étrange. Tu jugeras par toi-même.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Harry et Severus s'y tenaient debout, leurs baguettes liées, une boule d'or tournoyant devant eux.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Ils rompirent la magie.  
  
- Nous l'ignorons. C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit, expliqua Harry. Nous avons dessiné la rune, puis elle s'est mise à tournoyer et s'est transformée en boule d'or en gardant nos baguettes liées.  
  
- Etrange, murmura Hermione. L'année dernière, la rune est devenue bleue. Recommencez, mais allez jusqu'au bout.  
  
Harry et Severus s'exécutèrent. Ils tracèrent la rune dans l'air, elle flotta un instant, puis se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus. La vitesse de la rotation la transforma en une boule dorée d'énergie et les baguettes magiques restaient liées entre elles. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, leur concentration s'intensifiait peu à peu, et la boule tournait de plus en plus vite et projetait des étincelles autour d'eux, et à présent, elle grossissait à vue d'œil.  
  
Ginny et Drago contemplaient la scène, stupéfaits, tandis qu'Hermione ne lâchait pas le phénomène du regard, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Les étincelles se transformèrent peu à peu en rayons lumineux illuminant toute la pièce. Harry et Severus semblaient plongés dans une transe profonde tant leur concentration était grande. Bientôt, Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Diana purent sentir de très puissantes ondes magiques semblant provenir d'Harry et Severus, mais aussi de la boule dorée. La force magique était si concentrée qu'Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Diana avait perdu connaissance, son faible niveau ne lui permettant pas de supporter un tel concentré d'énergie.  
  
Puis d'une même voix, en même temps, ils prononcèrent le sort.  
  
- Avalonia !  
  
La lumière devint aveuglante. Harry et Severus ne bougèrent pas. La boule explosa, faisant une explosion épouvantable que le château en résonna pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
- Seigneur. . .   
  
Harry et Severus s'effondrèrent à terre. Hermione rassembla ses esprits.  
  
- Drago, va retenir les Aurors, ils ne doivent pas pénétrer ici. Invente n'importe quoi. Harry, Severus, allongez-vous. Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ginny, essaie de ranimer Diana.  
  
Ils s'empressèrent tous d'obéir. Drago sortit en hâte de la pièce. Hermione versa un peu d'eau dans deux verres et ajouta quelques feuilles. Elle les fit boire à son mari et son ami.  
  
- Cela vous redonnera un peu de force.  
  
Diana, revenue à elle, s'était assise dans un fauteuil.  
  
Hermione humecta un linge et rafraîchit Severus, trempé de sueur. Ginny l'imita avec Harry.  
  
- Severus, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- A vrai dire, j'ai peu à peu perdu le contact avec la réalité. J'étais très concentré.  
  
- Harry ? Tu ressens la même chose ?  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Le sort que vous avez lancé. . . est. . . je crois, la forme ultime d'Avalonia.  
  
- La forme ultime d'Avalonia ? répéta Ginny.  
  
- Ce sortilège a trois formes. La première est celle que nous avons invoquée l'année dernière. C'était la forme basique, accessible à n'importe qui ayant un niveau suffisant pour l'invoquer. Peu importe la puissance magique de la personne. La deuxième forme était la boule dorée de tout à l'heure avant que Harry et Severus ne rompent leurs baguettes. Là, le niveau est plus élevé. Et il faut une certaine puissance magique pour l'obtenir.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire que. . .  
  
- Oui Severus. Toi et Harry avez atteint le sommet, et le plein potentiel du Sortilège. Vous n'êtes plus de simples sorciers, vous êtes des Sorciers-Mages.  
  
Severus en resta sans voix, tandis que Harry fixait Hermione sans comprendre. Elle soupira.  
  
- Harry, tu devrais passer plus de temps à la Bibliothèque. En plus, tu es professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, ce n'est pas sérieux.  
  
- Hermione, tu dois te tromper, déclara Severus.  
  
- Je ne me trompe pas. Dumbledore lui-même n'a jamais atteint ce niveau. Le plus grand Sorcier-Mage était Merlin. Cela fait plus de mille ans que des sorciers essaient d'atteindre ce niveau sans y parvenir. Connaissant Voldemort, il a dû essayer lui aussi. Peu de sorciers connaissent la magie de Merlin et Avalonia, c'est pour ça que personne n'atteint la perfection. Harry, Severus, encore un peu d'entraînement, et vous serez capables de lancer ce sort sans ressentir aucune fatigue.  
  
- Hermione. . . commença Harry, tu te trompes. Je ne suis diplômé que depuis deux ans. Je n'ai pas cette puissance que même Dumbledore n'a jamais eue. Severus, à la limite, mais pas moi.  
  
- Je ne me trompe pas Harry. Je suis sûre de ce que j'affirme. Je peux même faire des recherches pour prouver que c'est la vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous serons bientôt prêts pour vaincre l'Héritier.  
  
  
  
Drago eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver une excuse sensée et cohérente pour justifier l'énorme explosion. Même Sirius était inquiet, mais il savait qu'on lui expliquerait tout dès qu'ils seraient seuls.  
  
- Je vous assure que ce n'est rien. Une Potion mal préparée a explosé dans le laboratoire. Il y a eu quelques dégâts, mais pas de blessés. Nous avons la situation en main.  
  
- Nous devrions peut-être aller voir si Hermione a besoin d'aide, suggéra Shanna.  
  
- Oui, allons la voir dans son cadre de travail. . .  
  
- Ma soeur est prise Tales, répliqua Drago.  
  
- Ah oui, c'est votre soeur, j'avais oublié. Mais elle est veuve. . .  
  
- La ferme, Orion, coupa Shanna. Et laisse Hermione tranquille. Severus est toujours dans son cœur.  
  
- Et dans ton coeur à toi Shanna ? Y a-t-il de la place pour moi ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.  
  
- Soyons sérieux, voulez-vous ? intervint Sirius. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Auror Tales, êtes-vous vraiment capable de lutter contre l'Héritier ?  
  
- Bien évidemment !  
  
- Orion est peut-être une peu. . . dissipé, mais il est redoutable quand il s'y met ! ajouta Shanna.  
  
- On verra ça.  
  
Orion et Shanna se retirèrent pour discuter de la stratégie à suivre pour la protection de Poudlard et Sirius et Drago retournèrent en hâte dans la chambre d'Hermione et Severus.  
  
Hermione souriait et Harry et Severus discutaient au sujet d'Avalonia, assis sur le lit. Ginny s'affairait autour de Diana.  
  
- Ça va Diana ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Oui. . . encore un peu étourdie.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Drago résuma les événements et regarda sa soeur pour les explications.  
  
- Nous avons deux Sorciers-Mages parmi nous ! se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
  
- Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Drago.  
  
- Hermione, ce doit être une erreur, dit Sirius. Et qui est-ce donc d'abord ?  
  
- Harry et Severus. Drago, toi qui as étudié la Magie Noire, as-tu eu des cours sur ces Sorciers-Mages ?  
  
- Oui. Ils le deviennent quand ils maîtrisent la forme ultime d'Avalonia. . . Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ! réalisa-t-il soudain.  
  
- Alors Harry, enfin convaincu ?  
  
- Bon. . . Je veux bien te croire.  
  
Ginny entreprit de répéter à Sirius et Drago ce qu'Hermione avait déjà raconté expliqué. Ils en restèrent sans voix.  
  
- Alors c'est gagné ! exulta Sirius.  
  
- L'Héritier sera facilement vaincu avec Harry et Severus, qui sont à présent Sorciers-Mages. Même sans effet de surprise, il est perdu, ajouta Drago.  
  
- Il reste une dernière chose, dit cependant Hermione. Réussir à percer le Bouclier. Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous crée un Bouclier pour que nous puissions nous entraîner à le neutraliser.  
  
- Nous résoudrons ce problème un autre jour, déclara Severus. Je suis vidé et j'aimerai me reposer un peu.  
  
Quant à Hermione, Drago, Sirius, Ginny et Diana, c'était l'heure de dîner. Ils sortirent donc et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
Sarah, Richard, Clémentine et Connor, les quatre Préfets repassèrent à l'attaque durant le dîner.  
  
- C'est non, n'insistez pas, dit fermement Hermione.  
  
- Mais Professeur, à plusieurs contre un, nous serons beaucoup plus forts ! plaida Sarah.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas les laisser participer ? intervint Orion Tales.  
  
- Tales ! s'indigna Sirius. Ce ne sont que des enfants !  
  
- Nous sommes majeurs ! protesta Richard.  
  
- S'il vous plaît professeurs ! supplia Sarah.  
  
- Il nous seront utiles, ils aiment participer à l'action, continua Orion.  
  
- Nous avons déjà perdu des élèves, et cela ne se reproduira pas ! gronda Hermione, furieuse. Et je vous serai reconnaissante, Auror Tales, de ne pas vous mêler des affaires de Poudlard. C'est à Sirius de décider si oui ou non ces élèves peuvent participer et non à vous. Est-ce clair ?  
  
- Voyons, belle Hermione. . .  
  
- Et pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas libre !  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, dans le silence général. Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna.  
  
- Sarah, Richard, Clémentine et Connor, veuillez me suivre.  
  
Ils obéirent.  
  
Ginny soupira.  
  
- Hermione est furieuse.  
  
- Quel tempérament !  
  
Orion s'attira les regards furieux de Sirius et Drago.  
  
  
  
Hermione alla dans son bureau et s'adressa aux quatre Préfets.  
  
- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les quatre.  
  
- Professeur, commença Richard.  
  
Un regard noir le fit taire.  
  
- Vous êtes totalement inconscients. Je vous interdis formellement de vous mêler à la lutte contre l'Héritier. Et si l'un de vous désobéit, votre Maison sera disqualifiée pour la Coupe. Est-ce bien compris ?  
  
Ils hésitèrent.  
  
- Oui, professeur.  
  
- Bien. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.  
  
Ils se regardèrent. Clémentine se lança.  
  
- Professeur, avez-vous trouvé un moyen de le vaincre ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
  
- L'explosion de tout à l'heure. Est-ce que. . .  
  
- Oui. Mais nous ne sommes encore pas tout à fait sûrs.  
  
- Alors, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance.  
  
Ils sortirent du bureau. Hermione s'assit, une violente migraine martelait ses tempes.  
  
- Seigneur, je n'en peux plus. . . murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Va donc te coucher.  
  
- Oh, Drago, tu m'as fait peur.  
  
- Va te reposer, tu es épuisée, et après la journée que nous venons de vivre, entre la mort de White, l'arrivée de Tales et les Sorciers-Mages. . .  
  
- La journée a été longue, c'est vrai, sourit Hermione. Tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Drago.  
  
- Bonne nuit Hermione.  
  
  
  
Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau rebondissements ?  
  
Merci à tous mes reviewers :  
  
Pheniamon : voici la suite, ne pleure pas !  
  
Pam Phenixia Potter : flou artistique peut-être, mais pour les indices il y en tout le long de l'histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit j'arrive bientôt au dénouement.  
  
Padmacho : concernant les scènes terribles, je dois dire que j'adore tuer les personnages qui m'énervent, même ceux que j'ai créés de toutes pièces.  
  
Mariecool : tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. L'Héritier n'accepte aucun allié.  
  
Nico : sans vouloir te vexer, dans la première partie de cette fic, Voldemort n'a pas été tué par un Avada Kedavra. D'ailleurs, petite révélation, à la fin de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de faire un flash-back sur les conditions de la mort de Voldemort. Mais il va falloir attendre.  
  
Sailor Digitale : ma revieweuse préférée. Je te laisse cogiter encore un peu, mais patience la fin arrive bientôt.  
  
Et à tous, MERCI !!!!!!!!! Et continuez à lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. 


	18. La decouverte catastrophique

Chapitre 18 : La découverte catastrophique  
  
  
Severus était déjà couché, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, alla dans la salle de bains, fit une toilette rapide et se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans les draps. La lune croissante éclairait la chambre d'une lueur argentée. Elle regarda le visage de son mari endormi paisiblement. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait Sorcier-Mage, mais elle s'en réjouissait pour lui. L'Hériter, qui qu'il soit, ignorait à qui il avait à faire. Dans son sommeil, Severus bougea et instinctivement, enlaça sa femme. Elle sourit, et sentit une vague d'amour envahir son cœur. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit.  
  
Elle s'éveilla le lendemain au terme d'un long baiser.  
  
- Bonjour mon amour !  
  
- Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Tu te sens mieux ?  
  
- Oui, je te remercie. Le dîner s'est bien passé hier soir ? Et comment est-ce nouvel Auror ?  
  
- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler. Nos quatre Préfets ont insisté pour participer au combat. Je les en ai dissuadés. Quant à Orion Tales, le nouvel Auror. . . Il m'a dragué, Ginny et Diana aussi.  
  
- Quoi ? Hermione. . .  
  
- Il me croit veuve, donc libre comme l'air. Mais je l'ai remis à sa place hier soir, j'étais furieuse. Ginny n'est pas intéressée le moins du monde, et Drago lui a clairement fait comprendre que Diana était prise.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Ne sois pas jaloux. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi.  
  
Elle l'embrassa et se leva. Tout en se préparant, elle donna des instructions à Severus.  
  
- Continue de t'entraîner avec Harry sur Avalonia. Mais insonorise cette chambre, les explosions vont finir par alerter tout le monde, et les Aurors.  
  
- Pas de problème. Insonoris !  
  
Hermione rit. Plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait.  
  
- Voilà. Maintenant, il suffira de frapper à la porte pour t'annoncer.  
  
- Je transmettrai aux autres.  
  
On frappa. Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione. . .  
  
Elle entra. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
- C'est perturbant cette cape, soupira Ginny. Je ne sais jamais où tu es.  
  
- C'est fait pour, répliqua Harry.  
  
- Allons-y Ginny, dit Hermione.  
  
  
  
Elles retrouvèrent Drago, Sirius, Shanna et Orion dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit joyeusement Ginny.  
  
Hermione se contenta d'un vague bonjour, mais elle sourit chaleureusement à Drago et Sirius.  
  
- N'ai-je pas droit à un sourire moi aussi ? demanda Orion.  
  
- Non, répondit-elle sèchement.  
  
- Orion, laisse-la tranquille, intervint Shanna.  
  
Hermione espéra qu'il finirait par se fatiguer tout seul. Diana arriva à son tour, salua ses amis, embrassa Drago et s'installa parmi les Gryffondors.  
  
- C'est une élève ? s'étonna Orion.  
  
- Ses pouvoirs ne se sont manifestés que dernièrement, expliqua Sirius.  
  
- Diana Anderson. . . répéta-t-il, songeur. Mais ce n'est pas elle, la fille dont la famille a été massacrée par l'Héritier ?  
  
- C'est bien elle, confirma Sirius. C'est la meilleure amie d'Hermione.  
  
- J'espère qu'elle s'est remise de ce choc ! Je vais aller la voir, dit-il en se levant.  
  
Drago se dressa sur sa route.  
  
- Diana est ma fiancée.  
  
Ginny jeta un regard surpris à Hermione. Depuis quand Drago et Diana étaient-ils fiancés ? Hermione sourit, amusée. Drago était jaloux, mais il aimait sincèrement Diana. Elle se leva.  
  
- Drago, c'est l'heure des cours. Quant à vous, Auror Tales, je vous conseille de laisser nos élèves tranquilles, surtout nos éléments féminins.  
  
- Et c'est aussi valable pour les professeurs féminins, ajouta Drago.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent. Drago explosa.  
  
- Ce type est. . . de la pire espèce ! Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Mais Diana sait se défendre, et c'est toi qu'elle aime. Depuis quand êtes-vous fiancés ?  
  
- Nous ne le sommes pas encore, avoua Drago.  
  
- Tu as dit ça pour qu'il la laisse tranquille ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Drago Malefoy, amoureux ! C'est la première fois. . .  
  
- Oh, ça va !  
  
  
  
Une fois Hermione et Drago partis, Orion s'approcha tout de même de Diana.  
  
- Mlle Anderson. . .  
  
- Auror Tales ?  
  
- Appelez-moi donc Orion. Comment vous portez-vous ? J'ai entendu dire que vos parents. . .  
  
- Oui, ils ont été tués par l'Héritier. Mais ça va maintenant. Hermione, Drago et tous les autres m'ont beaucoup soutenue.  
  
- Drago Malefoy. . . Méfiez-vous de lui. Son père est un ancien Mangemort.  
  
Diana se leva.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de le juger. Drago est honnête et sincère. Et c'est le frère d'Hermione.  
  
- Etes-vous vraiment fiancés ?  
  
- Fiancés ? Drago et moi ?  
  
Diana n'hésita qu'un instant.  
  
- Bien évidemment ! Mais il ne veut pas me brusquer. J'ai encore mes études à Poudlard, mais il m'aide comme il peut, étant Professeur de Potions. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai cours. De potions justement.  
  
Elle le quitta en riant. Drago et elle, fiancés ? Elle fonça au Laboratoire de Potions, où il préparait son cours.  
  
- Drago. . .  
  
- Oui Diana ?  
  
- Depuis quand sommes-nous fiancés ?  
  
- Ce Tales est quand même venu t'importuner.  
  
- Il ne m'a pas importunée. Tu lui as raconté ça pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais je sais me défendre.  
  
- Je n'aime pas sa façon de te tourner autour.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. Alors, c'est pour quand le mariage ?  
  
Elle éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Drago.  
  
  
  
La journée de cours se déroula calmement. A 17 heures, Hermione et Sirius allèrent voir Harry et Severus. Elle frappa un coup et entra. Ceux-ci discutaient calmement.  
  
- Alors, vous deux, ça va ? lança Sirius.  
  
- Ça va, répondit Harry.  
  
- Comment avance l'entraînement ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Nous avons mené trois Avalonia jusqu'au bout, répondit Harry.  
  
- Et vous allez bien ?  
  
- Oui, nous ressentons moins la perte d'énergie par rapport à hier, répondit Severus.  
  
- Voilà qui me rassure.  
  
On frappa encore, mais avant qu'elle ait pu se lever, la porte s'ouvrit sur. . . Orion et Shanna.  
  
- Belle Hermione ! Nous vous cherchions Shanna et moi.  
  
Il s'interrompit net, en voyant Severus et Harry.  
  
- Oh non, murmura Hermione.  
  
Severus s'approcha d'Orion et le souleva par le col.  
  
- Ne vous adressez plus à ma femme de cette manière ou vous le regretterez.  
  
- Ainsi, vous n'êtes pas mort, et Potter non plus.  
  
- Hermione, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda Shanna.  
  
- Nous devions préserver le secret pour avoir l'avantage sur l'Héritier, et créer un effet de surprise.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Severus, lâche-le.  
  
- Nous garderons le secret, promit Orion.  
  
Ginny et Drago arrivèrent.  
  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Ça se voit non ? répliqua Severus.  
  
- Calme-toi Severus, apaisa Hermione. Nous allons tout vous expliquer.  
  
Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, mais sans mentionner que Severus et Harry étaient devenus des Sorciers-Mages.  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez si réticente envers mes avances. Et Miss Weasley également.  
  
Ginny rit.  
  
- Auror Tales, je suis très attachée envers Harry, et même s'il meurt, mon cœur lui appartient pour toujours.  
  
- Quel noble sentiment que l'Amour ! Mais nous sommes prêts à vous aider.  
  
Hermione consulta ses amis du regard. Drago s'avança.  
  
- Savez-vous invoquer un Catarax ?  
  
Shanna le regarda perplexe.  
  
- Un quoi ?  
  
- Un Catarax, répéta Orion, pour la première fois sérieux. C'est le Bouclier qu'utilise l'Héritier ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Shanna.  
  
- J'ai appris énormément de choses à Salem.  
  
- Donc vous savez l'invoquer, dit Drago.  
  
- Oui. Et je sais aussi comment le neutraliser. Mais ce n'est pas évident.  
  
- Nous aussi. Nous savons le rendre visible et le neutraliser. Mais personne ne sait l'invoquer pour que nous puissions nous entraîner, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Vous savez comment le rendre visible ? Mais avec quel Sort ?  
  
- Aucun Sort, juste avec nos propres moyens.  
  
- Vous verrez ça demain, décida Sirius. C'est l'heure du dîner.  
  
- Harry, Severus, vous resterez ici ce soir, inutile d'alerter les élèves ce soir. Il vaut mieux nous tenir à notre plan d'origine, dit Hermione.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent.  
  
Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la Grande Salle, Hermione aborda Shanna.  
  
- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir tout à l'heure avec Orion ?  
  
- Nous voulions mettre au point une stratégie avec vous. Mais je vois que vous avez déjà presque tout réglé. A part le Bouclier.  
  
- Ce problème sera bientôt résolu, grâce à Orion.  
  
- Quel sort avez-vous utilisé l'année dernière ? J'étais en voyage avec Margaret au Brésil, et je n'ai pas pu suivre les événements.  
  
- Il s'agit d'Avalonia, la magie de Merlin. Nous ferons la même chose cette année. Il est évidemment hors de question d'utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables, même contre lui, et de toute manière, je doute qu'ils soient efficaces. Ils étaient inefficaces contre Voldemort, alors contre son Héritier qui est plus puissant, tu imagines. . .  
  
- Avalonia. . . j'en ai entendu parler pendant ma formation d'Auror. Un sortilège puissant, ayant trois formes qui évoluent selon la puissance du Sorcier qui l'utilise.  
  
- Harry, Severus, Drago et Sirius s'entraînent autant qu'ils peuvent pour réussir à le lancer correctement.  
  
- Quel stade avez-vous atteint ?  
  
- Le. . . deuxième.  
  
- Je vois. Le troisième est inaccessible, sauf pour Merlin, le premier Sorcier-Mage de notre Histoire magique.  
  
- Exactement, sourit Hermione. 


	19. La prediction

Chapitre 19 : La prédiction  
  
  
Ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain après les cours. On était jeudi, un jeudi ensoleillé de mars, le printemps commençait à reprendre ses droits sur la nature endormie pendant l'hiver. L'Héritier ne faisait plus parler de lui, l'insouciance était de retour dans les esprits. Les élèves et les Professeurs de Poudlard vivaient tranquillement, au rythme des journées d'étude, ponctuées parfois de matches de Quidditch, chacun voulant se mesurer à l'équipe des Professeurs. Ceux-ci, préoccupés par leur défense contre l'Héritier ne s'entraînaient plus au Quidditch, mais ne l'oubliaient par pour autant. Ginny en parla au déjeuner.  
  
- Samedi, il y a le match Gryffondor-Pouffsouffle. L'équipe gagnante rencontre Serpentard en finale.  
  
- Il faudrait penser à notre équipe, soupira Drago. Si Serpentard gagne, nous aurons du mal contre eux.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'ils ont une bonne équipe, acquiesça Sirius. Ils ont écrasé Serdaigle l'autre foix, 300 à 0, faut vraiment le faire.  
  
- Il fallait bien qu'ils rattrapent leur retard, sur les points, Serdaigle mène toujours pour la Coupe des Maisons, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Grâce à toi, Hermione, fit Ginny. Tu as attribué 150 Points à Lara tout de même.  
  
- Elle le méritait.  
  
- Bon, on décide quoi pour ce soir ? demanda Drago. Et faut-il tout dire au deux Aurors ?  
  
- Non, répondit Hermione. Je ne fais pas tout à fait confiance à Tales, même si j'ai une bonne intuition à son égard. Et je fais confiance à Shanna.  
  
- Mais nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien. Qui sait s'ils ne sont pas possédés ? suggéra Ginny.  
  
- Dans ce cas, l'Héritier sait que Harry et Severus sont vivants. . . Oh, je déteste ce sentiment d'incertitude ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
- Que mijotez-vous tous les quatre ? intervint Diana.  
  
- A ton avis ? rétorqua Drago.  
  
- Oubliez-le un peu cet Héritier ! La vie est belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ! Que vous faut-il de plus pour être heureux ?  
  
- La mort de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, répondit Sirius.  
  
- Bon, les cours vont bientôt reprendre, dit Hermione en se levant. Et j'ai cours avec ta classe Diana, alors va donc te préparer.  
  
- Oui, Professeur ! se moqua Diana.  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la table avec Ginny et Drago, quand Lavande survint, entrée par la petite porte derrière leur table.  
  
- Il faut que je vous voie tous les quatre, dit-elle sombrement.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Lavande ?  
  
- Allons dans mon bureau, dit Sirius.  
  
  
  
Ils s'installèrent.  
  
- J'ai tiré les tarots pour lire notre futur, annonça-t-elle.  
  
- Concernant nos combats contre l'Héritier ? demanda Drago.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Mes dons ne sont pas très précis, et je ne suis pas aussi douée que Trelawney, mais nous courons tous un grand danger. La mort guette certains d'entre nous.  
  
- Qui ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Elle hésita un instant. Puis elle respira un grand coup et le lança.  
  
- Hermione, Severus, Ginny et Drago.  
  
Ils pâlirent. Hermione se leva.  
  
- Il est hors de question que nous nous laissions faire.  
  
- Je n'ai pas fini, Hermione, continua Lavande. L'Héritier est puissant, j'ai retiré trois fois les cartes, et trois fois, la Mort associée au Juge est sortie. Cette combinaison est mortelle.  
  
- Lavande, Severus m'a dit que le futur se construisait en fonction de nos actes et choix présents. Nous changerons ce futur.  
  
- Puisses-tu dire vrai, Hermione. Ce que j'ai vu n'est pas du tout favorable pour nous. Mais il y a un point positif : les Amants associés à l'Impératrice, l'amour naîtra dans l'adversité, et des alliés précieux. Je crois qu'il s'agit de ces deux Aurors, concernant les alliés. Et en ce qui concerne les Amants, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, dit-elle en regardant Sirius.  
  
- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oh, pour rien ! Soyez très prudents, ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, je serais à vos côtés pour combattre l'Héritier.  
  
- Merci Lavande, remercia Hermione.  
  
- Il est de mon devoir d'interroger le futur pour protéger mes amis.  
  
  
  
Le soir-même, ils en parlaient à Harry et Severus. Ce dernier se montra sceptique.  
  
- Le futur peut-être modifié, mais il faudra faire preuve de prudence.  
  
- Bien évidemment, acquiesça Sirius.  
  
Orion et Shanna arrivèrent.  
  
- Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue, et Harry, salua Shanna.  
  
- Bonsoir Shanna, répondit Harry. Tu n'as pas changé.  
  
- Ravie de voir que tu te souviens de moi !  
  
- Professeur Rogue, quelle joie de vous voir vivant ! lança Orion.  
  
- Laissez tomber Tales, je sais que vous me détestiez.  
  
- Pas tant que ça, voyons. Vous avez pris quelques rides. . .  
  
- Tais-toi Orion, coupa Shanna. Passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses. Orion m'a parlé du Catarax, ce Bouclier invisible utilisé par l'Héritier. Or, tu disais Hermione, que tu avais réussi à le rendre visible. Et, à notre connaissance, voir l'invisible n'est du ressort de personne.  
  
- Si, intervint Harry. L'oeil magique de Maugrey Fol Oeil, vous vous souvenez ? Il voyait à travers les capes d'invisibilité. . .et tout le reste.  
  
- Quand on sait qu'il s'agissait de Barty Croupton Junior, grommela Sirius.  
  
- Bon, à part ça, reprit Orion, personne ici n'est en mesure de voir l'invisible. Hermione, consentiriez-vous à nous expliquer ?  
  
- Invoquez ce sore, et je vous montrerai.  
  
- Bon, d'accord.  
  
Orion se plaça au centre de la pièce, et leva sa baguette bien droite.  
  
- Catarax Defensio !  
  
Un rectangle doré apparut devant lui et se déploya autour et au-dessus de lui, formant un dôme, se referma derrière lui, et disparut.  
  
- Voilà, je suis protégé.  
  
Hermione prit une poignée de farine et souffla dessus. Le Bouclier redevint visible.  
  
- Stupéfiant ! murmura Shanna.  
  
- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé, déclara Orion.  
  
- Et la solution est toute simple, presque enfantine, ajouta Shanna. Hermione. . . ton intelligence pourrait faire de toi une sorcière exceptionnelle. Si tu t'entraînais à développer ta puissance, tu deviendrais Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Non merci, cela ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-elle en regardant Severus.  
  
Hermione tourna autour d'Orion.  
  
- Voilà l'autre partie du problème, dit Orion. Trouver le point de jonction. Il est infime, indétectable.  
  
- C'est vrai, je ne distingue aucune imperfection, renchérit Hermione.  
  
- Attends, laisse-moi essayer, intervint Drago.  
  
Il fixa un instant le Bouclier en tournant autour, et s'arrêta derrière lui.  
  
- Tout à l'heure, les parois se rejoignaient derrière, au niveau de la nuque.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette.  
  
- Finite Incantatem !  
  
Le sort fut repoussé.  
  
- Raté ! lança Orion.  
  
- Merci, j'ai vu, répliqua Drago.  
  
- Il faut viser le point jusste. . . mais s'il est indétectable, commença Shanna.  
  
Par réflexe, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui réfléchissait intensément.  
  
- Orion, ce point de jonction est un vide, n'est-ce pas ? Un trou dans le Bouclier ?  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
- Je peux toucher ?  
  
Il acquiesça. Elle s'approcha et passa sa main sur la partie du Bouclier proche du point de jonction. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
- Donnez-moi un peu de farine.  
  
Ginny lui tendit le sachet. Hermione prit une pincée et le souffla vers son autre main. Puis elle leva sa baguette.  
  
- Finite Incantatem !  
  
Le Bouclier disparut. Un silence stupéfait s'abattit. Harry, Ginny, Drago, Sirius, Shanna et Orion la fixèrent, muets d'admiration. Severus, seul, ne semblait pas surpris, et Hermione rayonnait.  
  
- Une fois de plus, chère Hermione, tu nous étonnes par ton intelligence et ton sang-froid à toute épreuve, déclara Harry.  
  
Ils se mirent à applaudir. Elle rougit d'embarras.  
  
- Arrêtez tous ! Vous me gênez. C'était logique pourtant !  
  
- Mais tu es la seule à y avoir pensé, dit Severus en la prenant aux épaules. Si nous arrivons à vaincre, ce sera en grande partie grâce à toi.  
  
- Explique-nous comment tu as fait, sollicita Ginny.  
  
- J'avais remarqué que quelques particules de farine étaient tombés à l'intérieur du Bouclier, j'en ai donc déduit que le point de jonction était un espace vide dans le Bouclier. J'ai juste recherché avec mes mains le point de jonction qui est presque impalpable et j'ai vérifié ma théorie en voyant la farine pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
  
- Bravo Hermione, félicita Orion. J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, même à Salem. Cependant, il reste un problème de taille.  
  
- Lequel ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Comment déverser la farine sur l'Héritier quand il sera là ?  
  
- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. . . déclara Hermione.  
  
Ils soupirèrent.  
  
- Comment fais-tu pour ne jamais être à court d'idées ? voulut savoir Drago.  
  
Hermione se contenta de sourire.  
  
- Ecoutez-moi. . .  
  
  
  
Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione s'effondra sur le lit, épuisée. Ils étaient tous partis, et il était proche de minuit. Severus s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Tu es fatiguée ?  
  
- Oui, mais je suis contente des progrès effectués. Nous arrivons à désactiver le Bouclier et il ne restera plus qu'à lancer Avalonia. Et avec deux Sorciers-Mages de notre côté.  
  
- Tout cela grâce à toi.  
  
- Votre accession au rang de Sorciers-Mages ne dépend pas de moi.  
  
- Tu nous as guidés tout au long de notre entraînement, et ce, depuis l'année dernière. Tu y es pour beaucoup dans notre réussite.  
  
- Merci Severus.  
  
Celui-ci se mit à lui masser les épaules.  
  
- Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par m'endormir toute habillée, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
  
- Je peux remédier à ça.  
  
Elle rit, et se redressa.  
  
- Ne me tente pas.  
  
- Alors, considère que c'est une récompense pour toutes les solutions que tu nous apportes.  
  
- Je te prends au mot.  
  
Elle fit un effort pour se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pyjama de soie bleu marine et les cheveux dénoués. Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
- Bon, bonne nuit Severus.  
  
- Bonne nuit mon amour, murmura-t-il en éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.  
  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et s'endormit instantanément. 


	20. Le calme avant

Pheniamon : l'action arrive au chapitre 21, le temps que je mette tous les éléments en place pour le combat final, qui arrive. D'ailleurs, si tu lis le titre de ce chapitre, tu devineras facilement le titre du prochain.  
  
Mystikal : merci pour ces compliments, personnellement, j'écris que j'ai un moment de libre, et comme je saisis vite. . . j'essaie de satisfaire les lecteurs ! J'espère que tu es contente !  
  
Sailor Digitale : c'est vrai que tu es trop méfiante. Mais bon, il faut dire que j'ai tout fait pour instaurer un climat de suspicion envers tout le monde. Dans le prochain chapitre c'est l'Héritier qui se ramène ! Ne le rate surtout pas.  
  
Valérie : c'est gentil à toi de me dire ça. C'est vrai que j'essaie d'avancer rapidement et de répondre aussi vite que possible aux demandes de suite, donc je me donne à fond. D'autant plus que j'ai le temps en ce moment, alors j'en profite.  
  
Le rythme va sûrement se ralentir à partir du chapitre 21 pour deux raisons. La première c'est que j'ai mes examens du premier semestre (je suis en fac ne l'oubliez pas) et deuxièmement, je suis complètement à court d'inspiration et je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite. Mais si vous avez des suggestions pour m'aider, n'hésitez pas soit à me mettre une review, soit à me mailer. Mon adresse est disponible sur Fanfiction.net, mais je la donne quand même : minhou@club-internet.fr. Vous allez sûrement me maudire pour ça, mais tant pis !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 20 : Le calme avant. . .  
  
  
Le lendemain, Harry et Severus reprirent leurs fonctions officiellement. Le secret était levé. Drago et Sirius considéraient que garder le secret ne servait plus à rien. De plus, ils tenaient à faire savoir qu'ils ne craignaient pas l'Héritier et qu'ils l'attendaient de pied ferme. Harry et Ginny étaient d'accord sur le principe. Hermione avait hésité mais devant leurs arguments, elle s'inclina. Harry décida de reprendre le Quidditch.  
  
Les élèves étaient contents de revoir leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie revenir pour leur faire cours, au lieu des parchemins distribués chaque semaine par le Professeur Weasley. Cependant, Harry leur infligea une interrogation surprise pour vérifier si tous avaient étudié les parchemins. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, sauf pour quelques rares étudiants. Etonnamment, même les Serpentards se réjouissaient de leur retour. Hermione répéta qu'ils avaient changé et Harry distribua même quelques points à sa Maison car ils s'intéressaient à son cours et participaient activement.  
  
Orion et Shanna assistaient parfois au Club d'Hermione, où Severus recommençait à enseigner pour le grand plaisir des élèves. Shanna fut même invitée à enseigner le portugais qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection, et Hermione laissa la place à Orion durant une séance entière pour qu'il parle de la magie aux USA et de l'institut de Salem, parfois relayé par Shanna. Après ce cours-là, la plupart des élèves de septième année voulut continuer leurs études à Salem et entreprirent les démarches nécessaires.  
  
Shanna vint féliciter Hermione.  
  
- Bravo Hermione, tu as fait du bon travail en créant ce Club. Les élèves sont doués et ils sont intéressés par les études. Ils sont motivés pour continuer dans leur voie. Il n'y avait pas ça du temps de Dumbledore. Non pas que je le regrette, mais tu apportes un plus à la qualité de l'enseignement de Poudlard. Avec toi comme Professeur, Poudlard va devenir la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde.  
  
- Tu me flattes Shanna. Je ne fais que suivre mes intuitions et mes idées. Ce n'est pas toujours évident d'être professeur, et le métier est parfois contraignant, mais j'aime mon travail et je me donne à fond.  
  
- Je fais pareil dans mon métier d'Auror.  
  
- Ton métier est plus utile que le mien, Shanna. Tu arrêtes les sorciers criminels qui abusent de leurs pouvoirs.  
  
- Tu vois les choses dans le mauvais sens Hermione. Ce sont des professeurs comme toi qui forment des Aurors comme nous.  
  
Elles se sourirent.  
  
  
  
Quand Hermione et Shanna arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch, l'entraînement avait déjà commencé, et Orion était avec eux, occupant le poste de Poursuiveur à la place d'Hermione. En les voyant, il atterrit.  
  
- Je vous rends votre place Hermione.  
  
- On lui a proposé de faire quelques passes avec nous, le temps que tu arrives, expliqua Sirius. J'étais gardien de Gryffondor avant Olivier Dubois, dit Orion. Le Quidditch m'a beaucoup manqué après Poudlard. Ça m'a fait du bien ces quelques passes.  
  
- Personnellement, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise les pieds sur terre, dit Shanna. Je n'ai jamais été douée sur un balai.  
  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, dit Sirius en atterrissant à côté d'eux.  
  
- Ce sera sans moi, répliqua-t-elle. Quelle est la formation de l'équipe ?  
  
- Hermione, Ginny et Lavande sont Poursuiveuses, Severus et moi sommes Batteurs, Drago est Gardien, et Harry est Attrapeur et Capitaine.  
  
- Hé Black ! lança Severus. Reviens donc t'entraîner au lieu de draguer ! dit-il en lançant un Cognard.  
  
Sirius le renvoya.  
  
- Tu me provoques, Rogue ?  
  
L'entraînement se termina dans un fou rire général. Harry, lassé de chercher le Vif d'Or, avait été embauché par les Poursuiveuses comme quatrième Poursuiveur, et Drago avait abandonné ses cages à Severus pour prendre une batte et lança des Cognards sur tout et n'importe quoi sans toucher personne. Hermione et Ginny prirent un malin plaisir à accabler Severus de tirs fulgurants dont il stoppa la majeure partie. A la demande de Sirius, Orion se joignit à eux et devint un cinquième Poursuiveur et Sirius vint en renfort de Severus. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny devint Batteuse et, maladroite, elle envoya un Cognard sur Drago, qui le renvoya sur Severus qui l'évita. Le Cognard passa dans l'un des Cercles. Harry se moqua de lui en lui disant qu'heureusement, Severus n'était pas Gardien, et se reçut le Souafle sur la figure, lancé par Severus. Drago et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, bientôt imités par Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Orion. Severus ne put que rire à son tour.  
  
  
  
Les semaines passaient à leur rythme sans perturbations d'aucune sorte. La finale de la coupe de Quidditch se déroulait fin avril entre Serpentard et Gryffondor et Serpentard l'emporta après une lutte acharnée des deux Attrapeurs pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Le match Professeurs-Elèves fut fixé fin juin après les examens au désespoir des élèves, mais Severus fut intraitable. Ce match ne devait pas perturber les révisions.  
  
Shanna et Orion finirent par découvrir que Severus et Harry étaient des Sorciers-Magges et se réjouirent pour eux et souhaitèrent bonne chance à l'Héritier s'il arrivait à sortir vivant de ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard, entre le piège tendu par Hermione et l'élévation d'Harry et Severus.  
  
Sirius avait demandé à Shanna et Orion d'enseigner avec lui les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal étant donné que c'était leur domaine. Ils acceptèrent volontiers. Ils préparaient tous trois le cours suivant dans le bureau de Sirius.  
  
- Je suis d'avis à enseigner au Premières Années les Sortilèges Impardonnables, déclara Shanna.  
  
- N'est-ce pas d'un niveau trop élevé ? demanda Orion.  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, il faut qu'ils les connaissent tôt ou tard, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. La défense contre ces Sortilèges se fera plus tard, en Cinquième Année par exemple, pour les BUSE.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas tort, Shanna, approuva Sirius. Nous leur en parlerons au prochain cours. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de défense contre ces Sortilèges.  
  
- Pour résister à l'Imperium, il faut déjà une grande force mentale, dit Orion. Alors que dire du Doloris, ou de l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Pour ces deux-là, un Bouclier suffit, soit un simple bouclier de défense, ou le Catarax, beaucoup plus puissant, résuma Shanna.  
  
- Et ce n'est pas évident à enseigner aux élèves, conclut Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry était assis au bord du lac, les yeux dans le vide. Ginny le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
  
- Oh. . . A notre lutte contre Voldemort, et puis contre l'Héritier.  
  
- Tu es inquiet, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, la prédiction de Lavande ne me rassure pas. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. . .  
  
- Harry, si mon heure est venue, tu ne pourras rien y faire. Par contre, si mon destin est de vivre, je ferais tout pour en réchapper. Pour être avec toi.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Si nous en sortons vivants. . .  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Ginny. . . Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
  
Elle se redressa et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
  
- Tu parles sérieusement ?  
  
Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit et se jeta à son cou.  
  
- Bien sûr c'est oui ! Je suis si heureuse !  
  
Harry sourit et lui caressa ses doux cheveux roux. Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche.  
  
- Alors dans ce cas, prends ceci en gage de mon amour.  
  
Ginny ouvrit l'écrin de velours noir. C'était une bague en or, un fin anneau d'or où était serti un rubis d'un rouge profond avec des saphirs minuscules autour, rehaussant le rouge de la pierre centrale.  
  
- Oh, Harry. . . Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
- Elle appartenait à ma mère, Dumbledore me l'a donnée après la remise des diplômes, en me disant de l'offrir à l'élue de mon cœur. J'ai attendu d'être sûr pour te la donner.  
  
- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.  
  
Il lui passa la bague au doigt. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur promesse. Ils passèrent l'après-midi au bord du lac, bâtissant des projets d'avenir et évoquant les préparatifs du mariage.  
  
Le soir-même au dîner, ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à leurs amis. Hermione serra Ginny et Harry dans ses bras, leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Ils furent félicités par tout le monde, et applaudis par les élèves, heureux pour eux. Diana se leva de sa table pour serrer Ginny dans ses bras et la féliciter. Toutes les étudiantes reconnurent que leur Professeur d'Enchantements avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir pour fiancé Harry Potter, non seulement célèbre mais également très séduisant.  
  
  
  
Diana vint trouver Drago dans son bureau après le dîner.  
  
- Quelle chance a Ginny ! Quand te décideras-tu à faire la même chose ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Diana. L'Héritier menace toujours.  
  
- Et alors ? Il ne se manifeste pas. Je commence à me demander si tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi.  
  
- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?  
  
- Tu ne me dis jamais un mot gentil, et tes gestes de tendresse sont rares. Je ne parle même pas des cadeaux, je n'en reçois jamais.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais quand je vois le Professeur Rogue couver Hermione du regard, je l'envie. Hermione est heureuse. Et ce soir, Ginny est officiellement fiancée. Alors que nous deux. . .   
  
Drago soupira.  
  
- Diana, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, mais tu dois comprendre que l'Héritier. . .  
  
- Arrête de te servir de l'Héritier comme excuse. Je crois que j'ai compris. Tu es un sang-pur, comme tu te plaisais à l'affirmer quand nous nous sommes connus. Et moi, j'ai du sang moldu dans les veines. Tu veux préserver la pureté de ton sang, et tu refuses de t'engager avec moi.  
  
- C'est faux, tu te trompes.  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Retourne donc avec tes sorciers de sang pur, et oublie-moi.  
  
Elle sortit en courant et claqua la porte.  
  
Elle croisa Hermione. Quand celle-ci vit les larmes qui sillonnaient les joues de son amie, elle s'arrêta.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Diana ?  
  
- Rien. . . Je vais dans ma chambre.  
  
- Il s'agit de Drago.  
  
- Non. . . Tout va bien.  
  
- Je vois bien que non. Allons dans ta chambre, et tu vas tout me raconter. Les amis c'est fait pour ça, non ?  
  
Diana raconta tout à Hermione en sanglotant.  
  
- Tu sais, Drago ne se confie pas facilement. Sept ans passés avec lui, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais depuis qu'il a découvert que nous étions frère et soeur, depuis qu'il a découvert que les Moldus sont parfois plus intelligents que nous, il est beaucoup plus indulgent.  
  
- Indulgent ? Ce n'est pas de l'indulgence qu'il éprouve pour moi, c'est du mépris.  
  
- Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ses opinions ont changé. Il a réalisé que le sang pur ou non n'a aucun rôle dans la magie. Il a enfin compris que la magie est un don que certaines personnes possèdent et qui n'a rien à voir avec le patrimoine génétique. La magie n'est pas héréditaire. Laisse-lui le temps de te confier ses sentiments. Drago a toujours été solitaire, même pendant Poudlard, ses " amis " étaient de parfaits imbéciles, ça, tu peux me croire. Je vais aller lui parler si tu veux.  
  
- Non, laisse-le. Qu'il vienne me dire en face ce qu'il éprouve sinon, je le laisse tomber.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Diana, tu es aussi têtue que moi. Mais ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. J'ai failli mourir à cause de mon entêtement. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Drago, alors que vous vous êtes disputés, tu t'en mordras les doigts. Ma dernière pensée quand l'Héritier m'a attaqué était de regretter de n'avoir pû dire à Severus que je l'aimais.  
  
Diana ne répondit pas. Hermione la laissa seule. Drago attendait à l'extérieur.  
  
- Que fais-tu là, Drago ? chuchota-t-elle.  
  
- Comment va-t-elle ?  
  
- Elle souffre. Pourquoi ne lui avoues-tu pas ton amour ?  
  
- Tu te souviens de la prédiction de Lavande ? Si je meurs, je ne veux pas qu'elle en souffre.  
  
- Tu cherches à la protéger.  
  
- J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne s'attache pas autant à moi. Et je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux d'elle.  
  
- Va le lui dire. Ce sera encore pire si tu meurs sans lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais. En ce moment, le seul moment de bonheur est précieux. Qui sait combier de temps cette situation va encore durer ?  
  
  
  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va remuer dans le prochain chapitre ! 


	21. la tempete

Chapitre 21 : . . . la tempête  
  
  
Drago finit par obéir au conseil de sa soeur. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Diana sans frapper, sachant qu'elle l'aurait rejeté s'il avait frappé.  
  
- Diana. . .  
  
Elle se figea.  
  
- Que veux-tu Drago ?  
  
- Te parler. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais. Je t'aime, et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres trop si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose.  
  
- Espèce d'idiot ! C'est trop tard ! Je suis déjà profondément amoureuse de toi. J'aurais quand même souffert. Je prie tous les jours pour que ce combat se termine bien pour nous tous. Ce qui m'aurait vraiment fait mal, c'est que tu partes sans dévoiler tes sentiments.  
  
- Pardonne-moi Diana. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile.  
  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa profondément.  
  
- Comment puis-je continuer à t'en vouloir si tu m'embrasses ainsi ? murmura-t-elle, le sourire retrouvé.  
  
  
  
Hermione sourit, car elle ne voyait ni Drago sortir, ni Diana hurler. Tout était arrangé. Elle rejoignit sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Drago et Diana. Ils se sont disputés tout à l'heure, mais se sont réconciliés.  
  
- Grâce à toi, je suppose.  
  
- Je n'ai fait que leur parler, rien de plus.  
  
Il la prit sur ses genoux.  
  
- Tu aimes faire le bonheur autour de toi. De plus, tu es diablement intelligente. Que te faut-il de plus ?  
  
- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Un mari adorable, des amis qui m'aiment et que j'adore et un métier passionnant. Que demander de plus ? Pour l'instant, je suis parfaitement heureuse.  
  
- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.  
  
- Soyons sérieux. Tu as continué l'entraînement avec Harry ?  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Nous atteignons la pleine puissance sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Et Drago et Sirius ajoutent leur énergie à la nôtre, ce qui nous rend pratiquement invincibles. Et si l'Auror s'en mêle, alors là, l'Héritier peut réserver sa place en enfer.  
  
- Avec Shanna, Ginny et Lavande nous avons nous aussi mis au point notre stratégie défensive. Il sera stupéfixé avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser que son Bouclier est tombé. Vous agirez ensuite.  
  
- On s'en tient à ton plan, approuva Severus.  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
Severus annonça le lendemain matin que les examens commenceraient la semaine suivante, ce qui amena beaucoup de grimaces et de soupirs.  
  
- C'est fou, on dirait que je viens de leur annoncer une séance de torture, murmura Severus.  
  
- Les examens ont toujours été considérés comme épouvantables pour tout le monde, déclara Harry. Sauf pour Hermione peut-être.  
  
- Je les trouvais plutôt. . . divertissants.  
  
Severus s'étrangla.  
  
- Divertissants ? Même les examens de Potions ?  
  
- Oui. Ce n'était pas si sorcier que ça. Il suffisait de suivre les cours et de réviser correctement.  
  
- Cette fille m'épatera toujours, confia Harry et Severus.  
  
Ils sourirent. Harry et Severus étaient devenus étonnament proches depuis quelque temps du fait de leur point commun.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi tous les deux !  
  
- Nous n'oserions pas ! se moqua Severus.  
  
- Tu es si intelligente que tu pourrais nous transformer en crapaud. . . continua Harry.  
  
- Méfie-toi Harry, tu pourrais me donner des idées, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
- Essaie toujours. Je pourrais toujours compter sur ma princesse pour m'embrasser et me rendre mon apparence, rétorqua Harry.  
  
- N'y compte pas, rit Ginny. Je suis solidaire envers Hermione.  
  
- Mon coeur se brise devant une telle preuve d'amour !  
  
- Arrête ta comédie Potter, rit Drago.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
  
  
Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient observés. Il ignorait comment Potter et Rogue avaient survécu à son Sortilège, mais ils ne vivraient plus longtemps. Ces mois d'entraînement avaient été bénéfiques, et il revenait plus fort que jamais, et avec un Bouclier de protection efficace et invisible. Il était temps d'intervenir.  
  
  
  
Les élèves avaient quitté la Grande Salle pour se préparer au cours. Les Professeurs commençaient à les imiter, mais une silhouette vêtue de noir se dressa sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Ils se figèrent. Diana s'éclipsa par la petite porte et courut alerter les Préfets de prévenir les élèves et de rester dans les Salles communes, en sécurité.  
  
L'Héritier s'avança vers eux, lentement sans se presser.  
  
- Je vois que mon sort n'a pas marché, murmura-t-il, mais tout le monde entendit sa voix grave.  
  
Ce n'était pas sa vraie voix, comprit Hermione. Il l'a modifiée grâce à un Sortilège afin que personne ne puisse la reconnaître.  
  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Mon identité a-t-elle une quelconque importance, alors que vous allez mourir ?  
  
- Quel imbécile, murmura Sirius.  
  
- C'est clair, approuva Orion. On aime toujours savoir qui est notre meurtrier.  
  
- Deux Aurors. Vous avez fait appel à deux Aurors. Reste à savoir s'ils sont efficaces.  
  
- Tu comptes discuter ainsi longtemps ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Avant de vous tuer, j'aimerai savoir une chose. . .  
  
- Avant de te tuer, nous aimerions savoir une chose, rétorqua Drago.  
  
- Je vois, on se rebelle, Endoloris !!  
  
Drago évita le sort.  
  
- Comment Potter et Rogue ont-ils survécu ?  
  
- Tu n'es pas le seul à utiliser la magie noire, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Hermione Granger, je te réglerai ton compte personnellement.  
  
Hermione frissonna. L'Héritier lui en voulait à mort, bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison, à part qu'elle avait contribué à la destruction de Voldemort. Par bonheur, l'Héritier ignorait la véritable étendue de leurs atouts, sinon il aurait attaqué sans attendre.  
  
- La magie noire, répéta l'Héritier. Drago Malefoy, sans doute. Peu importe.  
  
Ginny, Lavande et Shanna s'éclipsèrent par la porte de derrière discrètement et retournèrent à la porte principale. Les Préfets les y attendaient.  
  
- Retournez aux Salles Communes ! dit Ginny.  
  
- Nous pouvons vous aider, dit Richard.  
  
- N'insistez pas, nous avons tout réglé, répliqua Shanna. Laissez-nous faire et protégez les élèves. Vous serez responsables s'il leur arrive quelque chose.  
  
Ils obéirent à contrecoeur.  
  
Elles n'entrèrent pas tout de suite, elles se contentèrent d'écouter le déroulement de la conversation et observèrent la scène, cachées derrière le battant de la double porte.  
  
- Puisque vous tenez tant à savoir qui je suis. . . Voldemort a fait de moi son plus jeune allié lorsqu'il a découvert mon potentiel magique. Il ne m'a pas apposé de marque, se contentant de m'envoyer faire des études, surtout en magie noire. Vous êtes tous les responsables de sa chute, surtout toi Potter, qui était destiné à le vaincre ! Mais moi, son héritier, je le vengerai !  
  
Il est complètement fou, songea Hermione. Si cet Héritier avait fait des études. . . Il devait avoir plus de 30 ans aujourd'hui, en supposant qu'il avait 11 ans quand Voldemort a été réduit à néant la première fois par un bébé de un an. Mais alors, pourquoi n'en avaient-ils jamais entendu parler quand il est revenu au pouvoir 13 ans plus tard ? Toutes ces questions avaient une réponse à n'en pas douter, mais l'Héritier ne semblait pas disposé à y répondre.  
  
- Voldemort avait vu que Potter, père et fils le vaincraient un jour. Alors il a décidé d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comment penser qu'un bébé le réduirait à l'état de larve ? Je n'ai jamais été informé de son retour à la vie.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Orion.  
  
- Tout simplement parce que j'étais à l'étranger, tentant de préparer ma vengeance et m'entraînant à augmenter ma puissance. Quand je l'ai appris, Voldemort venait de disparaître définitivement. Dumbledore a payé. C'est au tour de Potter, Granger et Rogue, les principaux responsables.  
  
- Qui es-tu à la fin ? s'impatienta Harry.  
  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Potter ? Vous allez vous poser des questions, et vous mourrez sans comprendre si je vous dévoile mon identité. Mais. . . mon visage sera le dernier que vous contemplerez.  
  
Il abaissa lentement sa capuche, dévoilant une abondante chevelure rousse, des yeux bleu nuit, une peau blanche, presque transparente.  
  
- Non, c'est impossible, murmura Hermione, tu es morte.  
  
- Il faut croire que non, Hermione, répondit l'Héritier avec un sourire ironique.  
  
- Victoria Schell, articula-t-elle lentement. . .  
  
  
  
Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas la candidate idéale si vous voulez commettre un meurtre, sinon vous ne connaîtriez pas la suite, et comment elle a fait. A la prochaine ! 


	22. L'histoire de l'Heritier

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai décidé de faire une troisième partie, c'est-à-dire le tome 10 d'Harry Potter à ma sauce. Bien évidemment, cette partie va se terminer un peu brusquement mais pour mieux repartir ensuite. J'espère, fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs, que vous me suivrez toujours.  
  
  
Chapitre 22 : L'histoire de l'Héritier  
  
  
- Oui, Victoria. . . Comment. . . commença Hermione.  
  
- Comment ? Voyons, Hermione, toi qui es si brillante, tu n'as pas encore deviné ? Tu me déçois.  
  
Les pensées d'Hermione se brouillaient dans sa tête. Victoria était morte sous ses yeux, et même son âge ne correspondait pas ! C'était tellement illogique ! Mais elle n'oubliait pas pour autant qu'elle se trouvait devant le véritable Héritier, à moins que c'était une nouvelle manigance et qu'il manipulait Victoria.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Severus, tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Tu m'as pourtant serrée dans tes bras. Je suis Victoria, l'élève de septième année de Serpentard. Vos mines pathétiques me font de la peine à voir.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Je me demande si vous révéler mon identité ne va pas vous troubler, mais qu'importe ! Endoloris !  
  
Son Sortilège atteignit Sirius qui s'effondra.  
  
Hermione réagit au quart de tour.  
  
- Ginny ! Deverso !  
  
Un nuage de farine sortit de sa baguette et submergea le Bouclier qui devint visible. Ginny repéra le point de jonction.  
  
- Finite Incantatem !  
  
- Stupéfix ! lança Lavande.  
  
- Reflexio ! répliqua Victoria.  
  
Le Stupéfix fut renvoyé sur Lavande. Victoria jura quand elle vit son Bouclier neutralisé. Mais elle avait de bons réflexes.  
  
- Tu vas me payer ça Granger ! Endoloris !  
  
Severus tira Hermione vers lui pour éviter le sort.  
  
- Sois prudente !  
  
- Toi aussi. Prépare-toi avec Harry.  
  
Drago, Orion, Shanna et Ginny encerclaient Victoria. Elle sourit.  
  
- Vous avez fait des progrès. Mais ça ne suffira pas, surtout si vous voulez recommencer avec Avalonia, comme l'année dernière.  
  
Elle leva sa baguette.  
  
- Impero !  
  
Aussitôt, Drago et Orion lancèrent chacun un Doloris sur Shanna et Ginny qui ne s'y attendaient absolument pas. Elles s'écroulèrent en criant de douleur.  
  
- Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-elle sur Orion.  
  
- Première victime, commenta Victoria.  
  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur Drago.  
  
- Victoria ! cria Hermione.  
  
- Tu veux retarder la mort de ton frère ? Que c'est touchant.  
  
- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? Toi, Potter, Rogue, Weasley et Dumbledore avez détruit ma vie en tuant Voldemort. J'étais orpheline jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre mes dons pour la magie. Il m'a recueillie et offert un foyer, ainsi que la possibilité de m'instruire. J'avais douze ans, en deuxième année à Durmstrang, quand Bébé Potter l'a neutralisé. J'ai trente ans aujourd'hui et je me venge. L'aspect que tu as sous les yeux, c'est l'aspect que j'avais à dix-sept ans, un sortilège de rajeunissement a été nécessaire pour m'infiltrer ici. Finite Incantatem !  
  
Le sortilège n'agissait plus. Ils avaient à présent devant eux une belle femme mûre, aux formes épanouies et exceptionnellement belle.  
  
- Sitôt après la fin de mes études, je suis allée au Pérou pour m'approprier la magie inca. J'étais isolée, en plein milieu de la Cordilière des Andes et je n'étais pas là pour le retour de mon Maître. Il a dû remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Quand je suis revenu à la civilisation, il était trop tard. Vous l'aviez tué. Mais j'ai décidé de me venger. J'ai possédé le corps de Weasley et je me suis occupée de Dumbledore. Il a tout de suite compris qu'il était possédé, et a bien failli gagner contre moi. Ensuite, tes parents Granger. Les familles des Mangemorts qui avaient trahi Voldemort, la famille Weasley. Et par-dessus tout, Potter et Rogue qui ont survécu la première fois. Et j'ai tué Ron Weasley. Il luttait contre moi, mais j'étais trop forte pour lui. J'ai alors eu l'idée de m'infiltrer ici, pour mieux connaître mes ennemis. Severus m'a beaucoup surprise. Il était puissant, une puissance susceptible de se développer et de dépasser la mienne. J'ai essayé de le séduire, mais tu étais là, Granger. Encore et toujours toi ! J'ignore comment Potter et Rogue ont survécu une deuxième foix aux Marques, mais j'ai l'intention de terminer le travail moi-même. Et j'aurai un immense plaisir à t'achever de mes mains !  
  
- Tu es folle ! s'écria Hermione.  
  
- Tu sais que je me suis énormément amusée à mettre en scène ma propre mort ? Cet imbécile de Finley ne s'est pas fait prier pour avaler le Polynectar que j'avais préparé, ensuite un Imperium et le tour était joué ! Bien sûr, j'ai réduit le corps en cendres pour effacer toute trace. Si vous aviez vu vos têtes à ce moment-là, à mourir de rire ! Tu sais tout maintenant, alors finissons-en !  
  
- Je sais tout oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour toi. Severus, Harry ! A vous de jouer !  
  
Ils tracèrent la rune. Victoria hésita. Ce n'était pas le même phénomène que l'année précédente. Seraient-ils, tous les deux. . .  
  
- Granger, tu me le paieras ! Endoloris !  
  
Severus rompit le sort.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Victoria le stupéfixa.  
  
- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard Severus. Quant à toi, Hermione, tu vas mourir lentement sous mes mains et j'ai l'intention de te faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Elle intensifia le Doloris. Harry s'interposa.  
  
- Prends-en toi à moi si tu l'oses !  
  
- Toi ? Mais. . .  
  
- Je suis un. . .  
  
- Non. . . Harry. . . articula Hermione.  
  
- Vous me faites tous pitié. Je te propose un duel Hermione.  
  
Elle relâcha un peu le Sortilège, sans l'enlever totalement pour qu'Hermione l'écoute.  
  
- Un duel à mort. Si tu me tues, l'histoire s'arrête là. En revanche, si je gagne, en un mot si tu meurs, j'exige que Weasley, Malefoy, Black et Potter se tuent. Et que Severus soit à mes côtés pour diriger Poudlard.  
  
- Tu es folle.  
  
- Refuse Hermione, ordonna Harry. Tu n'as pas son niveau.  
  
- Victoria, tu me demandes de jouer la vie de toutes ces personnes. . .  
  
- Si tu refuses ce duel, je les tue tous tout de suite, y compris Severus et sous tes yeux, avant toi. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de tes chers étudiants.  
  
- Non ! J'accepte ton duel.  
  
- Hermione, non. . .  
  
- Cela ne concerne qu'elle et moi Harry. Ne t'en mêle pas.  
  
Victoria éclata de rire.  
  
- Bien ! Que dirais-tu de fixer ce duel pour le mois de juin, après les examens, afin que tu puisses évacuer tes élèves ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- Parfait ! A dans un mois donc !  
  
Elle quitta la Grande Salle sur un dernier éclat de rire. Hermione s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry. Drago, revenu à lui, réveilla Severus et lui raconta les derniers événements.  
  
- Nom de Dieu, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?  
  
- Il me reste un mois pour devenir Sorcier-Mage. Allez-vous m'aider ?  
  
  
  
  
J'espère que ces révélations vous plaisent et dissipent un peu le brouillard dans lequel vous étiez !  
  
Luna : voilà la réponse à tes questions. Tu comprends maintenant comment Victoria s'est débrouillée pour en réchapper ?  
  
Elanor : tes compliments me font très plaisir, et me vont droit au coeur. Pour ce qui d'ajouter un lien sur ma fic dans ta petite école virtuelle, tu peux le faire, pas de problème. Je ne dis pas non, pour faire connaître ma fic à un cercle plus élargi de lecteurs. Il y a juste une petite condition : il faut aussi que tu prennes la première partie de l'Héritier, et du coup aussi la troisième, qui est mentionnée un peu plus haut. Le problème, c'est que la troisième partie n'est pas encore commencée. J'ai juste les esquisses. Si cela peut te simplifier les choses, je peux te l'envoyer par mail. Tu n'as qu'à soit m'envoyer un mail ou une review sur les prochains chapitres pour me le dire. Puis-je juste avoir l'adresse du site ? J'aimerais aller la visiter.  
  
Audrey : merci, personnellement, tu es la première qui qualifie ma fic de mortelle grave ! Le titre de la première partie est tout simplement L'Héritier de Voldemort. J'ignore si tu l'as trouvée après tout ce temps, mais tu peux la trouver en faisant une sélection sur les personnages avec Hermione, puis Severus.  
  
Nico : tes compliments m'ont fait rougir de plaisir quand j'en ai pris connaissance. Plus sérieusement, Victoria est le véritable Héritier, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas pour autant. . .  
  
Sailor Digitale : abracadabra, tes voeux sont exaucés, ma chère revieweuse d'enfer. Tu as du t'amuser avec ces révélations. Et franchement, bonne chance si tu es en première S. Personnellement, j'ai évité cette filière même si les profs et la conseillère d'orientation me conseillaient de la suivre, mais bon, j'ai jamais pu me la sentir cette bonne femme. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne chance pour tes études, c'est important pour la réussite professionnelle et personnelle.  
  
Et également merci à Lyra B, Nakago, mariecool, blue angel, Majandra, Mystikal, Elsa, anonyme360 et Pheniamon. Merci de me suivre si régulièrement.  
  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 


	23. La decouverte de Lara

Chapitre 23 : La découverte de Lara  
  
  
Severus avait pris Hermione et l'avait portée dans leur chambre. Il s'isola avec elle. Harry, Ginny et Diana s'inquiétaient pour elle. Hermione allait sans doute se faire sermonner par Severus pour son insouciance. Mais Harry comprenait Severus. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce duel stupide, alors qu'il y avait deux Sorciers-Mages parmi eux ? De fait, Severus était furieux. Il marchait de long en large dans la chambre, incapable de reprendre son calme. Hermione s'était assise sur le lit, le regardant sans rien dire.  
  
- Bon sang Hermione ! Te rends-tu compte ? Prendre une aussi importante décision alors que Potter et moi pouvions sans problème la neutraliser ! T'est-il venu à l'esprit que nous pourrions tous souffrir de ta mort ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?  
  
Il s'immobilisa et la regarda. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Hermione soutint son regard sans rien dire. Puis elle se décida à parler.  
  
- J'ai mes raisons de penser que Victoria ne respectera pas ce marché. Elle fera tout pour éviter de se faire tuer, surtout par moi. Et sans vouloir te vexer, Severus, toi et Harry n'avez rien pu faire contre Victoria. Elle t'a stupéfixé, tu t'en souviens ?  
  
- Ce n'était pas une raison pour accepter ce duel !  
  
- Si. Et je vais faire comme elle. Je n'ai aucune intention de respecter ce duel.  
  
- Et puis-je savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? répliqua-t-il ironiquement.  
  
- S'il te plaît Severus, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer moi non plus. Si je suis en difficulté, je compte sur toi et Harry pour me soutenir. Si elle prend le dessus, vous devrez intervenir. Je vais commencer dès maintenant à élaborer un plan pour le duel.  
  
- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Ce que tu vas commencer par faire, c'est dormir un peu et te reposer.  
  
- Mais Severus. . .  
  
- Je ne veux pas de discussions. Tu as assez créé de problèmes pour la journée.  
  
- Créé des problèmes ? Moi ? Cela m'attriste de constater que tu vois les choses de cette manière.  
  
- Et comment veux-tu que je les voie ?  
  
Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir.  
  
- Severus ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Nous étions désavantagés ! Orion a été tué, Drago était sous Imperium, Ginny et Shanna sous Doloris et toi sous Stupéfix. Harry et Sirius n'auraient rien pu faire seuls, face à cette furie ! Il fallait que j'accepte, sinon, elle nous tuait tous sur place et toi en premier ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que j'ai fait ça pour te sauver ?  
  
Elle fondit en larmes. Severus se radoucit. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Mais ça ne me plaît pas cette histoire de duel.  
  
- Pas plus qu'à moi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors, vas-tu m'aider ?  
  
- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Puis Severus la laissa se reposer.  
  
  
  
Shanna avait fait son rapport au Ministère. Orion Tales, excellent Auror, avait perdu la vie au cours de l'exercice de ses fonctions. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, debout à sa fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
C'était Sirius.  
  
- Je venais voir comment vous alliez.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Aussi bien que possible après un Doloris et la perte d'un ami. Le Ministère ne va pas être enchanté en apprenant la disparition d'Orion. L'Héritier est encore plus redoutable que Voldemort.  
  
- Victoria est machiavélique. Se servir ainsi d'un élève, même si c'était Finley. . .  
  
- Oui, mais je dois reconnaître que c'était ingénieux. Je n'étais pas là lors de la mort des précédents Préfets, mais Hermione m'a mise au courant des événements depuis l'année dernière. D'abord posséder Ron Weasley en faisant croire que c'était lui, puis utiliser du Polynectar et l'Imperium pour dissimuler son identité. Nous l'avons sous-estimée. Et cette erreur a coûté la vie d'Orion.  
  
- Vous l'aimiez beaucoup ?  
  
- Je le connaissais de vue du temps de Poudlard, sans plus. Ce n'est qu'à Salem que nous avons vraiment noué connaissance. Mais il n'y a jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?  
  
- Pour rien. Avez-vous averti vos supérieurs du duel ?  
  
- Oui. Ils ont eu droit à un rapport complet sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu faire ça.  
  
- Hermione ne prend jamais une décision sans réfléchir. Elle a eu raison de le faire. Nous étions en situation périlleuse et Hermione a obtenu un délai suffisant pour nous permettre de nous réorganiser. Et la prochaine fois sera la bonne.  
  
- Vous êtes bien optimiste. Personnellement, j'ai de sérieux doutes.  
  
- Nous n'arriverons à rien avec nos doutes. Nous devons aller de l'avant et croire en nous. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai survécu à Azkaban sinon ?  
  
- C'est vrai. Mon unique expérience contre les Détraqueurs m'a dissuadée de recommencer. Heureusement que les Patronus sont efficaces.  
  
- Vous avez combattu des Détraqueurs ?  
  
- Pendant ma formation d'Auror. Je vous en parlerai un jour, si nous en réchappons.  
  
- Nous vaincrons Victoria. C'est une certitude.  
  
  
  
Hermione dormit le reste de la journée et se réveilla à dix-neuf heures le soir-même. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les volets étant fermés. Elle se redressa et sentit un vertige la saisir. Elle attendit un moment et se leva. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où elle savait trouver tout le monde à cette heure-ci. Ils s'y trouvaient tous en effet. Elle entra par la petite porte derrière la table et prit sa place à table. Harry se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Bien. Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va.  
  
- Tu aurais dû rester au lit.  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de rester au lit quand je peux me lever.  
  
- En effet, les jeunes sont au courant.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- J'espère qu'ils se rendent compte que cette foix, nous avons affaire à quelqu'un de pire que Voldemort.  
  
- Ils le savent. Et ils sont déterminés à nous aider.  
  
- Non, ils ne doivent pas. Une fois les examens terminés, ils rentreront chez eux.  
  
- Pas si vite, objecta Harry. Tu oublies le match de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Ce match sera une bonne occasion pour nous détendre. De plus, nous sommes sûrs que l'Héritier ne nous attaquera pas. En attendant, je vais chercher un moyen pour augmenter mon potentiel magique. Même si je ne deviens pas Sorcier-Mage, je veux au moins rivaliser avec Victoria.  
  
- Nous t'aiderons, sois-en sûre.  
  
Diana remarqua Hermione. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, attirant l'attention de ses condisciples.  
  
- Hermione ! Tu n'as rien ? Ça va ?  
  
- Oui Diana. Je vais bien, je te remercie.  
  
- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Drago m'a tout raconté. Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ?  
  
- Du tout. J'essaie juste de tous nous sauver la vie.  
  
- Professeur, intervint une jeune Serdaigle, nous vous aiderons dans votre lutte.  
  
- Merci, mais. . .  
  
- Hermione, coupa Diana, nous t'aiderons dans tes recherches. Pas dans le combat. Et quelque chose me dit que tu vas encore passer du temps à la Bibliothèque. Je me trompe ?  
  
- Non, tu as raison Diana. Et je vous remercie tous.  
  
  
  
Le soir-même, Hermione se rendit à la Bibliothèque, accompagnée de Ginny.  
  
- Je ne comprens pas ce que tu veux faire, avoua Ginny. Augmenter ton potentiel ou ta puissance ?  
  
- Un peu des deux. Quelque chose qui me permettra de vaincre Victoria. Mais je doute qu'elle respectera le marché. Elle ne se laissera pas tuer.  
  
- C'est certain. Si seulement Harry ou Severus. . .  
  
Gnny s'interrompit. Elle venait d'apercevoir une frêle silhouette dans la Bibliothèque assise, plongée dans un livre. Celle-ci se redressa en voyant ses deux professeurs.  
  
- Lara, que fais-tu ici si tard ?  
  
- Rien. . . je. . .  
  
Elle se leva, son livre à la main et s'approcha d'elles. Elle s'adressa à Hermione.  
  
- Je crois que ceci devrait vous aider.  
  
Elle lui tendit le livre qu'Hermione saisit et Lara s'esquiva en vitesse, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Professeurs.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Lara, répondit Ginny.  
  
Hermione était plongée dans le livre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Ginny.  
  
Hermione soupira et releva la tête. Elle souriait.  
  
- Ginny, ta Maison va gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je donne 200 points à Lara.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.  
  
- Viens, allons trouver Severus et Harry. Il faut qu'ils soient présents.  
  
Ginny hocha la tête sans comprendre.  
  
  
  
Harry et Severus se trouvaient ensemble, cherchant un moyen de sauver Hermione et Poudlard. Hermione et Ginny survinrent. Hermione était radieuse.  
  
- Arrêtez de comploter tous les deux, annonça-t-elle.  
  
Harry adressa un regard interrogateur à Ginny. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur Hermione.  
  
- Veux-tu que j'aille chercher Sirius et Drago ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas encore sûre.  
  
- Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous annoncer que Serdaigle va gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Je viens d'accorder 200 points supplémentaires à Lara. Elle n'est pas encore au courant, elle l'apprendra demain.  
  
- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Harry.  
  
- Ça va, ça va, rit Hermione.  
  
Elle s'assit à une table et ouvrit le livre. Harry, Ginny et Severus s'installèrent autour d'elle.  
  
- Ce livre nous donne le moyen de vaincre Victoria sans que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner beaucoup. Il faut juste maîtriser le Sortilège de Transfert de Potentiel.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un Sortilège en soi. C'est plutôt un procédé qui permet de transférer la puissance magique de quelqu'un vers un corps récepteur qui la combinera à sa propre puissance pour avoir une double puissance. Vous me suivez ?  
  
- Plus ou moins ? répondit Ginny.  
  
- Bon, Severus et Harry sont Sorciers-Mages d'accord ? Si on utilise ce procédé, leur énorme potentiel se combinera à la mienne et j'acquerrai la puissance de deux Sorciers-Mages. Vous comprenez maintenant ?  
  
Ils méditèrent un moment. Severus rompit le silence.  
  
- Tu penses que 200 points sont suffisants ?  
  
- Ouais, ajoute 100 ou 200 points, suggéra Harry.  
  
- 400 points pour Lara seront parfaits, approuva Severus.  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Je vais finir par devoir protéger Lara. Dès demain, Serdaigle vont voir 400 points supplémentaires à leur compteur et ils vont vouloir comprendre. Lara va être prise d'assaut. Je la prendrai à mes côtés.  
  
- Tu as raison, GinnY.  
  
- Bon, le problème est réglé, dit Severus. Il se fait tard. Allons nous coucher.  
  
Harry et Ginny se retirèrent. Hermione se tourna vers Severus.  
  
- J'ai dormi toute la journée, je n'ai plus sommeil.  
  
- On dirait une enfant, sourit Severus.  
  
- A propos d'enfance, si tu me racontais la tienne ? Tu me l'as promis quand j'étais dans le coma.  
  
- Tu y tiens ?  
  
- J'y tiens.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Bon, couchons-nous. Je te raconterai ça quand tu seras couchée.  
  
- Tu veux me raconter ça dans le noir ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus éteignait la lumière et s'allongeait à côté d'Hermione. Elle se serra contre lui. Severus attendit un moment avant de commencer son récit.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, avoua-t-il.  
  
Il sentit Hermione tressaillir légèrement contre lui.  
  
- Mon père était Auror, et a été tué peu de temps avant ma naissance. Quant à ma mère, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère, dans un petit village moldu en Ecosse, non loin d'Edimbourg. Ma grand-mère est la guérisseuse du village, elle confectionne diverses potions, ce qui fait que j'ai été élevé dans cet art depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Elle m'a enseigné tout son savoir. Puis, à 11 ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre, comme tu t'en doutes. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans ainsi que de la mère de Diana.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait devenir. . . sombre et tourmenté ?  
  
- Après avoir failli perdre la vie grâce à Black, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'amis à Serdaigle, même si Lily et Deborah s'efforçaient de me dérider. C'est sans doute de là que me vient mon caractère. Ma grand-mère m'a dit que je ressemblais à mon père. D'ailleurs. . . je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle ces derniers temps.  
  
Hermione se redressa d'un bond.  
  
- Elle est toujours vivante ? Et tu ne l'as pas invitée à notre mariage ?  
  
- Elle a plus de 70 ans, et trop faible pour voyager. Mais elle sait que je suis marié. Elle est aidée d'une villageoise pour ses tâches ménagères.  
  
- Je tiens à la rencontrer. L'Ecosse n'est pas bien loin d'ici. Et nous pouvons transplaner.  
  
- Si tu insistes. . . Mais dormons maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu de sieste prolongée moi.  
  
Hermione rit. Elle le laissa s'endormir. Severus avait eu une enfance triste, sans ses parents, mais elle avait l'intuition qu'elle aimerait sa grand-mère. Après tout, elle l'avait élevé, et fait de lui l'homme qui était devenu son mari. 


	24. La grandmere de Severus

Chapitre 24 : La grand-mère de Severus  
  
  
Quand Hermione et Severus sortirent de leur chambre le lendemain matin, ils entendirent une grande agitation qui venait du hall. Ils se regardèrent. Les Serdaigles venaient sans doute de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient gagné 400 points en l'espace d'une nuit.  
  
Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves se demandaient d'où venaient ces points, et Ginny n'était pas encore arrivée. De fait, elle arriva quelques minutes après Hermione et Severus, accompagnée de Lara.  
  
- Bonjour Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux. Lara a quelques protestations à émettre, Hermione.  
  
- Je t'écoute, Lara.  
  
- Heu. . . Professeur. . . je ne pense pas que les 400 points soient justifiés. Je n'ai fait qu'apporter ma modeste contribution à votre problème.  
  
- Lara, ces 400 points sont parfaitement justifiés. Mais sache qu'au départ, je n'avais doné que 200 points à Serdaigle. Ce sont les professeurs Rogue et Potter qui ont ajouté 200 points supplémentaires.  
  
Lara releva la tête et regarda Severus et Harry à tour de rôle, avant de baisser les yeux de nouveau.  
  
- Je vous remercie, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Ginny sourit et se tourna vers les élèves qui se turent.  
  
- Vous êtes tous au courant des 400 points octroyés à Serdaigle cette nuit. Il s'agit là d'une récompense à Mlle Lara Penwood qui a trouvé un moyen décisif pour la victoire contre l'Héritier.  
  
Une explosion de joie retentit, au milieu des félicitations de Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Pouffsouffle à la jeune étudiante rougissante. Certains élèves voulurent la porter en triomphe, mais Ginny posa une main sur la frêle épaule en secouant la tête.  
  
Harry se pencha vers Hermione.  
  
- Quelque chose me fait dire que cette petite sera la future Hermione de Poudlard.  
  
- C'est un compliment ou une insulte ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Un compliment bien sûr. Elle passe la moitié de son temps à la Bibliothèque et a d'énormes connaissances. Le seul problème est sa timidité. Elle ne se fait jamais remarquer en cours et rougit à la moindre question !  
  
- Laisse-la tranquille. Et puis, nous sommes là pour l'aider, non ? coupa Ginny. Et je tiens à faire remarquer que j'étais aussi timide qu'elle en première année. Ça, ajouté au fait que j'étais complètement manipulée par le fantôme de Voldemort. . . J'ai bien failli mourir, et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Harry ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie.  
  
- Heureusement que je l'ai fait, rit Harry.  
  
- Oui, heureusement.  
  
  
  
Tout au long de la journée, Hermione reçut des encouragements et des propositions d'aide de la part de ses élèves ; elle les remercia mais refusa l'aide, ne voulant pas les impliquer dans un combat meurtrier. Le soir-même, elle exposa à Sirius, Shanna et Drago ses intentions. Ils l'approuvèrent vivement.  
  
- C'est un moyen infaillible, reconnut Ginny, mais n'est-ce pas risqué pour toi, ou Harry et Severus ?  
  
- Le livre ne dit rien à ce sujet, répondit Hermione. Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucun risque pour nous trois.  
  
- Cependant, il faut faire attention, déclara Drago. Tu seras le réceptacle à deux puissances et ton corps n'aura pas été préparé pour ça.  
  
- Si, j'y serais préparée. J'ai l'intention de m'entraîner avec Severus et Harry. Il faut que nous maîtrisions ce procédé après tout.  
  
- Si tu le dis. Mais sois prudente, recommanda Drago.  
  
- Je le serai. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant le duel.  
  
- Victoria ne sait pas encore que le Professeur Rogue et Harry Potter sont Sorciers-Mages, remarqua Shanna. C'est un avantage en notre faveur.  
  
Sirius approuva.  
  
- Hermione aura ce jour-là une puissance incomparable.  
  
- Il faudra tout de même se préparer à agir. Victoria ne respectera pas le marché, et je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus, avoua Hermione.  
  
- La Serpentard en toi se réveille, ironisa Drago.  
  
- Je te signale que je suis ta jumelle, rétorqua-t-elle. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, Harry et Severus, vous êtes chargés de réveiller toute votre puissance pour l'éliminer si je n'y parviens pas.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
  
- Il ne t'arrivera rien, assura Severus.  
  
  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus fit part de ses plans à Hermione.  
  
- Crois-tu que Victoria soit dupe ?  
  
- Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle veut ma mort, à n'importe quel prix. Mais nous avons un avantage sur elle, non ?  
  
- C'est ce que tu disais aussi pour le Bouclier, et elle ne s'est pas laissée déstabiliser.  
  
- Elle a de bons réflexes, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me décourager.  
  
- Oublions-la un peu. Que fais-tu ce week-end ?  
  
- Je prépare les sujets d'examens pour la semaine prochaine. Tu te souviens ?  
  
- J'ai d'autres plans. Dimanche matin, nous partirons de Poudlard.  
  
- Où donc ?  
  
- Voir ma grand-mère. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou aujourd'hui. Elle veut faire ta connaissance.  
  
- Vraiment ? J'en suis ravie. Vivement dimanche !  
  
- Je me demande ce qu'elle va penser de toi, et de nous. Nous avons vingt ans de différence tout de même.  
  
- L'âge ne compte pas en amour. C'est étonnant que ta grand-mère soit encore vivante.  
  
- Elle a eu ma mère à 16 ans, et ma mère m'a eu à 17 ans, alors tu vois. . .  
  
- Alors. . .   
  
Hermione fit un rapide calcul mental.  
  
- Ta grand-mère a 72 ans à peine !  
  
- Exact !  
  
- J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer. J'ai comme l'intuition que nous nous entendrons bien.  
  
- On verra bien.  
  
Severus confia la direction de Poudlard à Sirius pour dimanche, et Hermione prévint Harry, Ginny, Diana et Drago. Harry et Drago en restèrent sans voix.  
  
- Il a encore une grand-mère vivante ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Oui. Et il m'emmène la voir. Nous serons de retour ce soir.  
  
- Bonne chance, souhaita Harry. Si elle a le même caractère que Severus, je te souhaite bien du courage.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Merci !  
  
  
  
Severus et Hermione transplanèrent jusqu'à Edimbourg et de là, ils prirent un taxi jusqu'au village. Severus paya en argent moldu, la livre sterling.  
  
- Tu te débrouilles bien, dans le monde moldu, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- J'y ai grandi. Mais je préfère notre monde.  
  
- J'ai été élevée par des Moldus et je ne le regrette pas. Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients dans les deux mondes, l'un est magique, l'autre pas. Je n'ai pas de préférence.   
  
- Ma grand-mère a choisi de vivre dans le monde moldu. Au village, on la voit un peu comme une sorcière, ce qui n'est pas faux.  
  
Tous deux étaient habillés de façon moldue. Severus portait un jean et une chemise blanche, tandis qu'Hermione portait une robe d'été fleurie et un léger gilet. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans nuages. Hermione promena son regard sur le paysage magnifique. Le village était niché entre deux collines verdoyantes.  
  
- C'est beau, on se croirait au dix-neuvième siècle !  
  
- Enlève les voitures et les poteaux électriques et tu y seras.  
  
- Vraiment, Severus, tu n'as aucune imagination !  
  
- C'est ce qu'on me disait toujours quand j'étais enfant.  
  
- J'y pense. . . tu devais avoir des amis ici.  
  
Severus sourit.  
  
- J'en avais oui. Mais vont-ils me reconnaître ? A moins qu'ils ne soient tous partis ? Allons-y.  
  
Severus la mena par la main à travers les rues. Les gens les regardaient passer, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des étrangers venaient dans ce coin perdu d'Ecosse. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit cottage blanc, entouré de roses et d'autres plantes et herbes aromatiques. Hermione reconnut plusieurs herbes médicinales entrant dans la composition des Potions. Severus comprit son regard.  
  
- Ma grand-mère cultive elle-même ses plantes.  
  
- C'est ce que je vois.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
- Severus ! s'exclama une femme d'environ 30 ans.  
  
Elle était blonde avec de grands yeux noisettes. Elle se précipita vers Severus et le serra dans ses bras. Severus se dégagea et la fixa.  
  
- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Toujours le même à ce que je vois ! Grand-mère Cathie m'a dit que tu venais, sinon, jamais je ne t'auras reconnu. Ou peut-être que si, à voir tes cheveux noirs. C'est moi, Anna Kale Scott.  
  
- Anna ? Tu as énormément changé. Que deviens-tu ?  
  
- Eh bien, j'ai épousé Charles Scott, comme tu t'en doutes, et je m'occupe de Cathie. Et toi, qu'es-tu devenu ? Ta grand-mère n'a rien voulu me dire.  
  
- Je suis. . . Professeur.  
  
Anna laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. Puis elle remarqua Hermione.  
  
- C'est une de tes élèves ?  
  
- Hermione était une de mes anciennes élèves. Je te présente Hermione Granger-Rogue, ma femme.  
  
Anna en resta bouche bée.  
  
- Ta. . . femme ? Toi, Severus Rogue, tu as épousé. . .  
  
- Enchantée de vous connaître, Madame Scott.  
  
- Appelle-moi donc Anna, Hermione. Severus ne te mène pas la vie trop dure, j'espère ?  
  
- Hermione, Anna est une de mes amies d'enfance.  
  
- Décidément, j'en apprends tous les jours sur toi. D'abord ta grand-mère, et maintenant tes amis d'enfance. Et dire qu'à. . . l'école, tu étais solitaire.  
  
- Ça m'étonne, intervint Anna. Severus a toujours été sociable, même s'il était parfois grognon. Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, seule Cathie pouvait le raisonner. Mais il a toujours eu de nombreux amis ici, dont mon mari.  
  
- Sociable ? répéta Hermione, avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda Anna.  
  
- Severus a toujours terrorisé des milliers d'étudiants et moi avec sept ans durant. Ce n'est que quand je suis devenue Professeur que j'ai vraiment découvert son caractère.  
  
Anna secoua la tête.  
  
- Que va penser Cathie de tout ça ? Mais entrons donc. Cathie est impatiente de te revoir. Grand-mère Cathie a élevé Severus, dit-elle à Hermione.  
  
- Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit.  
  
- Severus a changé. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, mais il revient de temps en temps, mais ses visites sont rares. La dernière remonte à. . . plus de 5 ans. Je l'ai à peine aperçu, et à l'époque Cathie était encore en pleine forme. Après sa visite, sa santé s'est dégradée, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.  
  
Hermione comprit. Severus avait revu sa grand-mère après le retour de Voldemort, peut-être pour la dernière fois. A l'époque, il risquait de perdre la vie à tout moment en tant qu'espion pour Dumbledore.  
  
L'intérieur du cottage était propre, bien rangé et joliment décoré. Un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement coupées trônait sur la table, juste à côté de l'imposante cheminée. Une vieille dame était assise dans l'un des fauteuils disposés juste devant. Severus s'avança.  
  
- Mamie ?  
  
- Severus, je suis bien contente de te revoir vivant et en bonne santé. . .  
  
Elle lui prit la main.  
  
- Et plein d'énergie. Qui est à l'origine de cette transformation ?  
  
Severus fit signe à Hermione d'approcher. Hermione obéit et se retrouva devant la vieille femme. Elle semblait fragile et vulnérable, mais son regard sombre restait encore lucide et n'avait rien perdu de son intelligence.  
  
- Ainsi, c'est vous, cette Hermione Granger qui avez réussi à conquérir mon Severus.  
  
- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, madame. . .  
  
- Anna, tu peux nous laisser seuls ?  
  
- Bien sûr, grand-mère Cathie. A plus tard Sevie, à bientôt Hermione.  
  
- Sevie ? répéta Hermione en haussant un sourcil et retenant un éclat de rire.  
  
La dame se tourna vers Severus.  
  
- J'ignorais que tu étais devenu Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de son petit-fils.  
  
- Je te rappelle que je t'ai élevé. Je te connais comme mon propre fils. Ta puissance a énormément augmenté. Et je suppose que ta femme n'y est pas étrangère.  
  
- En effet. Hermione m'y a beaucoup aidé.  
  
- Non, Severus, objecta Hermione. Tu as développé tout seul ta puissance avec. . .  
  
- Si tu n'avais pas découvert Avalonia, nous n'en serions pas là.  
  
Hermione haussa les épaules.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
La grand-mère de Severus se tourna vers elle.  
  
- Parlez-moi de vous. Quel âge avez-vous ?  
  
- 19 ans, bientôt 20.  
  
- Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir une telle intelligence.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- J'ai eu de bons professeurs, comme en Potions par exemple. Je crois savoir que vous faites vous-mêmes des Potions médicinales ?  
  
- En effet. Mes Potions sont appréciées ici. Je suis la guérisseuse de ce village. Mais appelle-moi donc grand-mère, mon enfant.  
  
Hermione sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Elle était acceptée ! Severus lui sourit. Cathie se rassit dans son fauteuil.  
  
- Racontez-moi les derniers événements. Voldemort est enfin vaincu, je crois.  
  
- Oui. Grâce à Harry Potter et Severus en particulier, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Tu oublies Dumbledore, Weasley et toi-même.  
  
- Nous n'avons joué que des rôles secondaires, protesta-t-elle.  
  
- Harry Potter, le Survivant. Ce petit était destiné à le tuer. Et qui est ce nouvel ennemi que vous devez combattre ?  
  
- Mamie, comment sais-tu. . .  
  
- Sevie, s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis, serais-tu devenu Sorcier-Mage ? Non.  
  
Hermione étouffa un rire.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment perspicaces. L'Héritier de Voldemort est notre nouvel ennemi. Elle s'appelle Victoria, une jeune protégée de Voldemort et qui souhaite me tuer à tout prix.  
  
- Je vois. Et Avalonia est le seul sort qui vous permettrait de la tuer.  
  
- C'est ça. Severus et Harry sont devenus Sorciers-Mages tous les deux.  
  
- J'ai peu de nouvelles du monde sorcier, et mes yeux ne sont plus aussi bons que par le passé, je ne peux plus lire la Gazette. Et je me vois mal demander à Anna de me le lire. J'arrive juste à déchiffrer les rares lettres de Severus, c'est suffisant. Si seulement il me rendait visite plus souvent.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Tu fais le même numéro à chaque fois que je viens.  
  
- Dès que nous en aurons fini avec l'Héritier, nous viendrons plus souvent, n'est-ce pas Severus ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Si tu veux.  
  
- C'est ta grand-mère, tout de même.  
  
- Anna s'occupe d'elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pareil. Anna n'est pas toi, et c'est une moldue. Que pourrait-elle comprendre de notre monde ? Grand-mère ne peut pas discuter avec elle de magie ou de Poudlard !  
  
- Merci, mon enfant de prendre ma défense. Mais Severus est obstiné. Il ne se rendra pas facilement. C'est tout ce qui fait son charme, je suppose.  
  
- En effet. Acquiesça Hermione. Il a un certain caractère. . . je me demande parfois comment je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, alors qu'il s'est montré détestable pendant toute la durée de mes études.  
  
- Oh, comment était-il ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
  
- Eh bien, sombre et irritable. Arrogant. . . détestant les Gryffondors et favorisant Serpentard, même quand ils avaient tort. Le premier jour de cours, en première année, je me suis même fait traiter d'idiote.  
  
- Je savais que Severus était devenu Directeur de Serpentard mais de là à maltraiter Gryffondor qui était sa Maison. . . Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ?  
  
- Severus haïssait alors Harry, et lui avait posé tout un tas de questions sur les Potions. Je connaissais les réponses, mais il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard. Quand Harry s'est révolté et a répondu à Severus, il s'est emporté, m'a dit de baisser la main en me traitant d'idiote et a fini par enlever des points à Gryffondor. Et à tous les cours, c'était pareil. Nous étions terrifiés d'aller en Potions, qui était en commun avec Serpentard.  
  
- J'ai eu tort de te traiter d'idiote, je le reconnais, dit Severus.  
  
- Non, tu as eu raison. A l'époque, je voulais faire mes preuves dans le monde sorcier. J'ai grandi dans le monde moldu et j'ignorais tout de mes origines sorcières. Je suis tombée des nues le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de m'intégrer.  
  
- Tu es d'origine moldue ? demanda Cathie.  
  
- Non. J'ai été adoptée par les Granger. Ma famille biologique est Malefoy. Je suis la soeur jumelle de Drago Malefoy, le petit chouchou de Severus.  
  
- Malefoy. . . Oui, une famille de sorciers noirs.  
  
- C'est une longue histoire. Mais je n'ai pas mal tourné, et Drago non plus. Les Granger m'ont donné tout leur amour, comme à leur vraie fille. Je n'ai manqué de rien durant mon enfance.  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi durant des heures, Cathie voulant tout savoir d'Hermione. Hermione répondait aux questions avec le sourire, lui racontant la vie de Poudlard pendant ses études, le comportement de Severus parfois scandaleux, les actes de Voldemort et enfin l'Héritier et tous les événéments récents.  
  
Vers dix-sept heures, Severus décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Cathie soupira.  
  
- Revenez donc me rendre visite.  
  
- Nous vous le promettons grand-mère.  
  
- Oui, nous reviendrons mamie. En attendant, nous avons des examens demain, si tu te rappelles Hermione. Et l'Héritier à vaincre.  
  
- Je sais. A bientôt, grand-mère. Prenez soin de vous.  
  
Severus embrassa sa grand-mère, et ils transplanèrent directement à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
- Je l'adore. C'est une vieille dame attachante.  
  
- Je savais que tu l'aimerais. Cependant, tu n'aurais pas dû lui raconter comment j'enseignais les Potions à Poudlard.  
  
- Elle a paru scandalisée d'apprendre que tu étais du genre sadique.  
  
- Sadique ? Tu ne trouves pas ce terme un peu fort ?  
  
- Non. . . Je le trouve même plutôt léger.  
  
Hermione éclata de rire.  
  
- Ne fais donc pas cette tête, Sevie. Quand Sirius et Harry vont apprendre ton surnom. . .  
  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à . . .  
  
- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! 


	25. Quidditch et compagnie

Bonne nouvelle !! J'ai fini d'écrire la fic !! Il y aura en tout 29 chapitres, le dernier sera un peu plus court que les autres, mais il a pour principale fonction de préparer à la troisième partie. Autant vous prévenir, la fin ne sera pas très gaie. . .  
  
  
Chapitre 25 : Quidditch et compagnie  
  
  
Pendant la semaine qui suivit, la bonne humeur régnait malgré les examens. Harry et Sirius provoquaient Severus en l'appelant Sevie à tout bout de champ, ce qui provoquait des fous rires parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Severus n'appréciait pas toujours l'humour d'Harry et Sirius mais finissait toujours par rire avec eux. Bref, les examens se passèrent plutôt bien, sans catastrophe particulière des élèves. Hermione, qui avait commencé à corriger ses copies, avait même remarqué des progrès notables chez certains de ses élèves, et particulièrement ceux inscrits au Club.  
  
Parallèlement aux examens, Hermione s'entraînait chaque soir avec Harry et Severus au transfert d'énergie et réussissait parfaitement. Sirius était étonné des progrès qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour. Drago le remarqua un jour.  
  
- A ce rythme-là, elle sera Sorcier-Mage avant la fin du mois.  
  
- Ça m'arrangerait bien, répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Tu es parfaitement entraînée en tout cas, dit Harry. Donc, nous pouvons passer à un autre sujet. Le match de Quidditch.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Tu y tiens vraiment ?  
  
- Bien sûr que oui. Nos élèves seraient déçus sinon.  
  
- Seulement Serpentard. . .  
  
- Et tous les autres. Il faut leur montrer que vous n'êtes plus de vieux croûtons tous les deux, dit Harry en désignant Severus et Sirius.  
  
Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire.  
  
  
  
Le match eut lieu le dimanche suivant. Les Serpentards étaient surexcités. La Grande Salle résonnait de bruits de vaisselle et de cris d'élèves qui s'interpellaient ou se souhaitaient bonne chance. Harry, en capitaine de l'équipe se leva.  
  
- Je souhaite bonne chance à Serpentard, car ils en auront bien besoin.  
  
Richard Halloran, Préfet-en-Chef, et capitaine de l'équipe se leva également.  
  
- Bonne chance à vous, Professeurs, car vous n'aurez pas de cadeau. Surtout pas après les examens.  
  
Ils rirent.  
  
- Les Serpentards ont changé, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Harry y est pour beaucoup, répondit Ginny. Et ton Club aussi.  
  
- Mon Club. . . j'ignore s'il continuera l'année prochaine. Si je survis. . .  
  
- Tu survivras. J'en suis certaine.  
  
Ginny s'interrompit et scruta Hermione.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu es un peu pâle. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. Je travaille beaucoup, entre ce transfert d'énergie et la correction des parchemins. . .  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas jouer.  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire tuer par Harry, à quelques minutes du match. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.  
  
- Si tu le dis.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux équipes entraient sur le terrain, les Serpentards dans leur uniforme vert et argent, et les professeurs en noir.  
  
Les deux capitaines se firent face, Harry, Attrapeur et Richard, Batteur. L'arbitre siffla et lança le Souafle. Lavande s'en empara et lança l'attaque. Le commentateur, Cecilia Young, une jeune fille de Pouffsouffle, détailla l'action, de la même manière que son prédécesseur, Lee Jordan.  
  
- Le Professeur Brown mène l'attaque, suivie de près par ses équipières, les Professeurs Weasley et Granger-Rogue.  
  
- Utilise nos noms, ce sera plus court, conseilla Harry, en passant devant la tribune des Professeurs.  
  
Cecilia hocha la tête.  
  
- Weasley arrive en vue des buts. . . Elle passe à Granger-Rogue qui tire. . . non, le Souafle est bloqué par Bros, l'un des Poursuiveurs. Bel arrêt pour Serpentard qui repart à l'attaque !  
  
Hermione eut droit aux hurlements des Gryffondors.  
  
- Désolée ! lança-t-elle, avant de repartir vers son camp.  
  
- Black envoie un Cognard sur Bros. . . Bien fait pour toi ! Non, le Souafle est repris par Coleman, qui passe à . . . intercepté par Brown, qui passe à Weasley à l'avant. Un Cognard lancé par Halloran la déséquilibre, mais le Souafle est repris par Granger-Rogue qui tire et marque !! Les Professeurs ouvrent le score 10-0 ! Alors, les Serpentards, faudrait penser à se réveiller !  
  
Hermione fut félicitée par Ginny et Lavande.  
  
- Bravo Hermione.  
  
- Merci. Bon, le match continue.  
  
- Serpentard se décide à agir on dirait. Passes fulgurantes entre les trois Poursuiveurs Bros, Coleman et Sinclair. . . Malefoy bloque le tir ! Etonnant pour un ancien Attrapeur de Serpentard. Mais les revoilà de nouveau à l'attaque. Rogue envoie un Cognard sur Sinclair. . . le Souafle est repris par Granger-Rogue qui passe à Brown, qui repart avec Weasley. Non, un Cognard lui barre la route, elle passe à Granger-Rogue, qui repasse à Weasley, qui tire et. . . marque de nouveau ! 20-0 ! Nos Professeurs sont déchaînés aujourd'hui !  
  
Harry sourit. Les Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles les soutenaient, en partie parce que leurs Professeurs de Maison, Hermione et Ginny y jouaient, tandis que les Serpentards soutenaient leur équipe. Richard rassembla son équipe.  
  
- Bon, on sort le grand jeu. Ils nous donnent plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Bros, Coleman et Sinclair, vous vous occupez du Souafle, avec la stratégie mise au point. Kaprinski et moi, on s'occupe des trois Poursuiveuses, et toi Rade, tu nous trouves ce Vif d'Or.  
  
- Si tu crois que c'est évident. . .  
  
- C'est ton problème, pas le mien. A l'attaque !  
  
- Oh, oh, les Serpentards ont l'air remontés à bloc, commenta Cecilia.  
  
Ils attaquèrent avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir. Quand Ginny voulut s'emparer du Souafle, un Cognard la déséquilibra, et elle dut se cramponner à son balai pour ne pas tomber.  
  
- Décidément, Bros, Coleman et Sinclair s'énervent. . . Sinclair tire et marque. . . Malefoy n'a rien pu faire ! 20 à 10 ! Hé les Professeurs, faut réagir !  
  
- La guerre est déclarée, lança Ginny. Les filles, à l'assaut !  
  
Elles reprirent le Souafle, mais les Cognards les arrêtèrent vite, mais ils furent déviés par Severus et Sirius.  
  
- Ne vous occupez pas des Cognards, recommanda Sirius.  
  
- On te fait confiance ! répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Brown, Weasley et Granger-Rogue continuent leur dangereuse percée. . . Weasley, Brown, Weasley qui tire. . . non, le Gardien Gray est efficace. Mais non, Brown récupère le Souafle et tire !! 30 à 10 ! Mais que font les Attrapeurs Potter et Rade ?  
  
Harry scrutait le terrain, mais aucune trace du Vif d'Or. Mais il suivait aussi le match. Hermione, Ginny et Lavande se débrouillaient bien pour des débutantes. Drago aussi était un bon gardien. Tiens, les Serpentards s'énervent. Ils venaient de marquer. 30 à 20. Malgré l'énervement progressif des joueurs, ils respectaient encore les règles, alors que les matches des années précédentes n'avaient pas toujours été fair-play. Harry se souvenait encore des luttes acharnées avec Drago pour le Vif d'Or. 40 à 20. Hermione était déchaînée. Un Cognard le frôla, lancé par Halloran, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Harry se remit à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, mais en vain.  
  
- Granger-Rogue marque encore. 50 à 20 !  
  
- Décidément, Hermione, tu es en forme aujourd'hui, complimenta Sirius.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Les Serpentards repassaient à l'attaque. Drago se prépara. Il repoussa le Souafle, repris par Coleman. Mais celui-ci reçut un Cognard de Severus et lâcha la balle, qui fut récupérée par Sinclair qui marqua.  
  
- 50 à 30 ! Les Professeurs se fatiguent, on dirait. Allons donc, vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça, si ?  
  
Cecilia fut ramenée à l'ordre par le Professeur Chourave, derrière elle, sa Directrice de Maison.  
  
- Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter par le feu de l'action. Les Serpentards se déchaînent, 50 à 40 ! Ils remontent au score !  
  
Le match s'éternisait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'ils jouaient. Severus et Sirius protégeaient énormément les Poursuiveuses, ou plutôt, Severus protégeait Hermione du mieux qu'il pouvait, tandis que Sirius s'occupait de Ginny et Lavande tout seul. Ginny marqua un nouveau but. Et toujours pas d'éclair doré en vue. . . si, au pied des buts de Serpentard. Harry donna toute la puissance de son Eclair de Feu. Rade fonça lui aussi derrière Harry et le rattrapa bientôt.  
  
- Potter et Rade ont repéré le Vif ! Le match continue pourtant. . . 70 à 40 ! Les Serpentards ont relâché leur attention !  
  
Harry n'écoutait plus la commentatrice. Son attention était concentrée sur le Vif d'Or qui voletait en direction des gradins. Mais il prit soudain de la vitesse et Harry faillit le perdre de vue. Mais il le retrouva vite. Rade ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Soudain, un Cognard heurta le Serpentard de plein fouet. C'était Sirius. Harry libéra toute la puissance et poursuivit le Vif. Toute l'assistance retenait son souffle. Le match s'était arrêté. Ginny ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Et brutalement, Harry tendit la main et saisit la balle qui se débattit violemment, mais il tenait bon. Un hurlement monta des gradins. Les Professeurs avaient gagné !  
  
- Vivent les Professeurs ! Ils remportent le match 220 à 40 !  
  
Ginny se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui rendit son baiser.  
  
- Bravo Harry ! félicita Hermione qui atterrit à côté de lui.  
  
Les Serpentards se posèrent également.  
  
- Beau match, commenta Richard. Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes plus forts que je ne le pensais.  
  
- Ne sous-estimez jamais vos Professeurs, Richard, conseilla Sirius.  
  
Ils se serrèrent tous la main.  
  
  
  
Le dîner, le soir-même, eut des allures de fête. Severus remit la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Serdaigle, grande gagnante de l'année avec 874 points, suivis par Gryffondor avec 532 points, Serpentard avec 496 points et Pouffsouffle avec 492 points.  
  
- Je suis contente, cela fait plusieurs décennies que Serdaigle n'a pas gagné la Coupe ! s'exclama Ginny.  
  
- En effet, reconnut Hermione. Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont toujours débrouillés pour la gagner. Mais avec Lara pour les six prochaines années dans ta Maison, tu peux être sûre que la Coupe sera souvent gagnée par Serdaigle. Mais Gryffondor ne se laissera pas faire, je te le garantis !  
  
- Serpentard non plus, ajouta Harry.  
  
Les Serdaigles firent longtemps la fête cette nuit-là, mais Ginny ne se sentit pas le coeur à aller les déranger. D'ailleurs, Harry ne se décida pas à la lâcher, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Severus, Sirius, Shanna, Hermione et Drago se décidèrent à renvoyer les élèves chez eux la semaine d'après, juste après la remise des diplômes. Harry et Ginny ne se manifestèrent pas avant 10 heures, étant donné que les cours étaient terminés.  
  
- On fait la grasse matinée ? se moqua Hermione.  
  
- Va dire ça à Harry, rétorqua Ginny. Il est infatigable.  
  
- Tu crois pas que notre vie intime devrait rester entre nous ? demanda celui-ci.  
  
Ginny rit.  
  
- Nous parlons entre filles, je te signale. D'ailleurs, nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Ginny en s'adressant à la ronde.  
  
- Ginny et moi avons fixé la date de notre mariage, annonça Harry.  
  
Le silence tomba.  
  
- C'est pour quand ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Dimanche prochain. Ici à Poudlard.  
  
- Pourquoi si vite ? voulut savoir Hermione.  
  
- Parce que les élèves seront encore là, et que ce sera juste avant le duel, expliqua Ginny.  
  
- Oh, je comprends. Ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que nous serons tous réunis. . . murmura Hermione.  
  
- Ne fais pas cette tête ! s'écria Harry. Sirius et Sevie, voulez-vous être mes témoins ?  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Severus.  
  
- J'accepte, dit Sirius, en regardant Severus.  
  
- Ai-je le choix ? répliqua Severus.  
  
- Hermione. . . commença Ginny.  
  
- J'accepte, bien évidemment.  
  
- Parfait. Je vais aller trouver Diana pour lui demander.  
  
Elles revinrent toutes les deux quelques instants plus tard. Diana souriait.  
  
- Félicitations à tous les deux !  
  
- Merci Diana, dit Harry.  
  
  
  
Voilà terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le match de Quidditch.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nakago : attends de lire la fin, tu auras la réponse à ta question.  
  
Mystikal : ce chapitre aussi est plus calme. Et sans doute les deux prochains chapitres aussi, mais ils seront plus graves, et la tension monte peu à peu.  
  
Luffynette : moi aussi j'aime la grand-mère de Sevie.  
  
Kat : le combat n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais comme tu le dis, ça ajoute du suspense pour la suite !  
  
Sailor Digitale : je pense que je vais faire intervenir la grand-mère dans la troisième partie. J'ai bien envie de développer le personnage, ainsi que celui de Lara. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !! 


	26. Avant le duel

Chapitre 26 : Avant le duel  
  
  
Tous les élèves de Septième Année eurent leur diplôme sans grande difficulté. Hermione était contente pour eux. Harry et Ginny passaient leur temps ensemble pour les préparatifs de leur mariage. Ginny avait repris une vieille robe qu'elle avait transformé pour l'occasion.  
  
Le grand jour arriva. Hermione et Diana aidèrent Ginny à se préparer.  
  
- Ginny, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Diana.  
  
- Merci. Si vous saviez ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et j'aime Harry depuis si longtemps ! J'ai du mal à croire que nous allons nous marier.  
  
- C'est vrai que tu rêves de lui depuis que tu as onze ons, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Mais il ne m'a remarqué que l'année dernière, soupira-t-elle. Je commençais à me faire uen raison quand il m'a avoué son amour.  
  
- C'est si romantique, soupira Diana. Comme j'aimerai que Drago fasse de même.  
  
- C'est pas pareil. Tu as encore tes études.  
  
- Harry a attendu que je termine les miennes.  
  
- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas attendre six ans pour que Drago me fasse la demande, tout de même !  
  
Hermione et Ginny rirent. Ginny reporta son attention sur Hermione.  
  
- Tu vas bien Hermione ? J'ai remarqué que tu étais pâle ces derniers temps.  
  
- Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est vrai. Mais je travaille sans doute trop. Il y a eu les examens, les corrections. . . et l'entraînement du transfert. C'est beaucoup.  
  
- En effet. Mais prends quand même bien soin de toi.  
  
- Je te le promets. En attendant, un mariage se prépare. Vraiment, Ginny, tu es radieuse.  
  
La robe de Ginny était une longue robe de soie blanche, qui moulait le buste et s'évasait en corolle à partir de la taille, avec un décolleté et des manches en dentelle. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants étaient relevés en un chignon complexe, et la bague de fiançailles qu'Harry lui avait offerte étincelait à son doigt.  
  
Hermione et Diana, demoiselles d'honneur et témoins de la mariée, étaient également ravissantes. Elles portaient des robes moulantes mauves, avec des gants de soie de la même couleur. Leurs cheveux étaient lâchés, et elles portaient chacune un bouquet de violettes, tandis que Ginny avait un bouquet de roses blanches.  
  
Lavande vint les chercher.  
  
- Vous venez ? Harry est impatient de te voir Ginny. . . Tu es ravissante.  
  
- Merci Lavande.  
  
- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la plus jolie fille de Gryffondor quand nous faisions nos études. Je le pense toujours.  
  
- Merci du compliment.  
  
- Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ton frère.  
  
Ginny rit.  
  
- Ron serait furieux s'il t'entendait. Bon, allons-y.  
  
Elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, où les attendaient le marié, la famille Weasley, les témoins, les invités et les élèves de Poudlard.  
  
La double porte s'ouvrit, révélant les deux demoiselles d'honneur qui s'avancèrent lentement jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Hermione prit place à côté de Severus, tandis que Diana s'installait à côté de Drago.  
  
- Tu es magnifique, murmura Severus à Hermione.  
  
Elle lui répondit d'un sourire.  
  
Puis Ginny s'avança. Des murmures de ravissement s'élevèrent de la part des jeunes filles. Harry retint son souffle. Ginny était resplendissante, lumineuse, dans la lumière du soleil provenant du plafond enchanté. Et son sourire n'était destiné qu'à lui seul. Dans quelques instants, ils seraient mariés. La cérémonir se déroula comme dans un rêve. Le sorcier officiant unit leurs baguettes et les déclara unis par les liens sacrés et magiques du mariage. La fête débuta alors. Des instruments de musique enchantés jouèrent des musiques entraînantes ou des slows, et même quelques élèves qui savaient chanter ou jouer montèrent sur scène. La soirée se termina aux environs de trois heures du matin sur un slow, chanté en parfaite improvisation par Hermione, Ginny et Lavande.  
  
Ensuite, Ginny monta sur l'un des escaliers, tourna le dos à l'assistance et lança son bouquet. Ce fut Diana qui le reçut. Des éclats de rire retentirent et Diana eut un grand sourire pour Drago qui rougit. Hermione qui se trouvait près de son frère le remarqua.  
  
- J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas y avoir droit toi aussi.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Du mariage.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Diana. Hermione sourit. Harry et Ginny s'étaient retirés, et les élèves regagnaient lentement leurs dortoirs en discutant de façon animée. Dès demain, ils rentreraient chez eux. Et le duel aurait lieu quelques jours après. Hermione chassa résolument ces pensées de sa tête.  
  
- Bon, je vais me coucher moi aussi. . . Mais où est donc passé Severus ?  
  
- Je l'ai vu quitter la Grande Salle tout à l'heure, répondit Drago.  
  
- Merci. Et va donc rejoindre Diana, elle t'attend sûrement.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- A propos de Diana. . . T'a-t-elle parlé de nous deux ?  
  
- Elle espère toujours.  
  
Drago soupira.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas faire de promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose pendant le duel. . .  
  
- Alors va le lui dire, et donne-lui tout l'amour dont tu es capable pendant les quelques jours qui nous restent, sourit Hermione.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- J'en suis sûre, elle appréciera.  
  
- Merci Hermione.  
  
Ils se séparèrent. Hermione regagna sa chambre, absolument pas préparée à ce qui l'attendait.  
  
Tout d'abord, ce fut un parfum de roses qui l'accueillit alors qu'elle n'avais pas encore ouvert la porte. Intriguée, elle poussa le battant et resta clouée sur le sol, muette de surprise. Des milliers de chandelles avaient été allumées, et le sol et le lit étaient couvers de pétales de roses rouges, tandis que des bouquets de roses multicolores jonchaient la table. Severus se tenait au centre de la pièce, un bouquet de roses noires à la main, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Ma Princesse des Fleurs a été bien longue ce soir. . .  
  
- Severus, c'est magnifique. . . murmura-t-elle en s'avançant.  
  
Ils s'approcha, referma la porte et lui tendit le bouquet.  
  
- Pour toi, mais pour moi, tu es la plus belle.  
  
Hermione sentit des larmes perler à ses paupières.  
  
- C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis notre mariage.  
  
- Viens, dit Severus en l'entraînant sur le lit.  
  
Il la fit asseoir, et prit une boîte carrée sur la table de chevet.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Ouvre donc.  
  
Hermione obéit. Elle retint son souffle. Une chaîne en or, où étaient sertis des rubis taillés en carrés reposait sur un voile de soie noire, et une paire de boucles d'oreilles assorties trônait au centre.  
  
- Severus. . . tu n'aurais pas dû. . .  
  
- Ça me fait plaisir. Et j'adore voir le bonheur dans tes yeux.  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire des cadeaux pour me prouver ton amour.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Il l'embrassa longuement et Hermione se fit un devoir de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait elle aussi. . .  
  
  
  
Harry avait porté Ginny dans ses bras pour franchir le seuil de leur chambre. Elle rit et l'embrassa. Quand il la reposa à terre, ils s'embrassaient toujours. Lentement, il ôta les épingles de ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta légèrement, assez pour parler.  
  
- Je t'aime Harry, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses cheveux se déployaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit à quel point tu es belle aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le vois dans tes yeux.  
  
- Je suis un imbécile. Je n'ai pas su te voir sept années durant, alors que tu étais à côté de moi.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- L'important, c'est que tu es avec moi maintenant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Toi et moi. . .  
  
- Enfin réunis. . .   
  
- Enfin mariés, acheva-t-elle en l'embrassant.  
  
Harry fit glisser la fermeture Eclair qui fermait la robe dans son dos et laissa choir la robe à leurs pieds. Ginny défit l'attache qui formait la robe de sorcier de son mari.  
  
- Viens, murmura-t-elle en l'entraînant vers le lit.  
  
  
  
Sirius s'était retiré juste après le lancer du bouquet de la mariée. Il était heureux pour Harry, lui qui avait eu une enfance difficile, privé de l'affection de ses parents et de son parrain, subissant les méchancetés de trois moldus arriérés. Sirius n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, lors du mariage de Lily et James, et il les avait tout de suite méprisés. Pétunia faisait une tête d'enterrement au mariage de sa soeur, alors que ses parents souriaient et montraient leur fierté. Ce jour-là, Lily et James s'étaient arrangés pour qu'aucun élément magique ne soit présent lors du mariage façon moldu, mais il y avait eu une seconde cérémonie plus intime où ils avaient lié leurs baguettes et une fête façon sorcier avait suivi. Lily et James étaient un couple modèle et s'aimaient follement, puis Harry était arrivé. Il n'avait jamais vu Lily aussi radieuse quand Harry était né, et James était fou de joie. Quel dommage qu'ils aient disparu aussi tragiquement, en partie par sa faute. Mais il savait que Lily et James avaient vécu deux ans de bonheur absolu avant le drame. Mais la vie continuait. Harry avait grandi, était devenu Sorcier-Mage, et avait épousé une adorable jeune femme.  
  
Il se promenait sur les bords du lac, dans la douce nuit d'été, perdu dans ses pensées. Une voix douce le fit sursauter, alors que ce n'était qu'un murmure.  
  
- Professeur Black ?  
  
- Shanna. . .  
  
- Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Je vous ai vu vous esquiver tout à l'heure, et je vous ai suivi. Ne m'en veuillez pas.  
  
- Je ne vous en veux pas. Que faites-vous ici si tard ?  
  
- Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Je vous observe depuis un bon moment déjà. Vous étiez plongé dans une intense réflexion.  
  
- Je pensais au chemin parcouru depuis. . . depuis le mariage de Lily et James Potter.  
  
- Ça remonte à plus de 20 ans.  
  
- Oui. Tellement de choses se sont produites.  
  
- Le passé ne peut pas être changé. Quoi que vous regrettiez, il est trop tard.  
  
- Mais l'avenir qui nous attend est si incertain !  
  
- C'est vrai, mais j'ai confiance. Cependant. . . j'ai reçu une lettre du Ministre de la Magie ce matin. Je commence à croire que Fudge n'est qu'un imbécile, doublé d'un poltron.  
  
- Que vous a-t-il fait ?  
  
- Oh. . . Il pense que l'Héritier n'est qu'un mauvais plaisantin, et qu'Orion a été tué à cause de son incompétence.  
  
- Quel crétin ! Il refusait de croire au retour de Voldemort il y a cinq ans et voilà que. . .  
  
- Heureusement que c'est sa dernière année de mandat. En janvier prochain, nous aurons un nouveau ministre. Je prie pour que ce soit quelqu'un de compétent. Quant à moi, je prends ma retraite.  
  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Je ne suis Auror que depuis à peine quelques mois, mais pendant ma formation et mes voyages, j'ai été amenée à voir des choses invraisemblables. Il s'est révélé que ma responsable de formation était Mangemorte. Le mal et la magie noire sont partout. Qui ce sera après l'Héritier ? Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à courir après des criminels, ni à risquer ma vie. Je vou parais peut-être égoïste, mais j'ai envie de vivre pour moi maintenant. Après la mort de ma famille, je ne voulais que la vengeance. Mais j'ai compris que cela ne me soulagerais pas de ma souffrance. J'ai appris à vivre avec elle.  
  
- Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres Aurors. Moralement et physiquement.  
  
- Je ne suis pas Auror depuis assez longtemps pour arborer fièrement des cicatrices, et franchement, très peu pour moi. Mes seules cicatrices, elle sont dans mon coeur. La plupart des Aurors ont mis de côté leurs sentiments, mais je suis de nature sensible et je n'y parviens pas. Je ne ferais pas un bon Auror. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de raccrocher.  
  
- Que ferez-vous ensuite ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Quand j'étais élève ici à Poudlard, j'ai souvent rêvé d'enseigner. Flitwick, mon Directeur de Maison, était mon modèle. Les Enchantements étaient ma matière préférée. Aujourd'hui avec mes connaissances, je pourrais enseigner les DCFM. Professeur Black. . .  
  
- Appelez-moi Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, n'avez-vous pas peur d'occuper ce poste ? On raconte que c'est une place maudite.  
  
Il rit.  
  
- Je l'occupe déjà depuis deux ans. Et il ne m'est encore rien arrivé !  
  
- N'oubliez pas le duel qui arrive. Dans trois jours.  
  
- Victoria ne me fait pas peur. J'ai vécu des situations bien pires. Comme les Détraqueurs par exemple.  
  
- Comment de telles créatures peuvent-elles exister ?  
  
- Nul ne le sait.  
  
Sirius se tut. Shanna n'ajouta rien. Sirius observa Shanna à la dérobée. Les horreurs du monde ne l'avaient pas encore marquée de leur sceau indélébile.  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux que vous quittiez Poudlard tant qu'il en est encore temps.  
  
- Jamais ! Je suis encore Auror. Je combattrai jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Pourquoi vous engagez-vous ainsi dans la lutte ? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de continuer.  
  
- Je ne veux pas vous abandonner. J'ai un certain potentiel que je transférerai à Hermione lors du combat.  
  
- J'ai l'intention de le faire aussi.  
  
- Alors nous serons deux.  
  
Il la regarda intensément. Et là, il fut pris de l'envie subite de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fit. Shanna avait deviné son intention dès qu'il l'avait regardée. Et elle aussi avait envie de ce baiser. Elle accueillit ses lèvres avec un soupir de bonheur, tandis que Sirius l'enlaçait plus étroitement. Elle passa ses mains dans les épais cheveux de Sirius, alors qu'il lui caressait le dos et approfondissait le baiser. Elle y répondit avec ferveur. Quand ils s'interrompirent à bout de souffle, elle le fixa les yeux brillants.  
  
- N'essayez pas de me chasser de Poudlard, ni de votre vie, Professeur Black.  
  
- Je n'oserais pas. . .  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Bonne nuit, Professeur Black.  
  
Elle s'éloigna en direction du château. Sirius resta un moment, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, et finit par l'imiter. 


	27. Compte a rebours

Chapitre 27 : Compte à rebours  
  
  
Personne ne se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Ce fut Drago, premier réveillé avec Diana, qui alla réveiller Hermione et Severus aux environs de midi et demie. Severus ouvrit la porte, encore endormi, en tee-shirt et caleçon noirs. Drago haussa les sourcils en voyant la chambre.  
  
- Vous avez changé la décoration cette nuit ?  
  
Severus le foudroya du regard.  
  
- Que voulez-vous Malefoy à cette heure-ci ?  
  
- Je vous signale qu'il est midi et demie, que les élèves partent dans une heure et que vous êtes le Directeur de cet établissement, répliqua Drago avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Severus jura.  
  
- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.  
  
- C'est ce que je vois.  
  
Hermione apparut derrière son mari, vêtue d'une longue robe de chambre noire.  
  
- Bonjour Drago. Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- Midi et demie.  
  
- Quoi, si tard ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
- Habillez-vous et rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle. . . Au fait, chouette collier que tu as là, soeurette. C'est Severus qui te l'a offert cette nuit ? dit-il avant d'éclater de rire devant l'embarras d'Hermione.  
  
- On arrive, grogna Severus avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.  
  
Hermione finit par sourire.  
  
- Décidément, on ne fait pas très sérieux aujourd'hui.  
  
- La nuit a été courte.  
  
- Grâce à qui, on se le demande, répliqua Hermione.  
  
Décemment coiffés et habillés, Hermione et Severus se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils constatèrent que seuls Drago, Diana et Lavande étaient réveillés et que tous les élèves étaient prêts à partir. Hermione s'installa à la table des professeurs.  
  
- Harry, Ginny et Sirius dorment encore ?  
  
- Nos jeunes mariés, c'est certain, répondit Diana. Quant à Sirius, je n'en sais rien.  
  
- Bon, on se débrouillera sans eux. Diana, tu rentres à Londres toi aussi.  
  
- Non. J'avais prévu de rester ici avec vous.  
  
- Hors de question. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.  
  
Diana et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard, aussi obstinées l'une que l'autre. Drago soupira.  
  
- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader toute la nuit. Rien à faire.  
  
- Diana, reprit Hermione, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te faire plaisir, mais c'est pour ton bien.  
  
- Essaie toujours de m'empêcher de rester.  
  
- Tu ne seras qu'un poids pour nous.  
  
Diana pâlit à vue d'oeil.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas mener un combat, tout en sachant qu'il faudra te protéger. Tu n'as pas le niveau nécessaire. Contre l'Héritier, contre Victoria, une seule seconde d'inattention peut nous être fatale. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre efficacement, surtout Drago, si tu es là.  
  
- Tu as raison, ce que tu dis ne me plaît pas.  
  
- Diana, tu. . .   
  
- Et tu as raison, comme toujours !! Mais comment peux-tu me demander d'attendre sagement loin d'ici, alors que l'homme que j'aime et mes amis sont peut-être en train de se faire massacrer par une folle furieuse ? Je suis désolée, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.  
  
- Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et tu le sais parfaitement.  
  
Diana fondit en larmes.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais été capable de te résister Hermione. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous faites pas tuer.  
  
- Nous ferons de notre mieux.  
  
- Drago ?  
  
- Je te promets de faire attention.  
  
Severus se leva et s'adressa à tous les élèves.  
  
- Une nouvelle année s'achève. Nous espérons que cette année a été bénéfique pour vous tous, et que vous en gardiez de bons souvenirs. Car vous savez qu'il y a un risque que Poudlard de rouvre pas ses portes l'année prochaine.  
  
Les Quatre Préfets se levèrent.  
  
- Nous prierons de toutes nos forces pour que le pire ne se produise pas, commença Clémentine, préfète de Pouffsouffle.  
  
- Nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous, continua Connor, préfet de Serdaigle.  
  
- Nos esprits vous accompagneront, reprit Sarah.  
  
- Afin qu'enfin vous triomphiez du mal, acheva Richard.  
  
- A tout jamais !! reprit en choeur l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux, et elle vit que Lavande et Diana étaient aussi bouleversées qu'elle-même. Elles se levèrent.  
  
- Nous ferons tout pour ne pas trahir votre confiance. Merci infiniment, dit Hermione en ravalant ses larmes.  
  
- Vous êtes les meilleurs professeurs que nous ayons jamais eus, déclara Richard.  
  
- Surtout vous, Professeur Granger-Rogue, renchérit Sarah.  
  
- Appelez-moi simplement Professeur Rogue, dit Hermione, attirant un regard surpris de Severus.  
  
Les élèves leur sourirent une dernière fois et se dispersèrent. Le train n'allait pas tarder à partir.  
  
- D'où vient cette décision subite ? demanda Severus à Hermione.  
  
- J'abandonne mon nom de jeune fille. Je suis totalement ta femme, Severus.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
A ce moment-là, Sirius et Shanna arrivèrent, main dans la main.  
  
- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? remarqua Lavande.  
  
Ils rougirent et s'écartèrent précipitamment. Lavande, Hermione et Drago éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Ne rougissez pas ainsi, un peu d'amour en ce moment est le bienvenu, dit Drago.  
  
- Cela signifie qu'il y a de l'espoir, renchérit Lavande.  
  
Harry et Ginny se levèrent juste à temps pour recevoir les félicitations des élèves et assister au départ du Poudlard Express. Diana ne partit pas avec eux. Il fut convenu que Drago la ramènerait à Londres la veille du duel.  
  
Tous les professeurs se mirent d'accord pour tout ranger et nettoyer, et épargner ainsi la corvée aux Elfes de Maison. Hermione avait fini par accepter leur condition en sixième année, mais insistait pour leur alléger le plus possible leurs charges en rangeant elle-même les dortoirs, et les classes.  
  
Severus et Sirius mirent à jour leurs papiers administratifs et le classement, ce qui fut facile grâce à la magie.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt et s'entraîna seule à des sorts d'attaque et de défense, ainsi qu'à lancer l'Avalonia. Mais elle n'atteignait que le deuxième stade, alors que quand elle possédait la puissance de Severus et Harry, elle lançait la forme ultime sans aucune difficulté.  
  
Harry la trouva dans la Grande Salle aux environs de neuf heures. Elle s'était assise et écrivait sur un parchemin.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Harry. Que fais-tu debout ? Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de Ginny pendant le temps qui nous reste ?  
  
- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Severus ?  
  
Elle s'interrompit.  
  
- Touché.  
  
- Que fais-tu ?  
  
- Mon testament. . . répondit-elle, avant d'éclater de rire devant la tête que faisait Harry. Je plaisantais, reprit-elle. Je prépare mes cours pour l'année prochaine. Soit pour moi, soit pour ma remplaçante. . . soit pour rien.  
  
- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
Lavande pénétra dans la Salle, blanche comme un linge. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.  
  
- Lavande, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
- Hermione. . . Je viens à nouveau de tirer les cartes.  
  
- Encore un mauvais présage ?  
  
- C'est. . .ça concerne. . . Severus.  
  
Hermione se raidit.  
  
- Ce n'est pas très clair. La signification a changé. Un danger rôde sur Severus.  
  
- La mort ?  
  
- Non. . . La Mort n'est pas sortie au tirage.  
  
- Alors, c'est plutôt bon signe, non ?  
  
- J'ai tiré le Pendu, associé à la Reine des Epées.  
  
- Traduction ?  
  
- Il va lui arriver quelque chose, qui sera pire que la Mort elle-même.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la Mort ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Rappelle-toi de nos cours, Harry, répondit Lavande. Pire que la Mort, est le Tourment Eternel, là où la Mort est une délivrance.  
  
Hermione frissonna.  
  
- Tu n'as aucune précision ?  
  
- Hélas non.  
  
- Je te remercie Lavande. Je vais prévenir Severus de se tenir sur ses gardes pendant le combat.  
  
Hermione fit ce qu'elle avait décidé. Mais Severus resta sceptique.  
  
- Personnellement, je n'ai jamais fait confiance aux tarots et autres méthodes de Divination, que ce soit boules de cristal, feuilles de thé ou lignes de la main. J'ai toujours pensé que notre Destin se jouait avec nos actes.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le troisième oeil alors, déclara Hermione, comme le dirait Trelawney. Quelle option as-tu prise alors en Troisième Année ?  
  
- Etude des Moldus. Je n'avais pas trop d'efforts à faire pour comprendre.  
  
- Je vois. Tu as choisi la facilité.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Les Runes, l'Arithmancie ou la Divination ne m'attiraient pas.  
  
- Très bien. Nous verrons bien le moment venu. Mais s'il te plaît, reste prudent.  
  
- Ne crains rien.  
  
Pendant les deux jours qui restaient, ils s'occupaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, refusant de penser au duel qui approchait inexorablement. La veille, Drago raccompagna Diana à Londres. Ils gardèrent un silence tendu. Diana embrassa Drago, peut-être pour la dernière fois, et céda à ses larmes quand il la laissa seule.  
  
Le jour venu, tout était enfin prêt pour accueillir Victoria et ses plans démoniaques.  
  
  
  
Terminé !! La tension monte et le prochain chapitre, avant-dernier de cette deuxième partie, est le combat, enfin !!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Nico : la fin est encore loin, alors ne fais pas de constatations hâtives. En ce qui concerne la mort de Victoria, j'avais pensé à une autre mort, mais c'est pour la troisième partie. En tout cas, merci pour le compliment !!!  
  
Pauline : merci du compliment, mais je ne pense pas que cette fic soit la meilleure de tout le site, même si ça me fait plaisir que tu le penses. J'ai envisagé devenir un moment écrivain, et j'ai quelques histoires à mon actif, non publiées, mais je songe à le faire sur le site bientôt, quand je finirais cette saga. Tu as 21 ans, donc tu dois être étudiante. J'ai un an de plus que toi, et j'habite en banlieue de Lyon. Bisous, et encore merci !  
  
Luffynette : ben oui, j'allais quand même pas laisser Sirius tout seul !! Merci !!  
  
Yoann : je ne t'en veux absolument pas, mais c'est vrai qu'une review fait plaisir de temps en temps. Surtout continue à lire, et tu as raison en ce qui concerne Hermione. Merci !!  
  
Hedwige : nouvelle revieweuse à ce que je vois !! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ! Ton souhait est exaucé, voici la suite !! Et bientôt la fin de cette deuxième partie !  
  
Kat : accro ? Pourquoi pas ? Moi aussi je suis impatiente à chaque fois de mettre la suite, mais mon emploi du temps ne me le permets pas. Tant pis !  
  
Sailor Digitale : très chère SD, tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi n'est-ce pas, c'est plus court. Eh bien tu as raison. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a compris la situation d'Hermione, snif, snif. Mais, tu patienteras comme tous les autres pour la révélation. Désolée ! Tu pleures alors que la fin n'est pas encore là ? Tu vas hurler quand tu vas savoir ce que je réserve à nos héros, alors ! Oui, il y a une troisième partie, quant aux morts, je ne t'en dis pas plus. Et puisque tu aimes les histoires tristes, tu vas être servie !! Bon, je vais me remettre à la suite, dès que j'aurais fini les réponses aux revieweurs. Tout écrivain qui se respecte, doit se consacrer à ses lecteurs que je sache !  
  
Mystikal : merci du compliment !  
  
Audrey : tu n'as pas reçu mon email, concernant ton idée d'association ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine que j'attends !! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire !! J'espère que la suite aussi sera mortelle grave !!  
  
  
Et merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs qui lisent, mais qui ne laissent pas forcément de reviews !! Si vous avez une critique à formuler, n'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, là juste en bas !!  
  
Je m'étonne chaque jour des reviews que je reçois, et surtout depuis que j'ai pris connaissance de la fic d'Alohomora, Les Portes. Pour ceux qui savent de quoi je parle, je dois avouer que je complexe grave. Mais je ne suis pas une adepte acharnée des longs chapitres comme elle (un chapitre de 40 pages ? non merci). Ca ne permet pas un bon découpage de l'histoire, mais bon, à chacun son avis. N'empêche qu'elle est vraiment bonne, et je conseille à tout le monde d'aller la lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !! J'hallucine, je fais de la pub pour son fic !! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de partager mon enthousiasme !!  
  
Bon je vous laisse, et je me dépêche de saisir la suite et fin ! 


	28. Heritier contre Sorciers Mages

Bon, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie !

Petit résumé : Victoria, nouvelle élève est en fait l'Héritier qui harcèle nos héros depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Voici enfin le combat qui approche, puisque Victoria a défié Hermione en duel. . .

Disclaimer : depuis le temps que j'en ai pas fait, mais tout le monde a compris je crois : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf les persos que vous ne reconnaissez pas et l'intrigue qui sont à moi, et rien qu'à moi.

Place à l'histoire !

Chapitre 28 : Héritier contre Sorciers-Mages 

            Victoria se présenta à 10 heures précises, dans la Grande Salle, où l'attendaient du pied ferme Hermione, entourée des Professeurs.

- Bonjour à tous. Je vois que tu as désactivé le Bouclier anti-Transplanage.

- C'était pour te faciliter la tâche.

- A moins que ce ne soit pour te permettre de prendre la fuite si besoin est.

- Je ne fuirai pas.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, chère Hermione.

            Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. Severus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Victoria rit.

- Tu n'as pas peur ? Je suis d'un niveau plus élevé que toi.

- On verra bien, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

- Catarax Defensio ! commença-t-elle.

- Deverso ! lança Ginny qui s'y était attendu.

- Finite Incantatem ! enchaîna Lavande.

- Stupéfix ! tenta Shanna.

- Endoloris ! contra Victoria.

            Le sort atteignit Lavande. Ginny et Shanna avaient eu le temps de s'éloigner, en anticipant le geste de Victoria.

- C'est un duel contre toi Hermione, il me semble.

- Alors n'utilise pas de Bouclier.

- Soit.

            Victoria rompit le Doloris et fit face à Hermione.

            Hermione s'avança de quelques pas et leva sa baguette.

- Parfait, dit Victoria.

- Allons-y ! Expelliarmus !

- Accio Baguette ! Endoloris !

            Hermione esquiva. Victoria avait d'excellents réflexes.

- Stupéfix ! lança-t-elle.

- Allons Hermione, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me tueras.

- Utilise les Impardonnables, conseilla Drago.

            Hermione, durant son entraînement, s'était résolue à avoir recours aux trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, Victoria ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

- Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Impero ! lança Hermione.

            Victoria, surprise, créa un Bouclier d'urgence.

- Protectio ! Quoi, toi, Hermione, tu utilises un Impardonnable ?

- Contre toi, oui. Endoloris !

- Reflexio !

            Le sort fut renvoyé sur Hermione qui l'évita.

- Très bien ! dit Victoria. Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Avada Kedavra !

- Reflexio !

- Catarax Defensio !

            L'Avada Kedavra fut absorbé.

- Finite Incantatem !

            Hermione lança le sort sans même avoir lancé la farine.

            Harry et Severus suivaient le combat, sourcils froncés, Severus mourant d'angoisse pour Hermione. Attaques et défenses se succédaient à un rythme rapide, mais Victoria avait nettement le dessus. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Hermione s'essoufflait. Victoria s'amusait avec elle. Quand Victoria commença à montrer des signes d'impatience, ils surent que le moment était venu. Ils échangèrent un regard et Harry hocha la tête. Ils croisèrent leurs baguettes et fermèrent les yeux. Drago, Sirius, Shanna, Ginny et Lavande les entourèrent pour les protéger, car ils étaient vulnérables pendant le transfert.

            Hermione sentit les esprits de Severus et Harry envahir son esprit et libéra l'accès. Une lueur bleue l'entoura, faisant voler sa robe et ses cheveux autour d'elle. Victoria fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Elle remarqua Harry et Severus intensément concentrés, protégés par les autres sorciers. Elle finit par comprendre : un transfert d'énergie.

- Ça ne se passera pas ainsi ! s'écria-t-elle, en visant Harry et Severus de sa baguette.

            Hermione s'interposa.

- C'est contre nous que tu te bats, Schell.

            Son regard était glacial, il reflétait trois personnes, dont deux étaient très puissantes.

- Potter, Rogue et Granger. Même à trois contre moi, vous échouerez.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de vaincre deux Sorciers-Mages, révéla Hermione.

            Victoria blêmit.

- Sorciers-Mages. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Mais elle se ressaisit.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Protectio.

            Hermione, guidée par Harry et Severus dessina la rune dans l'air, préparant Avalonia. Victoria recula, indécise. Hermione brillait toujours, et son regard semblait lumineux, rayonnant de l'intérieur.

            Victoria reporta son regard sur les sorciers entourant Harry et Severus, les deux Sorciers-Mages. Elle plissa les yeux et son regard se durçit. Elle agit si vite que personne ne put l'arrêter, et personne n'avait prévu son geste. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lancer Avalonia.

- Endoloris !!

            Le sort de Victoria toucha Drago, Sirius et Ginny. Elle stupéfixa Shanna et Lavande, tout en maintenant le Doloris. Elle parvint à Harry et Severus et rompit les deux baguettes croisées. Le transfert fut interrompu brutalement. Hermione s'effondra à terre. Harry et Severus n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, un Doloris les toucha de plein fouet, terrifiant d'intensité. Victoria était furieuse.

- Avalonia, lança Hermione.

            Victoria le contra sans difficulté.

- Tu as perdu, Hermione. Endoloris !

            Hermione perdit connaissance sous la puissance du maléfice. . .

            Hermione s'éveilla lentement, et vit le visage tourmenté de Drago au-dessus d'elle. Elle tenta de se relever, mais tout son corps était douloureux. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Le Doloris, Harry. . . Severus. . .

- Severus !!

- Chut, calme-toi. . .

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne suis pas morte ?

            Drago s'assombrit.

- Encore une preuve de la perversité de Victoria. . .

- Drago, dis-moi de qu'il y a !

            Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ginny était auprès d'Harry, couvert de sang. Deux corps étaient recouverts, mais Hermione reconnut le Professeur Chourave et le Professeur Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie.

            Shanna, Sirius et Lavande avaient aussi quelques plaies dues aux Doloris, mais rien de grave. Mais où était. . . 

- Drago, où est Severus ?

            Drago ne répondit pas.

- Réponds-moi !

- Après avoir lancé le Doloris, elle en a lancé un si puissant sur Harry et Severus qu'ils se sont effondrés, de plus, ils n'avaient pas encore recouvré toutes leurs facultés après le transfert. Victoria a transplané avec Severus, inconscient. Nous avons tout tenté pour l'arrêter, mais elle l'a enlevé. Je suis désolé.

            Hermione sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Severus était loin d'elle. . .

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon, je me mets au dernier chapitre !


	29. La decision d'Hermione

Wahou !!! Je n'aurais pas pensé que le chapitre 28 avec l'enlèvement de Severus susciterait autant de protestations !! Mais je vous rassure, on le retrouvera dans la troisième partie, mais peut-être pas en bon état. . . Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Suite à la suite et fin de cette deuxième partie !!  
  
Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie tout le long de cette suite, un peu longue peut-être de l'Héritier de Voldemort. La troisième partie arrive, avec le même titre, car l'Héritier est toujours là.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Réponse commune pour tous : on retrouvera Severus dans la troisième partie.  
  
Sailor Digitale : ta question concernant Severus trouvera une réponse dans la troisième partie, si tu veux continuer à me suivre dans les délires de mon imagination. Mais tu seras toujours ma revieweuse préférée.  
  
Hedwige : Cruelle, moi ? Peut-être bien. J'adore faire durer le plaisir, à condition qu'il ne dure pas trop longtemps. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu suivras la troisième partie avec autant d'enthousiasme. Et je serais ravie de lire ta nouvelle fic dès qu'elle sera en ligne, je guette le site !!  
  
Marie cool : je ne te trouve pas si ridicule que ça, je trouve même plutôt que c'est mignon tout plein et puis ce sont des encouragements, non ? ;-)  
  
Kat : Merci du compliment. Pour répondre à ta question, mes idées me viennent comme ça, au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Oui, parce que je travaille d'abord sur papier, où je rédige entièrement l'histoire, et je saisis ensuite. Les idées me viennent tout naturellement. Mais je suis énormément influencée par mon entourage, en particulier mes sœurs qui me donnent leur avis sur le déroulement de l'histoire.  
  
Elanor : pas de panique !!!!! Tu vas le revoir Severus !!  
  
Nakago : Severus, en un seul morceau ? Pas sûr. . . Mais chut, je ne vais pas raconter la suite non plus !!  
  
Mystikal : Comment veux-tu que ça se passe alors ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions, d'autant plus que j'ai à peine commencé l'écriture de la suite !!  
  
Mais place à la lecture avec l'épilogue !!  
  
Chapitre 29 : La décision d'Hermione  
  
  
La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, mais ils étaient remplis de larmes. Deux jours avaient passé depuis le jour funeste. Deux jours passés à réparer les blessures et à rendre hommage aux disparus. Shanna s'était rendue au Ministère pour faire directement son rapport. Fudge avait démissionné devant l'énorme scandale que la Gazette du Sorcier avait dévoilé en révélant sa totale incompétence. Un autre Ministre avait été nommé d'urgence, du nom de Justin Wilson, qui avait désigné Arthur Weasley pour bras droit grâce à son contact permanent avec Ginny et donc Poudlard. Des Aurors avaient été envoyés sur place, et Shanna avait remis sa démission et était retournée à Poudlard pour assister Sirius, Directeur Intérimaire depuis l'enlèvement de Severus. Victoria avait laissé des ruines derrière elle. La Grande Salle était dévastée, et elle s'était acharnée sur Harry et Severus. D'après les récits de Drago, Sirius et Ginny, la fureur de Victoria s'était déchaînée sur Harry et Severus. Les Professeurs Chourave et Sinistra avaient été tuées en tentant de s'interposer. Toutes deux avaient eu droit à un Doloris suivi d'un Sortilège de Dislocation. Hermione n'avait pas vu les corps, mais il ne devait pas en rester grand-chose. Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs que les draps qui les recouvraient étaient imbibés de sang. Malgré sa rage, Victoria avait hésité à tuer Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas fait pour voir la réaction d'Hermione devant la disparition de son mari. Victoria haïssait vraiment Hermione, et cherchait par tous les moyens de lui faire du mal. Et elle avait réussi. La perte de Severus était encore pire que la mort elle-même pour Hermione.  
  
Drago retourna à Londres, et Diana fut intensément soulagée de le voir vivant, mais frémit d'horreur au récit que lui fit Drago. Elle insista pour retourner à Poudlard avec lui. Sa formation d'infirmière serait utile là-bas.  
  
Malgré toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, Victoria avait été blessée par Harry. Et assez sérieusement. Celui-ci s'était vaillamment défendu en compagnie de Severus, mais ils étaient affaiblis par le transfert, qui avait été rompu si brutalement que les trois personnes concernées, Hermione, Harry et Severus, non préparées, avaient pratiquement sombré dans l'inconscience. C'est de cette manière que Victoria avait réussi à vaincre deux Sorciers-Mages. Victoria avait eu droit à plusieurs Doloris, mais avait finalement réussi à se défendre en invoquant le Catarax.  
  
Ginny et Diana allèrent voir Hermione dès son réveil.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Diana.  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
- Ne sois pas si amère. Nous le délivrerons. Je te fais confiance pour trouver une solution.  
  
- Je comprends la prédiction de Lavande. Pire que la Mort. Severus. . . Je ne sais pas où il est, dans quel état il se trouve. . .  
  
- Vous êtes liés par la magie, intervint Ginny. Interroge ton cœur.  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux, pensant à Severus. Il était inconscient, quelque part, mais ne semblait pas maltraité, pour l'instant. . .  
  
- Il a l'air d'aller bien, pour l'instant.  
  
- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, sourit Ginny. La situation est grave, mais pas désespérée. Nous le ramènerons. Severus est un otage trop important, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le tuer.  
  
- Je l'espère sincèrement, Ginny. Si tu savais comme je l'aime. . .  
  
- Je te comprends. J'ai tremblé pour Harry, moi aussi.  
  
- Essaie de te reposer un peu.  
  
  
  
Sirius, Shanna, Drago et Lavande vinrent également la voir. Elle les accueillit avec un pâle sourire, mais tous avaient confiance en l'avenir. Lavande avait observé de bons augures dans les feuilles de thé. Hermione s'étonna pourtant de n'avoir pas encore vu Harry. Il vint enfin la voir un soir. Il avait encore quelques traces des Doloris, mais il semblait aller mieux.  
  
- Bonsoir Hermione. Je suis désolé pour Severus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.  
  
- Je sais Harry. Drago m'a raconté. Comment tu vas ?  
  
- Je me remets lentement. Grâce à Ginny.  
  
Hermione sourit.  
  
- Vous avez de la chance d'être encore ensemble.  
  
- Tu le retrouveras. Et nous t'aiderons. Aie confiance.  
  
Hermione se trouvait debout face à la fenêtre et observait le parc et le lac.  
  
- J'essaie Harry, j'essaie. Mais. . . il me manque tellement !  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots. Harry s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Chut Hermione. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui. . . En février. . .  
  
Harry s'écarta et la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Hermione se calma.  
  
- Ne le répète à personne s'il te plaît. Personne ne doit savoir.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Promets-le moi.  
  
- Tu as combattu dans cet état. Mais tu es folle ? Et si. . .  
  
- Par bonheur, nous allons bien tous les deux. Harry, promets-le moi.  
  
Harry hésita, mais finit par promettre. Hermione s'était ressaisie.  
  
- Je jure de tout mettre en œuvre pour que notre bébé connaisse son père.  
  
- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Hermione. . .  
  
- Je te promets de ne plus prendre de risques inutiles. Je veux ce bébé.  
  
- Et tu es allée te battre contre Victoria.  
  
- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte quand j'ai accepté le duel.  
  
- Tu aurais dû nous le dire. Et le match de Quidditch. . . Tu te rends compte ?  
  
Harry était furieux, car c'était la première fois qu'Hermione faisait preuve d'inconscience à ses yeux.  
  
- Non, vous m'auriez empêchée de me battre, et Victoria se serait doutée de quelque chose. Si elle apprend que je suis enceinte, elle va vouloir me tuer encore plus vite, et ne m'aurait pas épargnée lors du combat.  
  
- Tu as raison, comme toujours, soupira Harry. Ça devient énervant à la fin.  
  
- Je sais, dit-elle doucement.  
  
Elle posa une main sur son ventre encore plat.  
  
- Comment veux-tu dissimuler ta grossesse ?  
  
- Les robes de sorcier sont amples. Sous un gros pull et la robe, mon ventre sera invisible.  
  
- Tu penses à tout.  
  
- Il le faut bien. Je suis déterminée à te retrouver Severus, décida Hermione en s'adressant au ciel qui se teintait d'orange dans le soleil couchant.  
  
Harry posa une main sur son épaule. Oui, où qu'il soit, elle le ramènerait à elle, pour construire un avenir à trois. . .  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre terminé, et par la même occasion cette deuxième partie !!  
  
Et merci à tous mes reviewers : Sailor Digitale, Yoann, SeveRogue, fleur d'épine, Isa, Blue Angel, Mymye-Potter, Majandra, Lasy de Lys, Mystikal, Valérie, Luna, Mimi, Pheniamon, Ryan, Ada, Nakago, Anonyme 360, Elanor, Nico, Marie cool, Padmacho, Pam Phenixia Potter, Elsa, Audrey, Lyra B, luffynette, Kat, hedwige, Pauline, petit ange bleu et Coco.  
  
A bientôt avec la troisième partie de l'Héritier de Voldemort !!!  
  
Lune d'argent. 


End file.
